Le bonheur en face
by Sanrever
Summary: AU / SwanQueen : Regina Mills a une belle carrière d'avocate, des amis formidables, mais sa vie sentimentale est désespérément vide. Emma Swan monitrice sportive va apparaitre dans sa vie et changer la donne.
1. Prologue

**Le bonheur en face**

 **AU by sanrever**

•Ratting : M

•Avertissements : Femslash, SwanQueen

•Catégorie : romance, humour

•Personnages : Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Ruby Lucas, Zelena…

•Spoilers : aucun

•Résumé : Regina Mills a une belle carrière d'avocate, des amis formidables, mais sa vie sentimentale est désespérément vide. Emma Swan monitrice sportive va apparaitre dans sa vie et changer la donne.

•Disclaimer : Once Upon a Time n'est pas ma propriété. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement.

* * *

•A/N* Je l'avais annoncé dans la deuxième partie de ma trilogie VIVRE, vivre au jour le jour. Voici donc une fic SwanQueen pour ces vacances d'été. Le titre de la fic m'a été inspiré par le titre d'une chanson de Céline Dion. C'est ma première fic exclusivement OUAT et SwanQueen, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Voici le prologue, il est court c'est vrai ! Le chapitre 1 arrive dimanche. Je vais essayer de poster les mercredi et dimanche.

Sinon pour ceux qui attendent la suite des aventures de Regina et Arizona sachez que j'ai commencé à travailler sur la troisième partie de ma trilogie, j'espère pouvoir commencer à la poster dès septembre, mais je ne garantis rien.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Le cabinet d'avocats BMN était un petit cabinet monté à la sortie de la fac par quatre amis. August Booth, Regina Mills, Zelena Mills et David Nolan.

August était le plus âgé du groupe avec ses 38 ans, enfant du système, il s'était battu pour faire ses études de droit et gagner sa place dans l'élite. Durant ses années de fac il avait rencontré Zelena Mills, dont il était tombé amoureux au premier regard. La jeune femme, de 37 ans aujourd'hui, l'avait ignoré pendant toute une année, puis avait finalement accepté ses avances en deuxième année, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis et s'étaient mariés le lendemain de la remise des diplômes. Heureux parents de deux garçons. Ils vivaient aujourd'hui une vie paisible.

David Nolan, également âgé de 37 ans, venait d'une famille modeste et s'était toujours fondu dans la masse. Il était devenu l'ami d'August dès leur première année de fac. Il était aujourd'hui marié avec Mary Margaret Blanchard qu'il avait rencontrée lors de sa première affaire au cabinet. Ils avaient eux aussi deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, et Mary attendait leur troisième.

Les sœurs Mills avaient un an qui les séparait, Zelena plutôt volcanique et extravertie, avait toujours aimé défier l'autorité parentale. Tandis que Regina surdouée et réservée, obéissait aveuglement à sa mère, jusqu'à renier la personne qu'elle était vraiment. Lorsque leur mère avait renié Zelena pour son mariage qu'elle qualifiait de non approprié, Regina avait défendu sa sœur et avait enfin avouée son homosexualité. Depuis ce jour-là, elle n'avait plus entendu parler de leur mère jusqu'à son décès il y a un an.

Ils vivaient une vie confortable, mais ils s'inquiétaient tous de la vie solitaire de Regina.


	2. Chapter 1 - Les débuts de BMN

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voici avec un jour d'avance pour poster le chapitre 1. Aujourd'hui étant l'anniversaire de Lana Parrilla je me suis dit que ça vous ferait plaisir d'avoir un peu de lecture.**

 **Tout d'abord un grand merci pour votre accueil ! Merci pour vos mise en follow, en favori et vos messages. Certains ont déjà des questions, désolée vous ne serez pas tout de suite comment elles vont se rencontrer, mais ça va venir...**

 **Donc voici le 1er chapitre, une mise en place de l'univers de cette fic et des personnages. La suite ça sera mercredi, passez un bon week-end et Happy Birthday Lana !**

* * *

 **1**

 **Les débuts de BMN**

 **10 ans plus tôt**

Les débuts du cabinet n'avaient pas été simples. Sortant tout juste de la fac et se retrouvant tous sans un sou, voir avec leur crédit d'études pour certain, il avait fallu se montrer inventif. Ils auraient pu trouver des places dans les meilleurs cabinets du pays, mais ce n'était pas leur rêve… Ils voulaient monter leur propre cabinet, partir de zéro et réussir. Pour cela August et David se levaient tous les jours aux aurores pour travailler au marché, puis ils enchainaient dans une boite de livraison. Zelena et Regina étaient serveuses le midi et le soir dans un restaurant, la journée elles donnaient des cours de droit à des étudiants. Les quatre amis louaient ensemble un petit appartement dans un coin malfamé de Boston et économisaient le moindre centime pour réaliser leur rêve.

Au bout de six mois, après que les filles se soient fait dépouiller en rentrant à la maison un soir, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de chercher où réaliser leur rêve. Ce n'est que deux mois plus tard que David eu vent d'une vente aux enchères incluant un loft se trouvant au dernier étage d'un vieux bâtiment dans le quartier de Back Bay, à proximité du centre-ville. Ils allèrent tous les quatre le visiter. Le loft était immense, avec une très bonne luminosité mais demandait énormément de travaux pour pouvoir y installer un cabinet. La mise à prix était ridicule et les amis décidèrent donc de tenter leur chance. Trois jours plus tard avait lieu la mise aux enchères, de nombreux biens étaient en vente, ils attendirent patiemment la mise en vente du loft et furent surpris que personne d'autres n'enchérissent dessus. Ils repartirent donc heureux copropriétaires d'un loft de 300m² pour une bouchée de pain.

Les garçons tout deux manuels, décidèrent de faire les travaux eux même, ils se réunirent tous les quatre dans le loft et commencèrent à dessiner des plans.

_ Vous en pensez quoi les filles, c'est pas mal non ?

_ Oui j'aime bien, ça nous fait de grands bureaux et pas mal d'espace tout autour.

_ Et toi Regina, tu ne dis rien ?

_ C'est très sympa…

_ Mais ?

_ Mais, ça fait grand et un peu prétentieux pour débuter dans le métier.

_ C'est vrai, mais en même temps on ne va pas utiliser que la moitié de l'espace non plus !

_ Et pourquoi pas August !

_ Toi sœurette tu as une idée en tête ?

_ En effet, pourquoi ne pas utiliser qu'une partie du loft pour le cabinet et nous faire un appartement dans l'autre partie. Comme cela on peut rendre l'autre appartement et ainsi économiser un loyer le temps de se faire un peu connaître.

_ C'est une très bonne idée ! Il faudrait trois chambres, une cuisine, un salon, une salle à manger et une salle de bain.

_ Trois (dirent Regina et Zelena ensemble)

_ Trois ? Les filles vous n'êtes pas sérieuses ?

_ Oh que si Chéri, je veux mon espace à moi !

_ Moi aussi ! Le mieux serait de faire une salle de bain par chambre.

_ David tu en dis quoi ?

_ Les filles n'ont pas tort, en plus il y a la place.

_ Ok, je me range à l'avis général.

Ils passèrent une semaine à discuter des plans avant de tomber tous d'accord sur un projet. Dans le cabinet ils feraient quatre bureaux, une bibliothèque juridique avec en partie centrale un secrétariat ouvert, une salle d'attente et des sanitaires. Dans l'appartement ils décidèrent de faire quatre chambres et non trois, se disant qu'une chambre supplémentaire pouvait toujours être utile. Par contre ils ne feraient que trois salle de bains, deux chambres communiquant avec la même salle de bain, un espace de vie avec cuisine ouverte, grand salon et salle à manger. Ils décidèrent de commencer par réaliser la partie cabinet, leur permettant ainsi de lancer leur activité au plus vite.

Il leur fallu six semaines de travaux avant de pouvoir ouvrir le cabinet. La première semaine fut une traversée du désert, pas un client ne montra le bout de son nez. Les garçons continuaient les travaux dans l'autre partie du loft et les filles n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre, alors la deuxième semaine elles décidèrent d'aller distribuer des tracts et de poser des affiches. Demandant au poste de police du quartier si elle pouvait mettre une annonce sur leur tableau d'affichage ou encore aux pompes funèbres. Ce n'est que le mercredi qu'arriva enfin leur premier client. Un monsieur d'un certain âge qui venait de perdre sa femme et que la belle fille venait de mettre à la porte de chez lui, sous prétexte que l'appartement était à sa défunte mère. Zelena se chargea du dossier et eu gain de cause pour son client. Le lendemain c'était au tour de Regina d'avoir sa première cliente, une jeune étudiante d' Harvard qui avait subi un bizutage et qui avait porté plainte. Elle voulait porter l'affaire devant le tribunal. L'affaire dura deux semaines et Regina remporta facilement contre la partie adverse. L'affaire leur fit un sacré coup de publicité et dès le lundi suivant les clients commencèrent à arriver plus nombreux. Durant ces trois semaines, les garçons avaient bien avancé les travaux et travaillaient maintenant à mi-temps au cabinet. Les journées étaient longues pour la petite équipe, mais au bout de trois mois de dur travail, ils avaient pu emménager dans leur nouvel appartement et commençaient à se faire un nom sur Boston où ils vivaient enfin leur rêve.

* * *

Au bout de six mois ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence et embaucher une secrétaire. La première avait été une vraie catastrophe, la deuxième n'était jamais à l'heure. Alors pour la troisième, ils décidèrent d'être plus exigeant. Au bout du quinzième entretien de la journée, ils n'en pouvaient plus et désespéraient de trouver la perle rare, c'est là qu'arriva une jeune femme perchée sur de haut talon rouges, portant une mini-jupe du même rouge et un haut noir qui laissait entrevoir son soutien-gorge. Les cheveux longs, brun avec de belles mèches rouge. Nos quatre jeunes avocats se regardèrent n'en croyant pas leurs yeux.

_ Bonjour, asseyez-vous. Pouvez-vous vous présenter brièvement.

_ Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Ruby Lucas, j'ai 22 ans. J'ai un diplôme de secrétaire, ainsi qu'une licence de droit que j'ai faite pour pouvoir me spécialiser en tant que secrétaire juridique, J'ai fini première de ma promotion à chaque fois. Je n'ai à ce jour aucune expérience du métier, je cherche encore la personne qui voudra bien me laisser ma chance, les employeurs se fiant souvent à mon look. Je peux faire une période d'essai sans problème. Je suis maman d'une petite fille de 4 ans que j'ai eu à la suite d'une agression sexuelle et je suis ouvertement lesbienne. J'habite à une heure d'ici dans un petit appartement, mais je suis quelqu'un de très ponctuelle. Est-ce que vous voulez savoir autre chose ?

Ils se regardèrent tous les quatre, sans voix après la tirade de la jeune femme. Puis c'est Regina qui revient à elle en premier.

_ Mademoiselle Lucas,

_ Ruby je préfère.

_ Ruby, pouvez-vous nous laisser quelques minutes et attendre dans le couloir ?

_ Euh oui bien sûr.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, les langues se délièrent.

_ La vache ! Le look d'enfer !

_ Elle est plutôt canon.

_ Elle en jette c'est certain !

_ Hop là ! Je vous arrête tous les trois, on est là pour la juger sur ses capacités. Moi je la trouve bien.

_ Regina, dis plutôt que tu aimerais la mettre dans ton lit !

_ Ah ah très drôle. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes toutes les deux lesbiennes qu'on doit forcément se retrouver nues dans un lit ! Non sans rire, vous avez vu la formation qu'elle a ? C'est de loin la meilleure candidate qu'on est eu ! Certes elle est jeune, elle n'a pas d'expérience, mais dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes dans le même cas ! Je pense qu'elle mérite sa chance. On peut la prendre une semaine à l'essai. Vous en pensez quoi ?

_ Je suis de ton avis sœurette. En plus elle élève seule une enfant de quatre ans, et elle a réussi brillamment ses études malgré ce qu'elle a vécu.

_ Elle a été franche avec nous, je vote pour.

_ Moi aussi, je l'aime bien, elle va mettre un peu de gaieté dans ce cabinet. Sans jeu de mot Regina !

_ Ok on est tous d'accord. Je vais la chercher.

Regina se leva et alla chercher Ruby dans le couloir. Elle lui demanda de revenir s'assoir pour lui faire part de leur décision. Elle parla alors au nom de tous.

_ Ruby, êtes-vous libre dès demain ?

_ Pardon ? Je… j'ai le poste ? Euh oui je suis libre.

_ Très bien alors vous commencez demain, à l'essai pendant une semaine. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

_ Oui. Merci beaucoup. Vous n'allez pas être déçu, je vous le promets. euh, au fait je vais gagner combien ?

_ Alors nous sommes un jeune cabinet, ouvert depuis peu et nous pouvons vous payer 500$ par semaine soit 26 000 $ annuel. Nous savons que c'est un peu en dessous des salaires dans le métier, et nous espérons pouvoir vous augmenter d'ici un an si bien entendu vous êtes toujours parmi nous. Cela vous convient-il ?

_ Oui c'est très bien. Vraiment merci beaucoup. Euh rassurez-moi, je ne dois pas m'habiller comme vous ?

_ Non, restez comme vous êtes.

Ainsi Ruby, secrétaire exubérante, mais d'une efficacité redoutable était venue s'ajouter à cette fine équipe. L'ambiance était bonne et très rapidement le cabinet se fit une excellente réputation, ne comptant plus le nombre de clients.

* * *

Un an plus tard lorsque Zelena se trouva enceinte, elle et August décidèrent de déménager. Ils prirent un crédit pour s'acheter un petit pavillon dans le quartier de Jamaïca Plain et emménagèrent quelques mois après la naissance de leur fils Connor. David profita de l'occasion pour demander à Mary Margaret d'emménager avec lui, avec l'accord de Regina bien entendu. Mary était une jeune femme de bonne famille, mais qui ne se prenait pas la tête, elle était enseignante dans une école primaire du quartier de Beacon Hill, six mois plus tard ils décidèrent de se marier et de fonder une famille. Ils déménagèrent à leur tour laissant Regina seule dans le grand appartement de Back Bay.

_ Bonsoir tout le monde, rentrez bien.

_ Regina tu vas bien ?

_ Oui sis pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas je te trouve un peu triste.

_ Ça me fait drôle de me retrouver toute seule dans ce grand appartement. Ça ne fait pourtant que trois semaines, mais…

_ Tu te sens seule ?

_ Un peu, vous avez tous vos vies, vous repartez tous les soirs chez vous, moi je n'ai qu'ici.

_ Tu devrais peut-être prendre des colocataires ?

_ Tu crois ? Habiter avec des personnes que je ne connais pas du tout !

_ Bon week-end à tous.

_ Bon week-end Ruby.

_ Eh Ruby, viens ici une minute.

_ Tu as encore besoin de moi Zelena ?

_ Non, non t'inquiète. Juste une question tu habites toujours avec ta fille un appartement minuscule à une heure de trajet, dans un quartier pas très recommandable ?

_ Euh oui… Tu veux en venir ou ?

_ Oh mais c'est une excellente idée sis !

_ N'est-ce pas ?

_ Euh les filles j'ai du mal à vous suivre là ?

_ Je t'explique, je vis maintenant seule dans l'appartement et Zelena me parlait de prendre des colocataires, et peut-être que toi tu serais intéressée pour venir vivre ici avec ta fille ?

_ Vivre avec toi ?

_ Oui ? Je peux te faire visiter si tu veux, tu n'as encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir l'appartement, au bout de presque deux ans à travailler ici, c'est un peu un comble !

_ Oui viens on va te faire visiter !

_ Zelena on rentre ?

_ Je suis occupée chéri, dans vingt minutes.

_ Ok

Zelena tira Ruby par la manche pour l'entrainer dans l'appartement.

_ Ouah, la vache ! Mais c'est immense !

_ On vivait à quatre ici.

_ Oui, mais c'est tout de même immense.

_ Tu peux y aller Zelena, je vais lui faire visiter.

_ Ok bon week-end sœurette.

_ Bon week-end. Alors ici tu as la cuisine, le salon et l'espace pour manger.

_ C'est beau et immense !

_ Je vais te montrer les chambres. Donc voici la mienne.

_ Ouah tu as ta propre salle de bain qui communique ! J'aime beaucoup la déco que tu as fait !

_ Merci. Ici c'est l'ancienne chambre de Zelena et August, avec aussi une salle de bain.

_ Vous avez combien de salle de bain ?

_ Trois. Et quatre chambres. Voici les deux autres chambres, celle qu'occupait David avec salle de bain qui communique entre les deux chambres. Et donc la dernière chambre qui n'a jamais servie.

_ Je signe ou ?

_ C'est vrai ça t'intéresse ?

_ Tu rigoles, il faudrait que je sois difficile, en plus ça va m'éviter deux heures de trajets par jours, donc deux heures de plus avec ma fille. Par contre c'est combien le loyer ?

_ Euh il n'y a pas de loyer, nous sommes propriétaires ici, je ne vais pas te faire payer, si tu veux on peut stipuler appartement de fonction sur ta fiche de paie. Il y aura juste les charges.

_ Ouah le rêve, mais c'est un peu trop, je ne sais pas si je peux accepter. Oh et puis si je peux ! Ma fille va avoir six ans la semaine prochaine, elle va être trop contente. En plus, elle rentre à l'école dans deux mois, je vais pouvoir trouver une école dans ce quartier. Vraiment merci.

Ruby lui avait sauté dans les bras et la serrait très fort.

_ Euh Ruby, tu m'étouffe là ?

_ Oups pardon. Euh au fait qu'elles sont les règles ?

_ Les règles ?

_ Oui concernant nos amis intimes si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

_ Oh, euh. Tu peux amener des filles ici sans problème.

_ Tu as retenu que j'aimais les femmes. Ça ne te gêne pas ?

_ Pas du tout, moi aussi je suis lesbienne.

_ Non, sans rire ?

_ Tu ne le savais pas ?

_ Non ! Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça ! On se connait depuis un an et demi ! Il faut dire que tu ne t'épanches pas trop sur ta vie personnelle.

_ Peut-être parce que c'est une longue traversée du désert de ce côté-là !

_ Hum, on va remédier à ça ! Je vais te faire sortir moi, il y a des tas d'endroit sympa dans le quartier.

Ainsi commença cette nouvelle collocation, Regina sortait de temps en temps en compagnie de Ruby, mais le plus souvent elle était trop occupé avec le travail et préférait rester à la maison garder Meghan, la fille de Ruby.

Le temps passait… le cabinet avait acquis une solide réputation et s'apprêtait à fêter ses dix ans.

August et Zelena avaient eu un deuxième garçon Jack, trois ans après son frère Connor.

Mary et David avaient également eu deux enfants, Kyle née la même année que Jack et Alice deux ans plus tard. Ils attendaient aujourd'hui leur troisième enfant.

De son côté Ruby avait rencontré l'amour en la personne de Belle, une charmante bibliothécaire rencontrée lors des festivités du 4 juillet. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'elles étaient ensembles et elles s'apprêtaient à vivre sous le même toit.

Regina allait de nouveau se retrouver seule dans ce grand appartement.


	3. Chapter 2 -Les 10 ans de BMN

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **je profite de la pause café au boulot pour vous poster la suite.**

 **Tout d'abord vraiment un très grand merci pour votre accueil sur cette fic, toutes vos mises en follow en tant que fic et en tant qu'auteur m'ont vraiment touchées. J'essaye un maximum de répondre à vos messages, malheureusement je ne peux pas répondre au guest, je vai donc rapidement le faire ici.**

 **Aux guests : Merci beaucoup pour vos messages, ça me touche vraiment de savoir que cette histoire vous plait.**

 **Alice : Je ne veux pas dévoiler plus que ça la suite de l'histoire, mais tu n'es pas sur la bonne piste...**

 **Voilà je vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve ce week-end pour la suite.**

* * *

 **2**

 **Les 10 ans de BMN**

D'ici quelques jours le cabinet fêterait ses dix ans ! En dix ans, ils en avaient fait du chemin. Quatre jeunes diplômés de droit sans aucune expérience avait réussi à devenir quatre avocats brillants reconnus dans la profession. Ruby qui avait intégré l'équipe un peu plus tard faisait aujourd'hui partie de cette grande famille et c'est avec l'aide de sa compagne Belle et de Mary la femme de David qu'elle s'occupait de décorer le cabinet pour fêter l'évènement.

_ Les filles vous en pensez quoi ? Ça ne fait pas un peu too much ?

Belle venait de finir d'accrocher les derniers ballons au plafond et se demandait si elle n'en avait pas mis un peu trop.

_ Non moi je trouve ça super, ça met de la couleur.

_ Moi aussi j'aime bien.

_ Ok alors je laisse comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à faire ?

_ Je regarde la liste que Regina m'a donnée. Alors décorer le cabinet, c'est fait ! Envoyer les invitations, c'est fait ! Réserver le traiteur, c'est fait ! Il nous reste donc à emballer les cadeaux pour les invités et à mettre les tables pour le buffet.

_ On commence par les tables, comme ça on pourra s'en servir pour ensuite emballer les cadeaux.

_ Ce que j'aime ta logique mon amour.

Ruby en profite pour voler un baiser à Belle. Regina entre dans le cabinet à ce moment-là et se gratte la gorge pour leur signifier sa présence.

_ Oh Regina, comment ça va ? Ça c'est bien passé à la cour ?

_ Oui très bien. Évitez de vous embrasser au milieu du cabinet, ça ne fait pas très sérieux. Sinon vous avez bien bossé c'est vraiment sympa la déco.

_ On ne faisait rien de mal, décoince-toi un peu ! Tu devrais sortir un peu plus ça te ferait du bien. J'ai la mère d'un camarade de classe de Meghan qui m'a donné des tickets pour des séances d'essais dans son club de sport qu'elle vient d'ouvrir. Tient je t'en donne un, si ça te plait tu pourras toujours t'y inscrire, tu dis que tu viens de ma part, je suis sûre qu'ils te feront un prix.

_ Ça veut dire quoi ? Tu trouves que j'ai besoin de faire du sport ? Tu penses sérieusement que j'ai le temps pour aller dans un club !

_ Euh Regina non pas du tout, je n'insinuais rien, tu es superbe. Je me suis dit que ça te changerait les idées, tu passes ta vie dans ses murs, tu ne vois que nous et tes clients. En plus ils ont des horaires très larges, les derniers cours commencent à 20h et ils en donnent aussi le samedi et le dimanche matin.

_ Ça a l'air bien, c'est quoi comme sport ? Ils n'ont pas des cours pour femme enceinte ?

_ Si Mary, tu peux très bien suivre les cours en étant enceinte, en fait c'est un centre de kinésithérapie, avec également des ostéopathes, des diététiciennes et des moniteurs de sport qui donnes des cours en bassin comme l'aquagym ou l'aquabike, mais aussi des cours en salle, pilate, yoga, gymnastique du dos… Et ils y a aussi une salle avec du cardio. Non franchement ils sont très cool, ils y a une bonne ambiance familiale, pas du tout « m'as-tu vus ! ».

_ Ah ben si tu en as assez je veux bien un ticket pour essayer.

_ Oui bien sûr pas de souci, en plus tu verras Emma est vraiment sympa. C'est elle qui dirige le centre, elle donne aussi des cours en salle et bassin. Meghan craque complètement pour son fils. Alors Regina tu veux essayer ?

_ Je ne sais pas, Ruby excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, je suis un peu stressée avec l'affaire McDylon.

_ Pas de souci, tiens prend en un, tu verras si tu trouves le temps ou non, mais franchement ça te ferais du bien. Ils ont un site internet avec le planning des cours.

_ Ok merci. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais le boulot ne va pas se faire tout seul. A plus les filles.

_ A plus. (Répondent ensemble les trois autres femmes)

_ Elle travaille beaucoup trop !

_ J'espère qu'elle va y aller.

_ Je l'espère aussi, d'autant plus que qui sait elle pourrait y rencontrer quelqu'un ! Bon on s'y remet !

* * *

 **Trois jours plus tard.**

En ce vendredi soir, la soirée en l'honneur des dix ans du cabinet battait son plein, nombreux étaient les clients qui avaient fait le déplacement.

_ Dis-moi Ruby c'est qui le beau gosse en compagnie de Meghan ?

_ Alors Zelena le beau gosse en question se prénomme Henri, il est dans la même classe que Meghan et je crois que c'est son petit ami.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Oui Meghan en pince pour lui et je crois qu'ils se sont embrassés hier.

_ Ok.

_ C'est le fils d'Emma ?

_ Oui Mary.

_ Qui est Emma ?

_ C'est une prof de sport incroyable, je suis allée tester une séance d'aquagym cette semaine et ça m'a fait un bien fou.

_ D'ailleurs je ne la vois pas. Je vais aller dire bonjour à Henri et lui demandé ou est sa mère. Vous m'accompagnez ?

Les trois femmes se dirigent vers les deux ados.

_ Alors les jeunes on s'amuse bien.

_ Bonsoir madame Lucas.

_ Ah non Henri, moi c'est Ruby, madame Lucas c'est ma grand-mère !

_ Euh ok.

_ Je ne vois pas ta mère ?

_ Non elle ne pouvait pas venir, c'est elle qui ferme le club ce soir.

_ Oh c'est dommage, une acharnée de travaille elle aussi.

_ En parlant d'acharnée de travail, ou est ma sœur ?

_ Regina ? Bonne question, aucune idée je ne l'ai pas vu.

_ Elle est dans son bureau, je l'ai croisée tout à l'heure avec Henri.

_ Oh la belle brune !

Les quatre filles se mettent alors à dévisager Henri.

_ Euh, je…

_ Henri tu apprendras que lorsque l'on se trouve en compagnie de quatre belles femmes comme nous, on ne vante pas la beauté des autres femmes.

_ Désolé. C'est juste que, qu'enfin c'est tout à fait le genre qui plait à ma mère.

_ Ta mère est lesbienne ?

_ Euh oui et non, elle est bi. Mais bon que ce soit homme ou femme elle fait toujours les mauvais choix. En plus en ce moment elle passe tout son temps au travail, ça fait une éternité qu'elle n'a pas eue de rencard !

_ Elle ressemble à quoi ta mère ?

_ Emma elle est super je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

_ J'ai compris ça Mary, mais tu n'es pas lesbienne, je veux dire physiquement.

_ Blonde aux yeux bleus, un corps parfait, je crois que ça pourrait le faire.

_ Je vois que Ruby a compris ou je voulais en venir.

_ Vous voulez arranger un rencard entre ma mère et la belle brune ?

_ Nous non ! Ce n'est pas notre genre.

_ Si maman c'est tout à fait ton genre et je trouve l'idée d'enfer ! Mais connaissant tante Regina, elle n'acceptera jamais !

_ Maman non plus n'acceptera pas.

_ C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut vraiment convaincre Regina d'aller à la salle de sport.

_ Ah oui là ça pourrait le faire, si maman ne sait pas que c'est un coup monté.

_ Idem pour Regina. D'ailleurs je vais allée la chercher.

Zelena s'excuse auprès des autres et va trouver sa petite sœur dans son bureau.

_ Toc toc. Sœurette, ça serait pas mal que tu fasses une apparition à la soirée. Ton dossier ne va pas s'envoler.

_ Salut Sis, je termine juste ça et j'arrive.

_ Ok je t'attends. Dis ça te dirais de venir avec moi essayer cette nouvelle salle de sport dont tout le monde parle ? August n'est pas trop tenté, et je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seule.

_ Euh… quand ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas moi, dimanche ?

_ Oui pourquoi pas, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvée juste toutes les deux.

_ Oui ça va être sympa, on ira se faire un brunch après.

_ Ça marche. Voilà j'ai terminé.

Les deux femmes sortent du bureau et se mêle aux autres.

_ Ahhh ! C'est qu'on a failli attendre ! Hep vous là, venez ici on a soif !

Le serveur vient vers le groupe avec son plateau et Ruby fait rapidement la distribution, ne supportant de voir quelqu'un avec un verre vide, voire pire, sans verre.

_ Alors on trinque aux dix ans du cabinet.

_ Aux dix ans. (reprennent-ils tous ensemble)

_ Dites ? Vous faites quoi dimanche, on pourrait aller pique-niquer tous ensemble ?

_ Ah ça ne va pas être possible, Regina et moi on va à la salle de sport dimanche.

Là Ruby éclate de rire, puis s'arrête brusquement en comprenant que ce n'est pas une blague.

_ Sérieux ?

_ Oui on se fait une sortie entre sœurs, ça fait longtemps, un peu de sport et un bon brunch.

* * *

En ce dimanche matin, Regina se lève de bonne humeur, heureuse de passer un peu de temps seule avec sa sœur. Zelena veut tester un cours d'aquabike, du coup elle prépare tranquillement ses affaires de piscine tout en prenant un petit déjeuner léger. Ensuite elle s'habille avec une tenue décontractée composée d'un pantalon en lin beige et d'un petit pull turquoise manche trois quart qui irait très bien en ce début du mois de mai. Elle reçoit un message de Zelena l'informa qu'elle l'attend devant l'immeuble, elle se saisi de son sac et part rejoindre sa sœur. Le Snow Hill center se trouve dans le quartier de North End dans la rue du même nom, il ne leur faut à peine vingt minutes pour s'y rendre depuis le cabinet. Le centre dispose d'un petit parking pour ses membres, Zelena trouve facilement une place et toutes deux descendent de voiture. Le centre est un petit bâtiment de plein pied, elle pénètre dans le bâtiment et se dirige vers la réception qui se trouve juste devant elles. Là un homme un peu plus vieux qu'elles, leur lance un bonjour tout sourire.

_ Bonjour mesdames, bienvenue au centre Snow Hill. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_ Bonjour, nous avons reçu des invitations de la part d'Emma pour une séance d'essai, et nous voudrions savoir comment ça se passe ?

_ Pas de souci je vais vous expliquer, tout d'abord moi c'est Graham, je suis l'un des quatre moniteurs de sport du centre. Ici nous proposons des abonnements libres, c'est à dire que vous n'êtes pas cantonné à une discipline, ni à un horaire, vous venez quand vous le souhaiter et faire le sport que vous voulez. Nous disposons de trois espaces, si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous faire visiter, derrière-moi vous pouvez voir la piscine, notre spécialité c'est l'aquabike, nous proposons des séances minceur et tonic, nous faisons aussi de l'aquagym, de l'aquadouce, de l'aquafitness et de l'aqua CAF, cuisses abdos fessiers. Des Cours bébé nageurs, natation enfant, natation adulte et rééducation. Donc ici vous avez les vestiaires et douches. Est-ce que vous avez des questions jusque-là ?

_ C'est varié, les moniteurs ont chacun leur spécialité ?

_ Non, nous faisons tous les sports, ce qui fait que même en venant tout le temps sur le même horaire, vous n'aurez pas forcément tout le temps le même moniteur.

_ Ah d'accord.

_ Alors continuons, ici vous avez l'espace cardio et les bureaux des kinés. C'est ouvert durant les horaires du centre de 8h à 21h du lundi au jeudi, jusqu'à 20h le vendredi, de 8h à 15h le samedi et de 9h à midi le dimanche. Nous proposons quelques cours en mode circuit training, sinon c'est séance libre. Les appareils servent aussi aux kinés pour la rééducation.

_ Ça vous fait de sacrés semaines ?

_ Nous ne sommes pas tous là tout le temps, le week-end nous ne sommes que deux moniteurs. Alors si nous repassons devant le bassin, nous nous dirigeons vers le gymnase, tout autour se trouve les bureaux des diététiciennes et des ostéopathes. Dans le gymnase nous proposons du gym ball, du Pilate, l'école du dos, du stretching et du Yoga, il existe différents niveaux pour tous ces cours de débutant à expert. Avec l'abonnement vous avez donc accès à tous les cours. Les cours au gymnase par contre ont lieu seulement la semaine entre 10h et 14h puis de 18h à 21h. Ils sont donnés soit par les moniteurs soit par les kinés.

_ Vous proposez plusieurs abonnements différents ou c'est le même pour tous ?

_ Revenons à l'accueil je vais vous expliquer tout ça. Alors nous avons l'abonnement annuel et illimité, mais nous proposons aussi un abonnement de dix, 25 et 50 séances valable un an. Après on a la formule minceur avec suivi diététique et lipomassage et aussi des cessions de gestion du stress. En ce moment dans le bassin vous pouvez voir un cours d'aquagym donné par Robin. Dans vingt minutes je donne un cours d'aquabike minceur, si ça vous tente. On pourra discuter des abonnements après la séance.

_ Oui très bien nous allons faire comme ça.

Graham pris leur ticket d'essai, leur dit qu'elles pouvaient aller se changer le cours actuel finissant dans cinq minutes. Il aurait alors un quart d'heure pour leur expliquer les positions sur le vélo. Regina et Zelena le remercie pour tous les renseignements et se rendent dans le vestiaire.

_ Dis-moi sis, qui est Emma ? C'est Ruby qui nous a donné les entrées !

_ Emma c'est la directrice du centre. Ruby a eu les entrées avec elle. C'est la mère d'Henri, le petit ami de Meghan.

_ Ah d'accord.

Elles se changèrent tout en discutant du centre. Elles trouvaient le concept vraiment intéressant. Quelques minutes plus tard elles se trouvaient dans le bassin avec Graham. Ce dernier avait demandé à Robin d'installer les vélos pour qu'il puisse leur expliquer le réglage du vélo et les positions à réaliser durant la séance. Les positions étaient numérotées de 1 à 6, avec tantôt pédalage arrière, debout, assis…

Cette première séance se passa très bien, Graham corrigeait de temps à autre leurs positions, mais dans l'ensemble elles avaient réussi à suivre. Elles ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ce soit aussi physique et furent contente d'arriver au terme des 45 minutes du cours. Elles prirent leur temps pour se doucher et se changer avant de rejoindre la réception.

Pendant ce temps Robin et Graham avaient rangés les vélos et s'étaient également douchés et changés. Robin avait passé le temps de la séance à reluquer les deux femmes.

_ Elles sont plutôt canons les deux nouvelles !

_ Plutôt oui.

_ Tu sais si elles sont célibataires ?

_ Aucune idée, je n'ai pas encore créé leurs dossiers.

Ils étaient en train de discuter lorsque le sujet de discussion se matérialisa devant eux.

_ Alors mesdames, cette première séance ?

_ C'est plutôt intense !

_ Mais ça fait un bien fou, n'est-ce pas sis ?

_ Tout à fait.

_ Contente que ça vous ai plu. Alors vous seriez intéressée par un abonnement ?

_ Moi pour ma part oui, ça m'intéresse. Et toi Regina ?

_ Je crois que je vais essayer aussi, ça me fera du bien de sortir un peu du bureau.

_ Très bien, vous voulez partir sur quelle formule ?

Zelena et Regina prirent toutes les deux la formules de 10 séances, afin de tester un peu les différents cours et pour voir combien de fois elles arrivaient à venir en une semaine ou en un mois. Graham leur fit cadeau de deux séances supplémentaire étant donné qu'elles venaient de la part d'Emma. Il créa leurs comptes et leurs donna leurs cartes de membre. Regina et Zelena les remercièrent pour leur accueil et quittèrent le centre pour aller déjeuner toutes les deux dans un restaurant au bord de la Charles River.


	4. Chapter 3 - Première rencontre

Bonjour,

Ce n'est pas sans mal que je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai essayé toute la journée d'hier pas moyen ! Alors désolée pour ce petit retard.

Sinon pour parler d'autre chose, je ne sais pas si vous avez vu la preview de la saison 7, moi oui et j'ai hâte de découvrir cette nouvelle intrigue. Regina est superbe dedans.

Je vais tenter de répondre rapidement aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre par message. Déjà merci à tous pour vos messages, mise en follow, ça fait super plaisir.

Alice : Hum ça aurait pu être ça, mais... non.

Yaya, merci du compliment.

tiare80 : contente de te retrouver sur cette fic, contente que celle ci te plaise, quant à ta supposition, en fait il n'y en aura pas tant que ça !, mais bon tu verras bien.

guest ; Vous êtes nombreux sans pseudo, donc juste merci. Par contre celui qui traite Robin de Connard, ma foi chacun son point de vue, je ne l'aime pas non plus, mais souvent il est con dans les fics, dans la série il est juste insipide. Quant à ce que c'est BMN, je crois que tu devrais relire le début ! Mais je vais quand même répondre, c'est le nom du Cabinet d'après les initiales des avocats !

Bon je vais vous laisser lire, de toute façon je dois allée travailler. A mercredi en espérant qu'il n'y ai pas d'autres soucis techniques !

* * *

 **3**

 **Première rencontre**

En ce lundi matin, Emma arrive au centre en pleine forme. Elle a passé un super dimanche avec Henri. Ils ont profité du beau temps pour se faire une journée voile sur la Charles River. Emma aime passer du temps avec son fils. De par son travail ils ne se voient pas beaucoup et Henri allant sur ses quinze ans, il préfère aujourd'hui passer son temps libre avec les copains.

Comme tous les lundis, Emma se réuni avec les autres moniteurs pour savoir s'ils ont rencontré des problèmes et s'ils ont des choses à dire. Elle arrive donc dans leur salle de réunion tout sourire avec une boite de donuts.

_ Salut les gars, alors comment était le week-end ?

Emma s'assoit et n'a aucune réponse à sa question, les trois gars sont devant l'ordinateur et de sa place elle n'arrive pas à voir ce qui les captive autant.

_ Hum, hum, il faut le dire si je vous dérange.

_ Oh Emma salut, on ne t'a pas entendu arriver. (Fini par répondre Graham)

_ Oui j'ai vu ! Qu'est-ce qui vous captive autant.

_ Oh, rien.

Répondent ensemble les trois gars. Un peu trop vite selon elle.

_ Hum, passons. Alors comment s'est passé le week-end au centre Graham ?

_ Ben écoute très bien, on a eu deux nouvelles inscriptions.

_ Ah c'est cool ça, on commence à avoir du monde, le bouche à oreille fonctionne bien.

_ Le bouche à oreille peut-être mais moi je ne serais pas contre un bouche à bouche avec ces deux sirènes.

_ Tout à fait d'accord avec toi mon pote et pourtant je n'ai vu que leurs visages.

_ Euh, j'ai loupé quelque chose là ? Graham de quoi parlent Robin et Killian ?

_ Des deux nouvelles qui sont plutôt canons !

_ Clair la rousse avec ses beaux yeux verts, ou la brune avec ses yeux noisette, hum quel dilemme.

_ Euh les gars, on ne parle pas comme ça des clientes ! Vous connaissez mon avis sur la question.

Là Killian en profite pour tourner l'écran vers Emma et lui montrer de quoi il retourne.

_ Regarde plutôt ! Là franchement c'est dur de résister.

_ Et encore mon pote tu ne les as pas vu en maillot de bain !

Emma regarde les photos des deux femmes, c'est vrai qu'elles sont belles. Elle ressent même une drôle de sensation en fixant les yeux de la brune.

_ Bon ok, elles sont jolies. Elles ont pris quoi comme abonnement ?

_ 10 séances, je leur ai fait cadeau de 2 séances supplémentaires étant donné qu'elles venaient de ta part.

_ De ma part ? Je ne les connais pas. Comment elles s'appellent ?

_ Euh alors Zelena Booth et Regina Mills. Elles sont toutes les deux avocates.

_ Ah ok, elles ont dû avoir les invitations avec Ruby, ça doit être ses patronnes.

_ Tu déconnes ! Ruby bosse avec ces canons toute la journée ! Comment elle fait ?

_ Tu lui poseras la question la prochaine fois qu'elle vient ! Bon sinon ?

Ils continuèrent leur réunion et l'heure suivante ils étaient tous au travail.

Au cabinet, Ruby arrive tout sourire comme à son habitude. Elle toc dans chacun des bureaux pour saluer ses collègues qui sont déjà tous le nez dans leurs dossiers. Elle ne s'attarde pas chez August et David, par contre avec Regina elle reste un peu discuter.

_ Bonjour Regina, alors ce week-end ? Tu as trouvé le centre comment ?

_ Bonjour Ruby. C'était vraiment très sympa. Un des moniteurs n'a pas arrêté de nous reluquer, mais sinon vraiment très bien. Je me suis inscrite du coup.

_ Oh c'est cool. Bon je te laisse travailler.

Ruby continue donc ses visites et entre dans le bureau de Zelena en refermant la porte derrière elle.

_ Bonjour, alors tu me racontes !

_ Bonjour Ruby. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. La fameuse Emma n'était pas là. Par contre Regina a bien aimé le concept, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Du coup on s'est inscrite toutes les deux.

_ Mince ! Mais bon c'est cool si ça vous a plu !

Les deux femmes discutèrent encore quelques minutes, puis chacune retourna à son travail.

La semaine passa rapidement, Regina travaillaient sur de gros dossiers et ne voyait pas le temps passer. Zelena avait quant à elle trouvé un peu de temps pour retourner au centre, et cette fois elle avait vu la fameuse Emma. Le lendemain elle en avait parlé un long moment avec Ruby, se disant que cette fille ferait un bien fou à sa petite sœur.

* * *

Déjà trois semaines étaient passées depuis son inscription au centre. Regina n'avait pas trouvé le temps d'y retourner. En ce dimanche pluvieux elle se dit que laisser un peu ses dossiers de côté ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle se connecta sur le site du centre pour voir s'il restait une petite place pour elle à l'aquabike. Elle fut ravie de voir que oui. Elle prépara ses affaires, s'habilla d'une tenue sportwear et partie en direction du centre.

_ Bonjour, bienvenue au Snow Hill Center. Que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Bonjour, j'ai réservé une place pour le cours d'aquabike. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je viens et j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire en arrivant.

_ Alors vous passez votre carte sur le lecteur et ça décomptera votre séance.

Regina fait donc ce que l'homme lui dit.

_ Enchanté Regina. Ne soyez pas étonné, votre nom s'affiche sur mon écran lorsque vous passez le badge. Moi c'est Killian, je donne le cours d'aquabike aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si on vous a dit mais ici tout le monde s'appelle par son prénom.

_ Oh très bien. Bon je vais aller me changer.

_ A tout de suite Regina.

Regina rejoint donc le vestiaire. Pendant ce temps Emma a fini son cours et rejoint Killian à l'accueil.

_ Ha, fini pour aujourd'hui !

_ Tu as manqué quelque chose.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ La belle brune dont nous parlaient Robin et Graham est là aujourd'hui. Tiens elle entre justement dans le bassin.

Emma regarde en direction du bassin et découvre Regina pour la première fois. Elle reste totalement figée devant la beauté de la brune.

_ Euh, Emma ici la terre. Fait gaffe tu baves !

_ Hein quoi ?

_ Eh ben, elle te fait de l'effet celle-là !

_ Euh, non. Je… Pour une fois ils ont raison, elle est vraiment belle.

_ Un peu coincé, mais très belle. Bon il est l'heure. A demain Emma, rentre bien.

_ Oui à demain Killian.

Emma reste encore un petit moment à observer la brune, puis se secoue mentalement pour quitter le centre et rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Regina décide de tester un cour de Pilate un jeudi soir. Sa journée a été éprouvante et elle a besoin de se détendre. Lorsqu'elle arrive au centre c'est Killian qui se trouve à l'accueil.

_ Bonjour Regina, content de vous revoir. Vous faite l'aquabike avec moi ce soir ?

_ Bonjour Killian, euh non je vais tester le Pilate ce soir.

_ Ah dans ce cas vous serez avec Graham. Vous pouvez attendre là, le cours commence d'ici cinq minutes.

Regina prit place sur un siège et se mit à observer autour d'elle. Elle remarque alors que c'est une jeune femme blonde qui donne le cours d'Aquagym dans le bassin. Elle ne l'a encore jamais vu au centre, elle éprouve une drôle de sensation en la voyant.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle est surprise lorsque Graham lui dit que le cours va commencer. Elle est contente de voir qu'ils sont seulement dix personnes au cours. Graham demande bien s'il y a des débutants et Regina se trouve être la seule. Du coup à chaque mouvement il prend bien le temps de venir près d'elle et de la corriger.

Pendant ce temps Emma qui a fini sa journée, observe discrètement le cours de Pilate, ou plus exactement la belle brune qui y participe. Elle ne peut malheureusement pas rester trop longtemps car Henri doit l'attendre à la maison pour le diner. Elle espère qu'elle aura le plaisir de l'avoir en cours la prochaine fois.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant deux mois que Regina a commencé à aller au centre, elle arrive désormais à se libérer au moins une fois dans la semaine pour s'y rendre. Pour la première fois ce soir elle a la jeune femme blonde comme moniteur. C'est une séance d'aquabike tonic et le cours d'Emma est bien différent de ceux qu'elle a pu avoir avec Robin, Graham ou Killian. En fait ils ont chacun leur type de musique et leur méthode, c'est vraiment très appréciable car aucun cours ne se ressemble. La jeune femme est dynamique, elle a une voix douce et entrainante. Regina imagine ses abdos à travers son maillot de bain une pièce. Elle prend le temps de l'observer et perd quelque fois le fil du cours. Emma l'a bien remarqué mais ne fait aucune réflexion, au contraire pour une fois ça ne lui déplait pas qu'on la déshabille du regard.

On est vendredi soir et c'est le dernier cours de la journée. A 19h45 le cours se termine et chacun regagne le vestiaire, Emma réaligne les vélos dans le bassin pour le premier cours du lendemain. Elle va ensuite prendre sa douche et se changer. Elle fait le tour du centre pour s'assurer que tout le monde est bien partit. Elle éteint les lumières et verrouille le centre. Sur le parking elle remarque qu'il reste encore une voiture. Elle s'approche donc avec méfiance, on ne sait jamais. Là elle voit sa belle brune au téléphone, mais apriori il n'y a personne à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Bonsoir, vous avez un problème ?

_ Euh bonsoir. Oui ma voiture ne démarre pas.

_ Pas cool ça ! Vous voulez que j'y jette un œil ?

_ Euh, si vous voulez. Vous vous y connaissez ?

_ Un peu, la mienne me fait souvent le coup.

Emma se mets à la place du conducteur et essaye de démarrer, rien ne se passe, a première vue c'est la batterie qui est morte. Elle ne va pas vraiment pouvoir l'aider.

_ Hum, je dirais que ça vient de la batterie. Vous roulez beaucoup avec ?

_ Pas vraiment.

_ Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand-chose, je peux vous raccompagner chez vous si vous voulez ?

_ Euh, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

_ Pas de souci, et puis je crois que vous n'avez pas vraiment d'autre option. En plus je dois rester tant que vous êtes là, pour fermer le portail.

_ Oh. Je suis désolée. Dans ce cas je veux bien accepter votre offre.

_ Ok, on y va alors, une chance vous êtes en pantalon.

_ Euh pourquoi ?

_ Ben je suis en moto. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ?

_ Je… je ne suis jamais monté sur une moto en fait.

_ Il faut une première à tout. Au fait moi c'est Emma et vous ?

_ Regina.

_ Enchantée de vous connaitre Regina. Tenez voici un casque. Alors je vais vous expliquez deux ou trois choses avant de partir. Surtout avant de monter ou descendre de la moto, je dois être au courant, sinon on risque de basculer. Pour vous tenir, vous mettez une main autour de moi et l'autre sur la poignée de maintien. Rester bien dans mon axe, si possible la tête droite et suivez mes mouvements. Si jamais je vais trop vite vous me fait un petit coup sur l'épaule. Si vous voulez que je m'arrête, trois petits coups. Ah oui et ne poser pas les pieds par terre lorsque nous sommes à l'arrêt. Ça va aller ?

_ Oui très bien, j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur.

_ Ok, je ne vais pas aller trop vite. Vous habitez ou ?

_ Dans le quartier de back bay, au croisement de Berkeley et Bacon street.

_ Ok, Prête ?

_ Oui.

Emma démarre la moto et s'assure une dernière fois que Regina va bien. Avant de la faire monter, elle a sorti la moto du centre et a bien verrouillé les grilles. Elle met alors les gaz et prend la direction de back bay.

Regina se tient fermement à Emma, elle a le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. La vitesse lui procure encore plus de sensations, elle voudrait que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Mais en moins de quinze minutes elles sont déjà devant chez elle. Emma coupe le moteur, met pied à terre et l'invite à descendre. Elle met alors sa béquille en place et descend à son tour.

_ Et voilà, nous sommes arrivées.

_ Merci beaucoup Emma. Vous… Je peux vous inviter à boire quelque chose pour vous remercier ?

_ Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais…

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends.

_ Attendez deux secondes, je passe un coup de fil et je vous dis si c'est possible.

Emma s'éloigne un peu le temps de téléphoner.

_ Allo Henri, c'est maman.

_ Salut man. T'es ou ?

_ Euh, là je suis à Back Bay. J'ai raccompagné une cliente du centre, sa voiture est tombée en panne. Elle m'invite à boire un verre pour me remercier, ça te dérange si j'accepte ?

_ Ça dépend elle est jolie ?

_ Henri ! Bon oui, elle est plutôt jolie.

_ Je peux aller chez Meghan ?

_ Ok gamin, tu peux. Mais demande à Ruby de venir te chercher si possible, je préfère.

_ Ok, bonne soirée man, je croise les doigts.

_ Ah, ah. Bonne soirée. Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Emma raccrocha et se dirigea vers la brune.

_ C'est ok, je suis libre comme l'air.

_ Ok, je monte me changer, j'en ai pour cinq minutes. Je connais un pub sympa pas très loin d'ici.

_ Ok ça me va, je vous attends.

Regina laisse Emma et entre dans l'immeuble. Pendant que l'ascenseur fait défiler les étages, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait mettre, ça fait une éternité qu'elle n'est pas sortie. Une fois arrivée au bon étage, elle se dépêche. Elle pose son sac de piscine et fonce dans sa chambre. Elle opte pour une robe bleu nuit fluide près du corps et une paire d'escarpin assortie. On est début juillet et l'air est encore chaud à cette heure-ci. Une fois prête elle reprend l'ascenseur et se dépêche de rejoindre la blonde.

_ J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue.

Emma se retourne en entendant la voix de la brune et en reste bouche bée en la voyant.

_ Emma, vous allez bien ?

_ Euh, oui, oui. Je… c'est juste que… enfin… Vous êtes magnifique. Moi à côté je…

_ Merci. Vous êtes très bien, je trouve.

_ Ok. Alors on va ou ? Je suppose qu'on y va à pied ?

_ Vous supposez bien, c'est juste à un pâté de maison.

_ Ok je vous suis.

Emma se met donc en marche aux côté de la brune. Elle espère qu'Henri croise les doigts vraiment très forts pour une fois.

_ Et voilà nous y sommes.

Elles se retrouve devant un petit pub très sympa, il y a beaucoup de monde mais arrive tout de même à trouver une table de libre. Elles s'assoient et commande leurs boissons. Elles commencent à discuter, si bien qu'elles ne voient pas le temps passer. Ce n'est que lorsque le gérant éteint les lumières qu'elles se rendent compte de l'heure qu'il est.

Emma raccompagne Regina jusqu'à chez elle et lui souhaite une bonne nuit. Elle remonte sur sa moto et s'en va en faisant un signe de la main à la belle brune. Elles ont toutes les deux passé une merveilleuse soirée, et espèrent toutes les deux que ça se reproduira bientôt.


	5. Chapter 4 - Méditation

Bonjour,

Encore merci pour vos reviews et mise en follow. Hier soir j'ai regarder la vidéo des deux premières scène de la saison 7, cette saison est vraiment très prometteuse. Hate d'être en octobre pour la découvrir.

tiare80 : Tu as très bien compris ce que j'ai voulu faire passer comme message. Je pense que tu vas aimer la suite/

guest : Alors un conseil réfléchi avant d'écrire,"et" et "est" ne veuillent pas du tout dire la même chose. Et dire que Zelena est moche, c'est totalement irrespectueux de l'actrice, et excuse moi Rebecca Mader est loin d'être moche! Donc apprends à écrire et à faire des commentaires autres que pour ne rien dire !

Bon voici donc le chapitre suivant, la suite dimanche s'il n'y a pas de problèmes techniques !

* * *

 **4**

 **Méditation**

Nous sommes lundi matin, Regina est à son bureau, pas très concentrée sur son travail. Elle est plongée dans ses pensées, repense à la soirée de vendredi passée avec Emma. Des bouts de conversation lui reviennent en mémoire.

 **Flashback**

 __ Henri est un gentil garçon._

 __ Euh, vous connaissez Henri ?_

 __ En effet, vous vouliez me cacher son existence ?_

 __ Non pas du tout, je… désolée. Comment le connaissez-vous ?_

 __ Il accompagnait Meghan à la soirée du cabinet._

 __ Oh oui c'est vrai !_

 __ Vous l'avez élevé seule ?_

 __ Oui, son père m'a quitté lorsqu'il a su que j'étais enceinte, j'ai appris un peu plus tard qu'il était mort dans un accident de voiture._

 __ Ça n'a pas dû être simple._

 __ Au début ça a même été très compliqué, j'étais très jeune et sans famille pour m'aider. Mais rien que de voir sa petite bouille, me donnait tout le courage du monde. Vous avez des enfants ?_

 __ Non. J'aimerai en avoir un jour, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré la personne qui me fasse sentir assez en sécurité pour construire une famille. Alors mes neveux sont pourris gâtés !_

 **Fin flashback**

Regina entendait encore le rire d'Emma résonner dans le pub, elles avaient vraiment passé une excellente soirée. Flirtant sans trop se dévoiler. Ne voulant pas sauter les étapes, apprenant simplement à se connaitre, ni l'une, ni l'autre ne voulant être simplement le coup d'un soir. Puis il avait fallu se quitter… se retrouver seule à nouveau dans cet immense appartement. Du coup elle avait passé le reste du week-end à travailler sur ses dossiers.

Certes aujourd'hui elle rêvassait, mais elle était à jour dans son travail. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête la revoir. Elle se connecta sur le site du centre et regarda les activités proposées, il y avait Aqua CAF ou méditation à 12h30. Elle composa le numéro du centre pour avoir des renseignements. Elle tomba sur un des kinés et pu ainsi lui poser des questions sans que ça paraisse suspect. Elle apprit que c'est Robin qui faisait le cours d'Aqua CAF, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Elle demanda ce qu'était le cours de méditation. Le kiné lui expliqua qu'on y apprenait à gérer son stress, que c'était efficace contre les douleurs chroniques et psychologiques. La méditation permettait à ceux qui la pratiquait de vivre en pleine conscience, sans changer de vie, mais en étant moins fatigué, plus disponible, plus efficace, plus serein, plus apaisé, plus créatif. L'objectif, prendre soin de son corps et de son esprit. Regina trouva cela intéressant, après tout ça pouvait lui faire du bien, apprendre enfin à lâcher prise. Elle demanda qui dispensait ce cours et le kiné l'informa que ce cours était uniquement dispensé par Emma. Elle lui demanda alors s'il restait des places pour la cession du jour et c'est avec un immense sourire qu'elle raccrocha.

Regina regarda l'heure, 11h45. Elle décida donc de retourner à l'appartement prendre des affaires puis de partir en direction du centre. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons elle décida de se changer une fois sur place. Elle repassa par le cabinet et informa Ruby de son départ.

_ Je pars déjeuner, je serais de retour pour mon premier rendez-vous de l'après-midi.

_ Euh ok !

Ruby resta dubitative, depuis quand Regina déjeunait-elle à l'extérieur. Elle se dit qu'elle déjeunait surement avec un confrère ou un client et passa à autre chose.

* * *

Regina arriva au centre en moins de vingt minutes, elle passa son badge et se dirigea vers le vestiaire. Elle avait retrouvé dans ses affaires une tenue de yoga qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas utilisé, ça ferait très bien l'affaire. Un fois prête elle retourna dans le hall et attendit l'heure du cours. Robin qui passait par là, ne manqua pas de la saluer et de la baratiner un peu, heureusement l'heure du cours arriva et Regina put s'en libérer.

_ Bonjour à tous. Je vois que nous avons une nouvelle tête parmi nous cette semaine. Bonjour Regina, vous avez déjà pratiqué la méditation ?

_ Bonjour Emma, non c'est la première fois, j'ai déjà fait deux séances de yoga.

_ Alors ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose, la médiation demande moins d'effort physique. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je serais là pour vous guider. Les autres vous êtes habitués, je m'occuperais un peu plus de Regina aujourd'hui.

Le reste du groupe hocha la tête, cela ne leur posait aucun problème. Ils étaient un petit groupe de sept personnes. Le cours débuta, chacun s'installa à sa façon, Regina observa, la plupart disposait d'un coussin de méditation, une femme elle préféra s'installer assise sur une chaise.

_ Regina je lance la séance et je viens vous voir. Alors, installez-vous, fermez les yeux si vous le souhaitez. Prenez pleinement conscience de votre respiration, écouter l'air, écoutez les battements de votre cœur, ne faites qu'un avec ce qui vous entoure, acceptez ce qui est. Voilà c'est bien.

Emma passa près de chaque personne, corriger un peu leur position, puis elle arriva près de Regina.

_ Contente de vous revoir. Voici un coussin, pour commencer on va essayer la position la plus courante. Vous positionnez le coussin juste derrière-vous et venez y poser votre fessier. Vous prenez la position en tailleur et poser les genoux au sol, en gardant le dos bien droit. Vous pouvez fermer les yeux si vous le souhaitez.

Regina ferme les yeux et sursaute légèrement lorsqu' Emma pose ses mains au niveau de son bassin pour la corriger, elle la ressent tout près d'elle, sa bouche très près de son oreille.

_ Je vous manquais ?

Regina senti son cœur manquer un battement, cette femme lui faisait complètement perdre ses moyens. Emma resta près d'elle toute la séance, parlant de temps en temps pour tout le groupe. Mais en fin de compte il y avait très peu de communication dans la méditation, Emma était juste là pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien, pour guider. Le cours se termina et chacun quitta la salle à son rythme. Quelques minutes plus tard il ne restait plus qu'elle.

_ Alors ça a été ?

_ Oui, c'était… je ne sais pas en fait. Ça m'a fait du bien. Je me sens en pleine forme.

_ Ce qui est le but. Vous saviez que j'assurais ce cours ou c'est le hasard ?

_ Il est possible que je me sois renseigné.

_ Hum, hum.

_ Quoi ?

_ Non, rien. Vous avez mangé ?

_ Euh non, pourquoi ?

_ J'ai ma pause, on pourrait déjeuner ensemble. Je connais un petit resto sympa au bout de la rue.

Regina accepta, elles n'eurent que quelques pas à faire avant de trouver le dit resto. A cette heure-ci le gros de la foule était passé, elles purent donc commander rapidement. Regina se commanda une salade César et Emma un double Burger avec des frites, un milkshake et une part de gâteau. Regina resta les yeux écarquillées en la voyant dévorer son burger ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Vous mangez toujours comme ça ?

_ Euh oui pourquoi ?

_ Vous mettez ou ce que vous mangez ?

_ Euh, j'ai de la chance je peux manger ce que je veux, je ne prends pas un gramme. Mais bon je passe ma journée à faire du sport.

_ Oui c'est vrai.

_ Je vous reverrais la semaine prochaine ?

Regina ne comprit pas sa question, et la regarda d'un air dubitatif ?

_ Au cours de méditation ?

_ Oh ! Oui je crois, j'ai bien aimé. Je vais essayer de faire un peu plus de sport aussi, ça me fait du bien de me vider la tête.

_ On pourra re déjeuner ensemble lundi prochain ?

_ Oui pourquoi pas.

Ainsi s'installa une petite routine entre les deux femmes. Regina venait maintenant au moins trois fois dans la semaine au centre et surtout elle ne manquait pas le cours de méditation du lundi et le déjeuner avec Emma. Rapidement Au bout de deux semaines elle avait épuisé son abonnement et bascula sur un abonnement annuel. Le centre était en quelque sorte devenu sa drogue, le centre ou sa directrice ?

Au cabinet par contre Ruby et Zelena se posaient des questions. En dix ans Regina n'avait jamais agi de cette façon. Où allait-elle tous les lundis. Ruby avait bien essayé de savoir, mais Regina avait juste répondu que ça lui faisait du bien d'aller prendre un peu l'air en ce mois de juillet, les clients étaient moins nombreux, elle avait donc le temps.

* * *

Encore un vendredi soir à l'Aquabike, Regina aimait bien venir à ce cours, il y avait moins de monde et pour elle c'était plus facile de laisser ses dossiers avant le week-end. Le cours venait de se finir. Regina était sous la douche, elle appréciait l'eau chaude qui dévalait sur son corps. Le centre disposait de douches individuelles et de douches collectives, Regina aimait prendre son temps dans une douche individuelle, elle pouvait ainsi retirer son maillot et se laver correctement. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche elle se rendit compte qu'elle était la dernière. Elle se dirigea vers son casier, sa serviette autour de son corps. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut ouvrir le dit casier, rien à faire ! Elle resta un moment devant le casier ne sachant trop quoi faire, elle ne pouvait décemment pas déambuler dans le centre dans cette tenue. Elle fut sortie de ses réflexions lorsque la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit sur Emma.

_ Oh Regina ! Vous êtes encore là ?

Emma avait viré au rouge en voyant la belle brune seulement vêtue d'une serviette, Regina le remarqua et se senti quelque peu gênée par la situation.

_ Euh oui. Je…

_ Vous ?

_ C'est bête, mais je n'arrive plus à ouvrir mon cassier.

_ Je vais regarder.

Emma s'approcha du casier, dans un premier temps elle essaya elle aussi de l'ouvrir, mais rien à faire. Elle sortit du vestiaire et revint quelques minutes après avec une bombe de dégrippant. Le casier ne voulait toujours rien savoir. Emma se tourna vers Regina et la regarda d'un air désolée.

_ Je suis désolée, mais il ne veut rien savoir. Je… je peux vous prêter de quoi vous changer.

Regina était bien embêtée, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

_ Je veux bien.

Emma repartie encore une fois et revint au bout de quelques instants avec une tenue de sport composé d'un pantalon training et d'un t-shirt. Elle lui passa également une culotte, elle était désolée mais elle n'avait rien d'autre sous la main. Regina avait heureusement laissée ses chaussures à l'entrée du vestiaire. Emma la laissa s'habiller et l'attendit à la réception.

_ Vous pourrez passer demain récupérer vos affaires, l'agent de maintenance sera là.

_ Merci. Regina s'apprêtait à quitter le centre lorsqu'elle s'arrêta d'un coup.

_ Il y a un problème.

_ Oui, mes clés de voiture, de maison et mon portefeuille sont dans le casier.

_ En effet. Je peux vous déposer quelque part ?

Regina réfléchi une seconde, qui habitait le plus près et qui surtout ne lui poserait pas mille questions. La réponse fut vite trouvé David et Mary.

_ Je veux bien que vous me déposiez chez un collègue, il a les clés de chez moi.

_ Ok je vous amène récupérer vos clés et après je vous dépose chez vous.

_ Je ne veux pas abuser.

_ Ça ne me dérange pas.

_ Ok, très bien. Il habite à Beacon hill.

_ Ok, je ferme tout et on y va.

Regina l'aida à fermer le centre et le portail, puis monta encore une fois derrière Emma. Regina sentit son cœur vrombir en même temps que la moto. Le trajet jusqu'à Beacon Hill fut rapide. Regina descendit de la moto et dit à Emma qu'elle n'en avait pas pour long. Elle s'engagea dans l'allée de ses amis et sonna à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et Mary resta la bouche ouverte en découvrant Regina pas coiffée et en jogging devant sa porte.

_ Regina !

_ Bonsoir Mary. Est-ce que David est là ?

_ Euh oui, est-ce que ça va ?

_ Oui, oui tout va bien. Tu veux bien aller le chercher.

_ Oui bien sûr, entre.

Regina pénétra dans la maison et referma la porte derrière elle. Mary ne mit pas longtemps à revenir avec David. Lui aussi resta surprit de trouver son amie chez lui à cette heure dans cette tenue.

_ Regina, est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Oui ça va. Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer tes clés du cabinet.

_ Euh oui. Pourquoi ?

_ J'étais au centre de sport et mon casier n'a pas voulu s'ouvrir, du coup je n'ai plus mes clés.

_ Oh, tu veux que je te ramène ?

_ Non, c'est bon, le moniteur m'attend dehors.

_ Ah ok. Tiens voici les clés.

_ Merci beaucoup. Bonne soirée à tous les deux et bon week-end.

_ De rien, bonne soirée à toi aussi.

Regina rouvrit la porte et se dépêcha de rejoindre Emma. Cette dernière n'avait même pas retiré son casque, du coup David et Mary ne virent que Regina grimper sur une moto qui partit aussitôt. Ils refermèrent la porte sur cette image surréaliste.

Quelques minutes plus tard Emma déposa Regina devant chez elle.

_ Merci beaucoup Emma. Tu veux monter boire quelque chose ?

_ Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais Henri m'attend.

_ Oh, ok.

Emma vit une lueur de déception dans le regard de la brune. Mais elle avait promis à son fils cette soirée depuis longtemps, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se libérer ce soir. Elle s'approcha de Regina et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, puis elle remit son casque et partie à vive allure en direction de chez elle. Laissant Regina dans ses pensées, la main sur sa joue.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Regina se réveilla d'excellente humeur. Le soir en rentrant elle avait mis à laver les affaires que lui avait prêtées Emma. Ce matin elles étaient sèches et comptait bien aller les lui rendre en récupérant par la même occasion ses affaires et sa voiture. Après avoir pris sa douche et son petit déjeuner, Regina se rendit donc au centre en prenant les transports en commun. C'est donc une demi-heure plus tard qu'elle arrive au centre. Elle y pénétra tout sourire, mais le garda pas très longtemps lorsqu'elle vit Robin derrière le comptoir d'accueil.

_ Bonjour Regina.

_ Bonjour Robin. Est-ce que Emma est là ?

_ Ah non désolé, Emma ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

_ Oh.

_ Mais je peux peut-être vous renseigner, ou autre choses si vous avez besoin.

_ En fait hier soir nous n'avons pas réussi à ouvrir mon cassier, et je venais pour récupérer mes affaires et lui rapporter les siennes.

Graham qui était un peu plus loin n'avait pas manqué un mot de l'échange. Robin faisait son numéro de charme et il voyait bien que la brune n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec ça. Il avait pas mal observé ses derniers temps et avait vu Emma se transformer dès que la brune franchissait les portes du centre. Il se décida donc à leur donner un petit coup de pouce.

Pendant ce temps Robin était partit récupérer les affaires de Regina, lorsqu'il revint il les lui tendit et voulu récupérer les affaires d'Emma.

_ Non ça ira, je lui rendrais lundi au cours de méditation. Au-revoir, bonne journée.

_ Au revoir Regina, au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt.

Regina tourna les talons, cet homme l'exaspérait. Elle pensait trouver la blonde et à la place elle était tombée sur cet énergumène. Elle sortit quelque peu déçue du centre et se dirigea vers sa voiture ? Quand elle releva les yeux elle y découvrit une belle blonde adossée à sa portière.


	6. Chapter 5 - Escapade à moto

Bonjour à tous,

Je n'en reviens toujours pas de votre accueil sur cette fic, ça me touche vraiment, et pourtant j'écris depuis 11 ans maintenant !

Un grand merci pour toutes vos mise en follow et vos commentaires. Un merci aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre en mp... essayez de mettre au moins un pseudo que je puisse faire des réponses personnalisées.

Un merci spécial pour le guest Mojito, tous tes messages m'ont fait vraiment plaisir, et la poubelle jaune finira par apparaitre !

Sinon pour un guest en particulier, je ferais ma réponse en fin de chapitre !

* * *

 **5**

 **Escapade à moto**

_ Bonjour, il parait que vous me cherchiez ?

_ Que… Comment ?

Regina se maudit, voilà qu'elle perdait totalement ses moyens. Emma se trouvait en face d'elle habillée de cuir des pieds à la tête. Un pantalon en cuir noir épousant parfaitement ses formes, un T-shirt blanc moulant et une veste en cuir rouge qui lui allait à ravir. Elle la vit sourire, contente de son petit effet. Regina avait également fait des efforts vestimentaires, portant une petite robe d'été légère, mettant bien en valeur ses attributs. Elle essaya de se reprendre et avança en direction de la blonde.

_ Bonjour Emma. Je voulais vous rendre vos affaires.

_ Merci, mais ce n'était pas urgent. Ça vous dit une ballade à moto ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Je vous demande si une ballade à moto avec moi vous tente ?

_ Euh, quand ça ?

_ Maintenant, sauf si bien sûr vous avez quelque chose de prévu.

_ Euh, je… non… enfin oui…

_ C'est oui ou c'est non ? J'ai un peu de mal à vous suivre. Je pensais que les avocats s'exprimaient plutôt clairement.

Regina se sentir rougir, mais que lui arrivait-il bon sang ! Elle n'était plus une adolescente, et pourtant en ce moment même c'était l'impression qu'elle renvoyait.

_ Je voulais dire je n'ai rien de prévu, et oui une ballade me plairait bien. Par contre je ne suis pas vraiment habiller pour.

_ On peut passer chez vous. Comme ça vous ramener votre voiture par la même occasion.

_ Euh oui d'accord.

_ Je vous suis.

Regina monta en voiture, elle démarra, et vérifia qu'Emma était prête avant de s'engager dans la circulation. Durant le trajet Regina était dans ses pensées, depuis quelque temps un petit jeu de séduction s'était installé entre elle, mais là ça ressemblait fort à un rendez-vous. Comment devait-elle agir, et si elle voyait des choses où il n'y en avait pas. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relation, qu'elle ne savait plus comment agir dans ce genre de situation. Arrivée devant chez elle, elle se gara et descendit de sa voiture. Emma s'était garée derrière elle et venait d'enlever son casque avant de descendre de sa moto.

_ Je vous attends ici, ne tardez pas trop.

_ Vous voulez monter, vous aller avoir chaud à m'attendre.

_ Je ne voudrais pas…

_ S'il vous plait ? En plus j'avoue ne pas savoir ce que je dois prendre avec moi.

_ Ok.

Emma emboita le pas à Regina, elles montèrent dans l'ascenseur et Regina appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage, indiquant le cabinet.

_ Nous sommes à votre travail ?

_ Oui, et chez moi aussi.

_ Vous vivez dans votre bureau.

_ Oui et non.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le hall du cabinet. Emma ne comprenait plus rien.

_ Venez, suivez-moi.

Regina passa tout droit, elle sortit une clé et ouvrit une porte au fond de la pièce. Là elle fit entrer Emma dans son appartement.

_ Ben ça alors ! C'est… ouah !

_ C'est beaucoup trop grand pour moi toute seule, avant je vivais en collocation avec mes associés, on a acheté tout l'étage, on était jeune, sans trop de moyens du coup on a divisé l'espace en lieu d'habitation et lieu de travail.

_ C'est bien pensé. Donc vous vivez sur votre lieu de travail ! Je comprends que vous ayez besoin de mes cours de méditation.

_ J'avoue que parfois je ne sors pas du bâtiment plusieurs jours d'affiler. Bon je vais aller me changer. Faites comme chez vous, si voulez un café, de l'eau… la cuisine est juste là. Il y a une salle de bain ici. Comment dois-je m'habiller ?

_ Euh pantalon, veste manche longue, après à vous de voir. Prenez de quoi vous changer ou vous baigner, sinon vous allez avoir chaud. Par contre pas trop volumineux je n'ai pas trop de place sur la moto.

_ Ok compris.

Regina laissa Emma seule le temps de se changer. Elle opta pour un jeans bleu clair avec un haut blanc semi-transparent sous lequel elle mit un maillot blanc deux pièces. Elle prendrait sa veste en cuir noire et sa bonne vieille paire de Converse devrait faire l'affaire. Elle décida de prendre aussi un short en jeans, des sous-vêtements et une serviette en micro fibre. Elle mit le tout dans un petit sac avec son porte-monnaie, ses papiers, ses lunettes et sa crème solaire. Elle ne savait pas où elles allaient, mais avait hâte de passer cette journée avec la blonde. Elle sortit de sa chambre et trouva Emma en train de regarder les photos exposées dans le salon.

_ Je suis prête, je n'ai pas été trop longue ?

Emma tourna la tête et fut surprise de la découvrir dans une tenue aussi décontractée.

_ Un problème ?

_ Euh non, c'est juste que, je n'aie pas l'habitude de vous voir habillé comme ça.

_ Ça ira pour la ballade ?

_ Oui c'est parfait. Je regardais vos photos, c'est bien Meghan avec vous là ?

_ Oui c'était il y a huit ans lorsque Ruby a emménagé avec moi.

_ Vous… Vous et Ruby ?

_ Oh, non, juste comme colocataire. J'avais ce grand appartement pour moi toute seule et elle un appart minable à l'autre bout de la ville.

_ Ah ok. On y va ?

_ Oui je prends ma veste et c'est partit.

Les deux femmes sortirent de l'immeuble, prirent place sur la moto et Emma prit la direction du sud pour sortir de Boston.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux heures qu'elles roulaient. Regina se sentait bien derrière Emma. La jeune femme avait une conduite souple et Regina aimait sentir la proximité de leurs deux corps. Elles arrivèrent finalement à destination en franchissant les limites de la petite ville de Provincetown. Emma gara sa moto sur un parking en bord de mer. Elle attendit que Regina descende de moto, mit la béquille et descendit à son tour.

_ Provincetown ? Vraiment ?

_ Ça ne vous plait pas ? J'aime bien l'ambiance ici, les plages, les restos de poissons, il y a de quoi faire la fête, une place pour l'art.

_ Si, si c'est très bien. En fait je ne suis jamais venue.

_ Vraiment, vous manquez quelque chose.

_ Plus maintenant. Au fait si on doit passer la journée ensemble on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer ?

_ Ça me va ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

_ Hum il est presque treize heures, on pourrait se poser en terrasse d'un petit resto pour commencer, puis flâner dans les rues de la ville, il y a beaucoup de petites galeries d'art. En fin d'après-midi un petit tour à la plage, puis je te ramène à Boston.

_ Ça me va. Je te suis.

Emma et Regina trouvèrent facilement un petit restaurant, elles s'installèrent en terrasse avec vue sur la mer. Elles passèrent commande, puis Regina abandonna Emma le temps de passer aux toilettes. Une fois aux toilettes elle entreprit de se changer, elle remplaça son pantalon par son petit short en jeans mettant en valeur ses jambes. Puis elle revint à table auprès d'Emma.

_ Ferme la bouche tu vas gober les mouches.

_ Euh désolée, je… tu es… Je crois que je vais aller faire pareil je crève de chaud dans mon cuir.

Emma s'absenta à son tour. Elle en profita pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, la vision de Regina dans ce mini short l'avait totalement retournée. Elle retira son pantalon en cuir et enfila elle aussi un short en jeans noir. Lorsqu'elle revint à table le serveur venait de servir leurs plats. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard appuyer de Regina qui la détailla des pieds à la tête.

Elles avaient toutes les deux pris une assiette de fruits de mer. Regina voyait enfin Emma manger autre chose que son burger. Regina avait commandé une bouteille de vin blanc pour accompagner leurs plats. Elles passaient toutes les deux un moment très agréable, loin du quotidien de Boston.

_ Moi qui pensais que tu profitais de tes week-end de liberté pour les passer avec ton fils.

_ En général c'est le cas, mais Henri est partit camper une semaine avec ses copains.

_ Il n'est pas trop jeune pour ça ?

_ Il va avoir quinze ans dans deux mois, il est responsable, et puis il y a les parents d'un des copains dans le même camping.

_ Ok, un peu de liberté mais sous surveillance.

_ Tu as tout compris. Et toi tu fais quoi de tes week-ends d'habitude ?

_ Pas grand-chose, parfois je passe chez ma sœur, sinon je travaille sur mes dossiers.

_ Tu as une sœur ?

_ Oui elle a un an de plus que moi. Elle est mariée et à deux garçons.

_ Les neveux pourris gâtés !

_ Ceux-là même.

Elles continuèrent de discuter tout en mangeant, Regina apprit qu'Emma était orpheline, abandonnée à la naissance. Elle trouvait la jeune femme remarquable, elle avait réussi à monter son entreprise tout en élevant toute seule son petit garçon.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard elles quittèrent le restaurant et se promenèrent dans les rues de Provincetown, se moquant un peu de tous ces couples habillés à l'identique. Emma expliqua à Regina qu'ici c'était la marque de fabrique, il y avait une très forte population homosexuelle et transsexuelle. Ainsi pour montrer qu'on appartenait à quelqu'un on s'habillait de la même façon. Regina trouva cela totalement ridicule et que cela démontrait une perte de personnalité des deux individus. Elles visitèrent plusieurs galeries d'art, du plus abstrait au plus réaliste. Se prenant des fous rires en essayant de deviner la signification de certains tableaux.

En fin d'après-midi elles décidèrent d'aller se baigner, il y avait moins de monde sur la plage et le soleil tapait nettement moins fort. Regina se déshabilla la première, dévoilant à Emma un bikini blanc tout à son avantage. Emma avait déjà vue Regina en maillot de bain, mais en une pièce, c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait admirer le corps parfait de la brune. Elle regarda la brune s'éloigner et pénétrer dans l'eau. Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par la voix de cette dernière.

_ Emma, tu vas rester là à rêvasser ou tu viens me rejoindre.

Emma sortit de sa bulle et se déshabilla à son tour, dévoilant un bikini noir et un ventre tonic et musclé. Elle courut rejoindre Regina et entra dans l'eau éclaboussant tout sur son passage.

_ Ça fait du bien, elle est bonne.

_ Oui un bien fou, ça fait une éternité que je n'étais pas allée à la plage.

_ Moi aussi en fait. On devrait se faire ça plus souvent !

_ C'est une proposition ?

_ Une simple conversation, ah moins que tu n'attendes plus ?

Ça y est, elle recommence à jouer et à m'allumer. Regina se dit qu'elle allait essayer de pousser un peu le jeu pour voir. Elle se rapproche de la blonde de manière féline, réduisant ainsi l'espace entre elle, elle se penche au niveau de son oreille, elle entend la respiration d'Emma s'accéléré. Il est clair qu'elle lui fait de l'effet. Elle lui dit alors quelques mots qui font péniblement déglutir la blonde.

_ Je ne sais pas, à ton avis ?

Regina se place devant elle, fixant ses pupilles vertes avec ses yeux noisette devenus presque noires. Emma pensait avoir le contrôle du jeu et elle se rend compte qu'elle est totalement dépassée. Son regard passe des magnifiques yeux de la brune à sa bouche, elle n'a qu'une envie c'est de combler l'espace et de s'emparer des lèvres qui se trouvent devant elle. Elle s'était promis d'y aller en douceur, mais là c'est plus fort qu'elle. Regina ressent le débat intérieur de la blonde, mais n'a aucunement l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche. Doucement elle se recule et remets de l'espace entre elles, elle est déjà à moitié retournée lorsqu'elle sent une main lui attraper la sienne, la forçant à tourner la tête. Et là sans qu'elle sache comment les lèvres d'Emma sont posées sur les siennes. La sensation est tellement douce, elle sent les mains d'Emma venir encadrer son visage et la blonde intensifie le contact, demandant la permission d'aller plus loin. Regina entre-ouvre ses lèvres et ressent une explosion de bonheur lorsque leurs langues rentrent en contact. Le temps semble s'être arrêté, les deux femmes ont les yeux fermés et apprécient le moment. Puis Emma met fin au baiser, se recule légèrement et enlève ses mains du visage de Regina. La brune a toujours les yeux fermés, elle sent le regard d'Emma sur elle, mais elle a besoin de ces quelques secondes pour ressentir encore ce premier baiser.

Emma n'ose plus bouger, est-ce qu'elle a bien fait, la brune n'a toujours rien dit, elle reste là les yeux fermés, puis enfin elle les voit, ses deux pupilles noires de désir et les lèvres de Regina venir s'emparer des siennes pour un baiser enflammer. Les deux femmes sont collées l'une à l'autre, s'embrassant avec passion, oubliant tout le reste. Ce n'est qu'une fois à bout de souffle qu'elles se séparent, laissant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, profitant encore un instant de ce contact.

_ On devrait sortir de l'eau je commence à avoir froid.

_ Oui moi aussi.

Les deux femmes sortent de l'eau et s'assoient à même le sable, fixant l'horizon bleu du ciel et de l'océan. Aucune ne sait quoi dire, alors elles restent comme ça sans parler, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma n'en puisse plus du silence.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? Je… Tu me dis si je suis allée trop loin.

_ Oui ça va.

_ Regina, je… tu… je…

_ C'est toi qui perds tes mots maintenant ?

_ Oui, désolée, c'est juste que c'était… ouah !

_ Je suis d'accord.

_ C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

_ Ah parce que tu crois que « ouah » c'est mieux ?

_ Touché ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau quinze ans.

_ Moi aussi, ce n'est pas désagréable. Tu veux faire quoi ?

_ Euh comment ça ? Je…

_ Eh calme, je te parle de là maintenant. Tu veux qu'on rentre ou qu'on passe la soirée ici ?

_ Oh ! Ben je ne sais pas comme tu veux. J'avoue que je suis bien en ta compagnie.

_ On pourrait commencer par aller se doucher et s'habiller, ça s'est rafraichi et je commence à avoir un peu froid, on verra après.

_ Ok ça marche !

Les deux femmes prennent leur sac et se dirigent vers le bloc de douche à disponibilité. Un quart d'heure plus tard elles sont douchées et changées.

_ Alors tu veux faire quoi ? Aller boire un verre, manger, danser ?

_ Je ne sais pas c'est toi qui conduit.

_ Exact, on peut se boire un verre à une terrasse, puis trouver un resto pour manger un petit quelque chose et après on verra.

_ Ça me va.

La soirée se passa sans beaucoup de paroles, elles discutaient tranquillement, puis laissaient de longs moments de silence dans lesquels elles s'observaient. Elles ne savaient pas trop comment agir, ne savaient pas ce que ressentait l'autre, bafouillaient. L'une comme l'autre n'avaient pas eu de relation depuis un moment. Elles se sentaient fragiles et perdues.

_ Regina, on ne va pas se cacher qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous.

_ Je suis d'accord. Emma je me sens si… idiote. Je veux dire je ne sais pas comment agir ou réagir. Ça fait une éternité que je ne vis qu'avec mon travail et je crois que je ne sais plus comment faire.

_ J'en suis à peu près au même point si ça peut te rassurer. Je tiens à toi, je veux dire vraiment. Ce que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure, je ne suis même pas sûre de l'avoir déjà ressenti un jour. Quand je te vois, ma journée s'illumine, mon cœur fait n'importe quoi, je fais n'importe quoi.

_ Je ressens la même chose, et j'aime ce que je ressens, mais j'ai peur. Je…

Emma voyait les larmes venir dans les yeux de Regina, elle voyait la jeune femme perdue. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, lui disant ainsi qu'elle était là, et qu'elle pouvait l'écouter.

_ Regina que se passe-t-il ? Moi aussi j'ai peur. Ma dernière relation sérieuse était avec le père d'Henri, et le résultat n'a pas vraiment été des plus concluants. Depuis j'ai eu quelques hommes ou femmes dans mon lit, mais juste pour un soir. Mais je ne veux pas ça avec toi, je veux qu'on prenne notre temps, j'ai vraiment envie de plus que ça.

_ Emma je n'ai… la dernière femme avec qui je suis sortie date du lycée. Depuis j'ai flirté quelques fois, échanger quelques baisers, mais pas plus, j'ai toujours été la plus jeune, j'avais une année d'avance, et A la fac j'étais le nez dans mes bouquins, après ça on a voulu créer le cabinet et le temps est passé, toujours le nez dans mes livres de droit.

_ Ce n'est pas grave ça, moi aussi la dernière fois ça fait une éternité, bon pas autant mais… tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Non Emma tu ne comprends pas, je… je n'ai jamais partagé mon lit avec qui que ce soit !

_ Oh ! Je… Ouah !

_ Je suis pathétique n'est-ce pas, je suis une avocate brillante de 36 ans et je suis vierge. Tu y crois toi ?

_ Ce n'est pas courant, surtout que tu es magnifique. Mais écoute Regina ce n'est pas important. Ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi.

_ Ça ne te fait pas peur ? Je dis ça car il y a six ans j'avais rencontré quelqu'un et ça l'a fait partir en courant.

_ C'est qu'elle ne te méritait pas ! Non franchement je m'en fou ! La vie que tu as eu à fait que tu n'as pas eu vraiment l'occasion de faire assez confiance à quelqu'un pour franchir le pas, c'est mieux que moi qui ai perdu ma virginité à 16 ans avec un gars qui n'en avait rien à faire de moi.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi. On va y aller à notre rythme, ça te va ?

_ Oui. Emma par contre si tu pouvais le garder pour toi. Même Ruby et ma sœur ne sont pas au courant.

_ Je ne dirais rien. Je suis heureuse que tu m'en aies parlé, je préfère ça que de te faire fuir parce que je veux aller trop vite.

_ Merci.

_ Bon il se fait tard, on a deux heures de route jusqu'à Boston. Je te propose qu'on y aille ? Je ne veux pas être trop dans le cirage demain, Henri rentre en fin de matinée.

_ Ok on y va.

Les deux femmes reprirent la route. Arrivées à Boston Emma déposa Regina chez elle, l'embrassa tendrement et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Alors je suis certaine que beaucoup d'auteurs vont être assez d'accord avec ce que je vais dire maintenant ! Ceci est un aparté et ne fait donc pas partit de la fic!

On aime bien recevoir des messages, on va pas mentir, ça fait plaisir, mais on aime bien aussi pouvoir répondre à ses messages ! Lorsque des messages sont postés en guest, on ne peut malheureusement pas y répondre directement, lorsqu'il y a un pseudo, on peut tout de même personnalisé une réponse sur le chapitre suivant. Mais le plus exaspérant c'est lorsqu'il y a des messages sans réel rapport avec la fic et auxquels on aimerait répondre en privé !

Ne pouvant pas le faire je vais donc avec cette conversation ici, je dois dire que le premier message m'a un peu énervé, car c'est un manque total de respect, oh par pour moi, perso ça me passe au dessus, mais pour une actrice... Le deuxième message j'étais aux courses lorsque je l'ai lu, et j'ai littéralement éclaté de rire... Et en plus ce guest devrait commencé par apprendre correctement le français !

 **Guest chapter 4 . Jul 26**

 **REGINA ELLE ET jolie mais sa soeur et moche**

ma réponse la semaine dernière : Alors un conseil réfléchi avant d'écrire,"et" et "est" ne veuillent pas du tout dire la même chose. Et dire que Zelena est moche, c'est totalement irrespectueux de l'actrice, et excuse moi Rebecca Mader est loin d'être moche! Donc apprends à écrire et à faire des commentaires autres que pour ne rien dire !

 **Guest chapter 5 . Jul 26**

 **toi t un homme que tu trouve zélena joile**

Toujours autant de fautes ! Que répondre à ça! pas grand chose. Je dirais même qu'il n'y a qu'un homme pour faire une telle réflexion! Il m'est d'avis que tu es quelqu'un de très jeune, mais si déjà tu penses comme ça, et bien tu es mal barré ! La beauté est subjective et relative, il ne faut surtout pas mélanger beauté et attirance sexuelle, rien à voir ! Zelena ou "Rebecca Mader", n'est pas du tout mon type de femme, tout comme Emma d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas pour autant que ce ne sont pas de belles femmes. Mais bon fermons la parenthèse.

Ce qui me dérange le plus dans tes commentaires c'est que ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec la fic ! Si tu veux échanger sur de tels sujets trouve un forum ! Je pense que je ne suis pas la seule à penser ça ici ! Écrire demande beaucoup d'investissement, de nombreux auteurs reçoivent des commentaires négatifs pour des fautes d'orthographes, de syntaxe ou autres... Je ne dis pas que je n'ai jamais laissé de commentaires négatifs, mais ils sont un minimum construits et il n'y a généralement pas que du négatif. De plus avant de s'acharner sur des auteurs certains ferais mieux d'apprendre à écrire correctement ! Et relisez-vous avant de poster un commentaire !

Voilà c'était mon petit coup de gueule du jour ! A mercredi pour la suite !


	7. Chapter 6 - Une visite inattendue

Bonjour à tous !

On se retrouve pour la suite des aventures de nos deux héroïnes préférées !

Mais avant juste un grand merci à tous pour vos messages ! Il y a de nombreux guests, identifiés ! A qui je vais prendre le temps de répondre à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous et à dimanche !

* * *

 **6**

 **Une visite inattendue**

Emma avait commencé sa semaine avec la réunion habituelle au centre. Les gars avaient beaucoup parlé, mais elle était totalement incapable de savoir ce qu'ils avaient dit. Elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête, la brune qui avait fait chavirer son cœur.

_ Emma tu en penses quoi ?

_ Hum, hum.

Killian et Graham se regardèrent. Emma n'était pas du tout avec eux. Killian essaya alors de la sortir de sa rêverie.

_ Emma, allo, ici la terre…

_ Euh Emma tu es avec nous ?

Graham avait posé sa main sur son avant-bras pour la faire réagir.

_ Oui Graham qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu étais sur quelle planète ? Ça fait cinq bonnes minutes qu'on te pose une question.

_ Désolée, j'avais la tête ailleurs. C'était à quel sujet ?

_ On voulait savoir quand tu prenais tes congés. Robin est en vacances jusqu'à la fin du mois, moi je suis en congé à la fin de la semaine et Graham voulait savoir quand tu pars pour pouvoir réfléchir à ses congés.

_ Oh, choisi ce qui t'arrange, je n'ai pas d'obligation cette année, Henri part en vacances en août avec sa petite amie et sa mère.

_ Ok, donc je peux prendre de mi-août à mi-septembre ?

_ Oui pas de soucis, je prendrais les 2 semaines début août.

_ 2 semaines seulement ? Tu peux prendre tout le mois, on peut gérer.

_ Je verrais.

_ Ok. Alors il ou elle ?

_ Quoi il ou elle ?

_ Graham voudrait savoir si tu étais sur une planète masculine ou féminine. Moi je pencherais pour une femme.

Emma comprenant enfin de quoi parlaient les garçons commença à rougir. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes, mais quand il s'agissait de Regina, elle perdait tous ses moyens.

_ Oh mais on dirait que tu es accroc !

_ Je ne vous dirais rien. Bon la réunion est finie, au boulot.

Emma quitta le bureau et alla se préparer pour le cours d'Aquagym de 10h.

* * *

Regina était assisse à son bureau, la tête dans les nuages. Elle repensait à sa journée avec Emma, en fermant les yeux elle arrivait presque à sentir son odeur et le goût de ses lèvres. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle était réellement amoureuse. Il était presque 11h00 et elle n'avait strictement rien fait de la matinée. Dans moins d'une heure, elle partirait pour son cours de méditation hebdomadaire.

Pendant ce temps Ruby discutait avec Mary qui venait d'arriver pour chercher David pour déjeuner. Elle venait souvent tôt pour pouvoir voir un peu tout le monde.

_ Au fait du connais la meilleure ?

_ Non Mary, mais j'ai hâte de savoir.

_ Devine qui a sonné à ma porte vendredi soir ?

_ Comment tu veux que je sache moi ? Le grand méchant loup ?

_ Non Regina.

_ Regina ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

Zelena qui passait juste à côté ne put s'empêcher d'approcher en ayant entendu le prénom de sa sœur.

_ Ben je n'ai pas tout compris, elle était habillée d'un jogging, les cheveux mouillés et en vrac et était accompagné d'un homme à moto.

_ Mary tu as fumé quoi ? Ma sœur sur une moto et portant un jogging !

_ Avec un homme ?

Ruby et Zelena se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

_ Je vous assure que c'est vrai, Regina voulait voir David. Vous pouvez lui demander. Chéri tu veux bien leur dire que Regina est passé à la maison vendredi.

_ Tout à fait ! Elle voulait les clés du cabinet, a priori elle a eu un problème de casier, je n'ai pas trop comprit où et du coup elle n'avait pas pu récupérer ses affaires.

_ Et elle était accompagnée ?

_ Oui d'un motard, il a gardé son casque du coup je n'ai pas vu son visage.

_ Regina aurait changé de bord ? Là je n'en reviens pas !

_ D'ailleurs elle est là aujourd'hui ? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée.

_ Oui elle est dans son bureau, elle m'a demandé de ne pas la déranger, qu'elle devait travailler sur un dossier important.

_ Il va falloir que je lui parle quand elle aura un moment. Je suis sa sœur elle pourrait me tenir au courant de sa vie amoureuse !

* * *

Emma se trouvait devant les bureaux du cabinet BMN, après son cours, elle avait eu envie de voir la brune, et c'était dit qu'elle pouvait aller la chercher pour le cours de méditation. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait en bas de l'immeuble elle n'était plus très sûre de son idée. Finalement elle se décida à y aller, elle laissa les casques solidement attachés à la moto, ça serait plus discret, heureusement aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas son cuir mais un simple jeans. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle réfléchit à son entrée en matière, il était certain que Regina ne serait pas la première personne qu'elle croiserait. Lorsque les portent de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le cabinet, elle prit une bonne inspiration et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Ruby discutait avec trois personnes, elle n'osait pas trop les déranger. Elle finit tout de même par se gratter la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

_ Oh Emma ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Euh, j'ai rendez-vous.

_ Ah bon ! Avec qui ?

Emma ne dit surtout pas de bêtise. Les réflexions fusaient dans sa tête.

_ Avec Maître Mills.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Ruby vous demande si vous avez pris rendez-vous avec moi ou avec ma sœur Regina.

_ Oh, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait deux Maître Mills. Euh avec Regina Mills.

_ Alors, je regarde… hum je ne t'ai pas sur le planning. Tu es sûre que c'est aujourd'hui ?

_ Oui j'ai un souci juridique au centre et elle m'a dit que je pouvais passer aujourd'hui pour voir ça avec elle.

_ Ah ! Tu n'es pas passé par moi. Regina a dut oublier de le noter. Je vais l'appeler et voir si elle est disponible.

_ Ok.

Ruby composa le numéro de Regina. Les autres n'avaient pas bougé et attendait de connaitre la suite.

_ Allo Regina, j'ai Emma Swan devant moi, elle dit que tu lui as dit de passer concernant un problème juridique au centre. Hum… Hum. Ok Je te l'envoie.

Ruby raccrocha.

_ C'est bon elle va te recevoir, ça lui était sortie de la tête. Tu me suis, je vais te montrer son bureau.

_ Ok.

Emma suivit Ruby, cette dernière toqua à la porte, et elle put entendre Regina autoriser l'entrée.

Ruby ouvrit la porte et Regina se leva pour venir à ma rencontre.

_ Bonjour Miss Swan, désolée j'avais complètement oublié de prévenir Ruby. C'est bon Ruby tu peux nous laisser, tu fermes la porte en partant.

_ Très bien.

Une fois Ruby Partie et la porte fermée, je me retrouvais seule devant l'objet de mes fantasmes.

_ Euh… bonjour.

_ Bonjour. Alors comme ça nous avions rendez-vous ?

Regina sentit Emma gênée et se mit à rire.

_ Non sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ J'avais juste envie de faire ça.

Emma se rapprocha de Regina et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé.

_ Je vois. Tu sais que j'ai cours dans pas longtemps au centre.

_ Oui, mais je n'aurais pas pu d'embrasser. Tu me manquais.

_ Tu m'as manqué aussi. Sinon tu as vraiment un problème au centre ou ?

_ Non tout va bien.

_ T'es gonflée ! Mais puisque tu es là, tu as un avocat qui gère les dossiers du centre ?

_ Euh non, pour faire quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas moi, pour vérifier les contrats avec les sous-traitants, gérer les problèmes avec les clients en cas de plainte ou d'accident.

_ Hum… je n'y ai jamais pensé. En même temps ça ne fait même pas un an que j'ai ouvert. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en matière de droit.

_ D'autant plus. Tu voudrais que j'y jette un œil ?

_ Je ne voudrais pas d'embêter avec ça.

_ Emma c'est mon travail. Et j'avoue que je serais plus rassurée. Je vais demander à Ruby de te créer un dossier client. Et puis comme ça tu auras des excuses pour venir me voir au cabinet !

_ Ah ben dans ce cas je vote pour.

Regina se rassit derrière son bureau et appela Ruby.

Pendant ce temps à l'accueil les autres y allaient de leurs commentaires.

_ Je ne savais pas que Regina et Emma se connaissaient ?

_ Elles n'ont pas l'air de se connaitre tant que ça, ta sœur l'a appelé Miss Swan.

_ En effet, du coup je comprends d'autant moins pourquoi c'est Regina qui s'occupe de son dossier.

_ Je ne sais pas, deux secondes j'ai un appel de Regina. Oui Regina… hum, oui pas de problème, je te prépare ça. Il te le faut pour quand ? Hum, hum… ok pas de souci.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

_ Que je créer un dossier client pour le centre Snow Hill.

_ Et voilà c'est en cours, du coup il va falloir que tu prennes un vrai rendez-vous et que tu viennes avec les papiers du centre.

_ Ok. Au fait il est quelle heure ?

_ 11h50.

_ Il va falloir qu'on se bouge, si on ne veut pas être en retard. Par contre, je suis en moto, je ne crois pas que ça va le faire avec ta jupe.

_ Je vais me changer. Tu as fait quoi des casques ?

_ Je les ai attachés à la bécane, je me suis dit que ça serait plus discret que d'arriver avec deux casques.

_ Exact.

Regina s'était diriger vers un placard et en avait sortir un tailleur pantalon.

_ Tu as de quoi te changer dans ton bureau alors que tu habites l'étage.

_ Oui, on ne sait jamais. Une chance j'ai déjà mes affaires de sport aussi, par contre ça va pas le faire de partir avec mon sac de sport.

_ Je peux le prendre, ils penseront que c'est le mien.

_ Ok. Tu peux te retourner s'il te plait ?

_ Euh oui désolée.

_ J'ai l'impression d'être une ado qui se cache de ses parents.

_ Un peu c'est vrai, mais j'avoue que j'aime t'avoir juste pour moi dans un premier temps. J'ai Henri et je ne peux pas me permettre de…

_ T'inquiète je comprends, et moi aussi j'aime bien que tu sois mon petit secret. D'ailleurs en sortant tu me laisses parler.

_ Comment ça Maître Mills, vous allez mentir ?

_ Juste un peu, mais pour la bonne cause. Et voilà je suis prête.

_ Euh tu vas rester en talons ?

_ Oui. J'étais aussi en talon la première fois que tu m'as raccompagné.

_ Exact. Bon on y va, sinon je vais être vraiment à la bourre.

Les autres étaient toujours à l'accueil en train de discuter, élaborant toutes sortent de théories.

_ En fait si ça se trouve Emma a choisi de prendre Regina, parce qu'elle veut la mettre dans son lit.

Zelena avait dit cela sans se rendre compte que les deux femmes se trouvaient juste derrière elle. Malgré les signes plus que voyant que lui faisait Mary.

_ Et si ça se trouve Miss Swan a choisi le seul avocat de ce cabinet qui ne soit pas une commère !

_ Oh sœurette, tu étais là.

_ Oui, Ruby tu peux noter Miss Swan pour jeudi prochain à 15h, normalement je n'ai rien sur le planning.

_ Oui c'est bon. Tu t'en vas ?

_ Oui je vais jusqu'au centre, le fournisseur de prestations avec lequel ils ont un problème fait justement une intervention en ce moment, je vais aller lui rappeler les petites lignes du contrat qu'il a signé. Je serais de retour vers 14h, mon premier rendez-vous est à quelle heure ?

_ 14h30.

_ Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Emma et Regina se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, laissant les autres reprendre leur conversation.

_ C'est curieux, j'aurais juré que Regina ne portait pas ce tailleur tout à l'heure !

_ Si maintenant tu hallucines on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Bon si on allait manger.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et partirent déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bâtiment Emma et Regina étaient déjà loin.

* * *

_ Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes.

_ Ça t'ennuie de descendre ici et de finir à pied ? Les gars m'ont déjà charriée ce matin parce que j'étais ailleurs pendant la réunion.

_ Ok pas de souci, j'ai le droit à un bisou ?

_ Mais bien sûr.

Emma retire son casque et embrasse rapidement Regina. Elle remet son casque et file en lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Regina fini les quelques mètres à pied et rejoint le vestiaire pour se changer avant le cours de méditation. Au début elle était venue dans l'espoir de voir la blonde et finalement au bout de plusieurs séances elle y avait pris goût, même si parfois elle avait un peu de mal à faire abstraction d'Emma. Elle y parvenait tout de même et se sentait plus sereine à la fin de la séance. Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus c'était leur déjeuner en tête à tête qui suivait le cours.

_ Comment tu fais ?

_ Comment je fais quoi ?

_ Pour réussir à méditer avec moi qui ne suis pas loin.

_ J'ai un peu de mal au début, puis après penser à toi m'aide à me vider l'esprit du reste. Bon je sais ce n'est pas vraiment le but de se focaliser sur quelque chose, mais comment tu veux que je fasse abstractions, de tes lèvres, de ton sourire, de tes magnifiques boucles blondes, alors que tu es dans la même pièce que moi.

_ Ça me rassure ! Car je n'y arrive pas non plus !

Elles s'étaient installé à la terrasse de leur restaurant habituelle, profitant du soleil étant enfermées le reste de la journée.

_ Hum ça va être long !

_ Qu'est-ce qui va être long.

_ J'ai quinze jours de vacances les deux premières semaines d'août.

_ Et ? Ce n'est pas bien. Tu vas pouvoir profiter de ton fils.

_ Ben non justement, il part tout le mois avec Ruby. Du coup je suis toute seule, et encore normalement je devais prendre le mois entier, mais je vais péter un câble un mois entier à la maison.

_ C'est le calvaire que je vais devoir vivre.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Cette année, ils ont tous voulu partir en vacances à la même période, du coup il a été décidé de fermer le cabinet au mois d'août.

_ Et toi tu ne pars pas en vacances, c'est ça ?

_ Non pas cette année, d'habitude je pars avec Zelena et sa famille, mais cette année, ils voulaient se retrouver entre eux. Je les comprends, mais le mois va être long. Je pense que je vais tout de même avancer mes dossiers.

_ J'ai une idée, mais je ne sais pas si tu serais ok.

_ Dis toujours.

_ Étant donné que tu es seule en vacances imposée et que moi aussi je suis dans le même cas, on pourrait peut-être, je ne sais pas… passer nos vacances ensemble… Hum… trop rapide c'est ça.

_ Euh non… bon un peu peut-être. Mais en même temps ça me ferait du bien de bouger d'ici. Tu proposerais quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas, on pourrait partir à moto et voir au jour le jour. Profiter du grand air, visiter les parcs nationaux.

_ Pourquoi pas. Tu veux une réponse de suite ?

_ Non, prends ton temps, de toute façon je n'ai rien prévu.

_ Ok, je vais voir. Bon je vais devoir y aller, sinon je vais en retard pour mon rendez-vous.

Regina se lève, l'embrasse et lui souhaite une bonne après-midi. Emma l'observe se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus, puis se lève à son tour pour retourner au centre. Elle espère vraiment que Regina va accepter de partir en vacances avec elle.

* * *

Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Voici donc mes réponses aux guests :

 **Julie :** Tout d'abord merci pour ton commentaire. Pas d'inquiétude je n'ai jamais tenu compte de ce genre de commentaires, seulement tout le monde ne réagi pas comme moi, certains auteurs sont jeunes ou fragiles et certains commentaires peuvent leur faire beaucoup de mal.

Sion pour répondre à ta question : "si tu avais des conseils à donner pour créer sa première fiction, quels seraient-ils ?"

Grande question !

Mon premier conseil serait de commencer par noter ses idées au fur et à mesure, et voir lesquelles peuvent aller ensemble. Moi c'est ce que je fais, dès que j'ai une idée je la note, tout ne me sert pas sur le moment, mais ça aide bien et ça peut aussi dépanner en cas de blocage.

Ensuite il faut choisir l'univers dans lequel évoluer et les personnages principaux, ne pas en prendre plus de deux ou trois pour une première fic. Il faut aussi savoir si tu veux rester fidèle à l'univers en place (ex OUAT, Storybrooke et forêt enchantée) ou partir dans ton propre univers comme ma fic actuelle. C'est plus facile de choisir un univers qu'on connait bien.

Après une fois que tu as les idées, l'univers et les personnages, tu peux te lancer. Le premier chapitre n'est pas le plus facile, mais je dois avouer que pour moi le dernier est le plus difficile.

Je conseillerais d'avoir aussi un relecteur, quelqu'un de préférence qui connait l'univers que tu as choisi et qui pourra te guider dans tes choix, noter les incohérence avec l'univers réel, et aussi jeter un œil sur l'orthographe et la syntaxe. Le relecteur peut être quelqu'un que tu connais déjà ou pas, il suffit parfois de demander. C'est ce que j'ai fait au début.

Après il faut se lancer ! Écouter les critiques positives et négatives (construites), faire abstraction des "cons" et surtout se faire plaisir ! L'écriture ne doit jamais être une corvée.

Un dernier conseil, c'est ce que moi je fais, je ne poste jamais une fic sans l'avoir soit bien avancée, soit terminée. Pourquoi ? Déjà parce que je n'aime pas écrire dans la précipitation, je n'aime pas non plus faire attendre les lecteurs trop longtemps. Je reste sur mes idées et je ne subit donc pas l'influence des commentaires, d'ailleurs du coup certains sont très drôle à lire quand on a déjà écrit la suite. Enfin bien préciser le genre de ta fic, le public concerné et l'espacement entre les publications.

Voilà j'espère que ma réponse te convient. N'hésite pas si tu as d'autres questions.

 **Alice** : Bonjour et merci de tes commentaires, ravie d'apprendre que cette fic est dans tes préférées. Ne t'inquiète pas je sais faire la différence entre une faute de frappe ou d'inattention, on n'en fait tous ! Je n'ai encore mangé personne ! De plus les commentaires hors de propos me passent au dessus de la tête, sinon ça ne ferait pas 11 ans que je partage mes écrits ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu !

 **Guest1** : Et oui une révélation inattendu ! J'aime bien faire ça de temps en temps, et ça ne sera pas la seule !

 **PinGuouine** : Merci pour ton commentaire, et oui je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, le jour où ça ne sera plus le cas, c'est qu'il sera temps d'arrêter !

 **tiare80** : Bonjour, on se retrouve encore avec plaisir. Le placard, un classique, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Robin... il en fait du souci celui-là! Mais bon il m'en fallait un et c'est le perso que j'apprécie le moins, du coup voilà ! Un jour il y aura le revers de la médaille ! Graham, oui je l'aime bien lui, du coup j'ai voulu lui donner un peu le rôle du grand frère protecteur !

Pour les autres guests, juste merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien !


	8. Chapter 7 - Une nouvelle renversante

Bonjour à tous.

Merci beaucoup de lire ma fic, vous êtes plus de 300 à lire chaque chapitre et ça fait vraiment plaisir. Je répond rapidement aux guests et je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

Guest1 : Je ne vais pas tout dévoiler, une nouvelle révélation dans ce chapitre qui devrait satisfaire ta frustration. En effet MM ou comment brouiller les pistes pour nos deux protagonistes. Ruby et Zelena vont avoir du mal à deviner la vérité.

tiare80 : Des questions ils vont tous s'en poser et les réponses vont mettre du temps à arriver...

Voici donc la suite et comme le titre le dit une nouvelle des plus renversante !

* * *

 **7**

 **Une nouvelle renversante**

Deux jours qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, une éternité pour Emma. Elle se demandait encore comment elle pouvait être aussi accroc en si peu de temps. Henri était rentré du camping dimanche, mais passait toutes ses journées avec ses copains. Du coup elle en profitait pour essayer de préparer un peu ses propres vacances en espérant que sa jolie brune l'accompagne. Elle était plongée dans ses recherches lorsqu' Henri passa la porte, elle ne l'entendit pas approcher. Ce dernier regarda par-dessus son épaule et fut surprit de voir les recherches qu'effectuait sa mère.

_ Tu pars en vacances ?

_ Oh Henri, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer. Euh je ne sais pas, peut-être.

_ Toute seule ?

_ Avec qui veux-tu ? Mon fils m'abandonne lâchement !

_ Hum…

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien, c'est juste que tu parais différente en ce moment. Plus… souriante !

Emma avait rougi sans s'en rendre compte, mais Henri lui n'avait rien manqué.

_ Tu me le dirais si tu voyais quelqu'un ?

_ Bien entendu ! Si je trouvais le grand amour je ne manquerais pas de te prévenir.

_ Hum… je sens que tu me caches quelque chose. Je t'ai à l'œil maman.

_ Et toi hâte de partir avec Meghan, Ruby et Belle ?

_ Oui ça va être trop fun ! On va faire tous les parcs d'attraction d'Orlando ! Tu aurais pu venir avec nous !

_ Et tenir la chandelle ? Non merci.

_ Tu vas me manquer. Bon je suis crevé, je vais me coucher.

Henri partit en direction de sa chambre en laissant Emma à ses recherches. Avant de fermer sa porte il interpella sa mère.

_ Maman !

_ Oui gamin ?

_ J'espère qu'il ou elle acceptera de venir en vacances avec toi. Tu mérites d'être heureuse et j'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance quand tu seras prête.

Emma resta la bouche ouverte, ne sachant absolument pas quoi répondre à son fils. Celui-ci se mit à rire et referma la porte de sa chambre. Décidément quand est-ce qu'il avait grandi à ce point !

* * *

Regina arborait un immense sourire depuis le début de la semaine. Ce samedi en compagnie d'Emma avait été un véritable bol d'oxygène, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien. Ces amis avaient remarqué un changement, mais aucun n'avait encore osé aborder le sujet avec elle. Tous avaient eu vent de son passage chez David et Mary, accompagnée d'un mystérieux motard. En ce jeudi matin ils étaient tous en salle de réunion pour mettre à jour différents dossiers. Regina arriva la dernière et se demanda pourquoi ils étaient tous si silencieux. Ils débutèrent la réunion sans rien ajouter, ce n'est qu'une fois le dernier dossier traité que vinrent les premières questions.

_ Regina je te trouve rayonnante en ce moment.

_ Euh, merci August.

_ Dis-moi sœurette si tu nous parlais un peu de ce mystérieux motard ?

Regina les regarda tous, ils attendaient sa réponse avec impatience, elle n'allait certainement pas leur donner ce plaisir.

_ De qui tu parles ?

_ Zelena fait référence au motard qui t'accompagnait lorsque tu es passé chez moi vendredi soir.

_ Ah ! Juste une personne sympathique qui était en Aquabike avec moi, qui a bien voulu me raccompagner parce que mon casier ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Du coup plus de clés d'appartement, de voiture, vous voyez la situation quoi.

_ Mince ! Moi qui pensais que tu avais enfin rencontré quelqu'un ! Sinon tu fais quoi de tes vacances ?

_ Eh bien franchement je ne sais pas ! J'irais peut-être un peu à la plage, faire les magasins, bref ce que je n'ai pas le temps de faire en temps normal.

_ C'est ennuyeux ! Ça te dirait de venir avec Belle, moi et les enfants, on part en Floride faire la tournée des parcs.

_ C'est gentil Ruby, mais ça va aller, je me vois mal tenir la chandelle !

_ Oh mais non !

_ Tu plaisantes ? Deux ados pré pubères et deux adultes adulescentes ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Ça va aller, pour une fois je vais prendre du temps pour moi !

_ Ok. Bon il est temps de retourner au boulot.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle de réunion et regagnèrent chacun leur bureau. Regina entra dans le sien et se reposa contre sa porte en soufflant un bon coup. Elle venait de l'échappée belle et en même temps elle n'avait pas menti, juste omit quelques détails. Quant aux vacances elle ne savait réellement pas, cela faisait trois jours quelle retournait la proposition d'Emma dans sa tête.

* * *

Le reste de la matinée et le début d'après-midi passèrent très vite, et ce n'est que lorsque son interphone sonna et que Ruby lui annonça que son rendez-vous de 15h était arrivé qu'elle leva la tête de ses dossiers et réalisa que son rendez-vous n'était autre qu'Emma Swan.

_ Bonjour Miss Swan, je vous en prie, entrez. Vous m'avez bien apporté tous les dossiers ?

_ Bonjour Maître Mills, oui, j'ai tout ici.

Regina referma la porte derrière Emma et n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit avant qu'une bouche vienne s'écraser sur la sienne. Emma demanda l'autorisation d'approfondir le baiser, ce que Regina ne mit pas longtemps à accepter. Le baiser dura de longues secondes, durant lesquelles les deux femmes oublièrent totalement le monde autour d'elles. Elles finirent par se séparer et Emma découvrit une Regina au joues rougies lui lança son plus beau sourire. Regina lui passa devant et regagna son fauteuil. Emma resta plantée au milieu du bureau, profitant encore des sensations de ce baiser volé.

_ Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?

_ Hein ? Oh si, si. J'arrive. Emma prit place en face de Regina et ce dit qu'heureusement il y avait un bureau entre elles.

_ Alors voyons voir ce que tu m'as apporté.

Emma tendit ses dossiers à Regina qui commença à les éplucher. Pendant plus d'une heure elle passa tout en revue, faisant des remarques de temps à autres, remarques qu'Emma n'enregistra absolument pas, trop captivé par sa contemplation de la jolie brune en face d'elle.

_ Donc tu vois, là ça serait bien de mettre une clause de… Emma ? Emma tu m'écoutes ?

_ Hein ? Euh oui, oui je t'écoute.

_ Ah oui et qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

_ Euh que tu acceptais de partir en vacances avec moi ?

Regina se mit à rire devant la moue enfantine de la blonde.

_ Tu n'as rien écouté, c'est bien ça ?

_ Pas un traitre mot.

_ Ok, heureusement j'ai pris des notes, je te mettrais tout ça au propre et tu pourras les lire à tête reposée.

_ Ok merci. Bon alors tu viens avec moi ou pas ?

_ Emma, je… je ne sais pas. Ça me fait un peu peur.

_ Tu as peur de passer un mois seule avec moi ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non. C'est plutôt le moyen de locomotion qui me fait peur. Les seules fois que je suis monté à moto c'est avec toi, là tu me parles de faire un road trip en moto ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil.

_ Oh ! Ce n'est que ça ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, on ne va pas faire que rouler. On s'arrêtera dès que tu le souhaiteras, on peut aussi se poser une semaine ou deux au même endroit. Je n'ai pas encore d'idée très précise, néanmoins voici un petit dossier avec des idées d'itinéraires !

Regina feuilleta les pages que la blonde lui tendait, elle avait dû passer des heures à monter ce dossier. Elle avait vraiment envie de lui dire oui, mais comment lui avouer que ça plus grande peur était en fait de se retrouver le soir dans le même lit et de ne pas savoir comment agir.

_ Regina regarde-moi. Je ne te force en rien. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup, ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'on est ensemble. Enfin si on est bien ensemble, on n'en a même pas vraiment discuté. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je me sens bien quand je pense à toi et encore mieux quand je suis avec toi. Même mon fils l'a remarqué.

_ Tu en as parlé à Henri ?

_ Non, il m'a juste dit que j'avais l'air heureuse et que quand je serais prête je pourrais lui présenter la personne qui as réussi à me redonner ce sourire.

_ Il est intelligent ton fils.

_ Oui, je crois qu'il me connait trop bien. Je sens que tu as peur, mais je te l'ai dit, on ira à ton rythme ! Alors s'il te plait dis oui !

Emma la regardait avec ses yeux de cocker, si bien qu'elle finit par craquer.

_ C'est d'accord je viens avec toi. Par contre je n'ai aucune idée de comment on voyage à moto, de ce qu'on doit prendre, combien d'affaires on doit prendre. Enfin bref, il va falloir me briffer.

_ Aucun problème, tu fais quoi samedi ?

_ Euh rien.

_ Ok, alors je t'emmène faire du shopping ! Au fait tu viens à l'aquabike vendredi soir ?

_ Oui je pense.

_ Ok cool, on pourrait se faire un resto après.

_ Ça me va. Emma je suis désolée, mais mon rendez-vous suivant est arrivé, je vais devoir mettre fin à cet entretien.

_ Ok, à demain soir belle brune.

Emma pose un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres et Regina a encore les yeux fermés lorsqu'elle quitte son bureau.

* * *

La semaine de travail était enfin terminée. Regina était chez elle en train de se préparer pour sa soirée avec Emma, lorsque son téléphone sonna.

_ Allo !

_ ...

_ Bonjour docteur. Vous avez les résultats ?

_ …

_ C'est vrai ? Je… oh mon dieu !

_ …

_ Demain matin 9h ? Oui pas de souci je viendrais.

Regina raccrocha et resta un moment perdue dans ses pensées. Tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, le cours d'Aquabike avait déjà commencé. Elle envoya alors un texto à la blonde pour la prévenir qu'elle avait eu un empêchement et lui demandant de se retrouver au restaurant.

Regina se prit la tête entre les mains, comment allait-elle annoncer ça à la blonde ! Elle finit de se préparer puis quitta son appartement pour se rendre au restaurant.

_ Regina je suis là !

_ Regina s'approcha de la blonde et lui donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Elle s'assit en face d'elle et le serveur s'approcha pour prendre les commandes de boissons.

_ Que désirez-vous boire mesdames.

_ Une eau gazeuse avec une rondelle de citron pour moi, s'il vous plait.

Emma resta à regarder la brune, et fut sorti de ses pensées par le serveur.

_ Euh… la même chose s'il vous plait.

_ Très bien je vous apporte ça mesdames.

Une fois le serveur partit, Emma ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

_ Regina ça va ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ Une eau gazeuse ? On est vendredi soir, on se fait un petit diner tranquille, on ne bosse pas demain, et tu commandes une eau gazeuse !

Regina avait baissé la tête ne sachant que répondre à la blonde se trouvant en face d'elle.

_ Regina qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'es pas venue au cours, je sens que tu me cache quelque chose. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Regina releva la tête et regarda la blonde droit dans les yeux.

_ Le serveur arrive, on passe notre commande et on en discute après.

_ Ok.

Le serveur apporta leurs boisons et prit leurs commandes. Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent à nouveau seule, Emma laissa le temps à Regina de démarrer d'elle-même.

_ Tu te souviens de notre première sortie ?

_ Bien sûr. Une des plus belles soirées de ma vie.

_ Ce soir-là on a beaucoup discuté, tu m'as parlé d'Henri, combien il avait changé ta vie, tu m'as demandé si moi aussi j'avais ou je voulais des enfants.

_ Euh oui. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'aurais pas dit ?

_ En fait oui.

_ Tu as un enfant ?

_ Euh non, enfin pas encore.

_ Regina je ne comprends rien !

_ Je suis enceinte.

Emma resta figée face à cette déclaration. Comment c'était possible, la femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle lui avait-elle menti à ce point. Lui disant qu'elle était vierge, qu'elle aimait les femmes, alors qu'en fait elle voyait quelqu'un et qu'aujourd'hui elle attendait un enfant de cet homme !

_ Emma, je…

_ Comment ça tu es enceinte ? Je veux dire, tu… le week-end dernier tu m'as dit des choses et là tu…

_ J'ai fait une insémination artificielle.

_ Tu quoi ?

_ En fait ça fait deux ans que j'essaye, j'avais déjà fait trois tentatives, mais chaque fois ça avait été un échec. J'étais seule, mais mon désir d'enfant était tellement fort, que j'ai voulu essayer. Après trois échecs j'étais démoralisé, j'avais renoncé, puis je t'ai rencontré, ce soir-là notre conversation m'a redonné du courage et j'ai voulu tenter le coup une dernière fois. Ma gynéco m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour m'annoncer la nouvelle.

_ Ouah ! Tu… tu vas avoir un bébé ! Mais c'est… fantastique. Félicitation.

_ Merci. Emma, je… ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Non. Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

_ Je veux dire, on sort ensemble depuis une semaine et moi je t'annonce que je suis enceinte. C'est…

_ C'est quoi ? Regina tu as fait quelque chose pour toi. Quelque chose que tu désirais depuis des années. Je trouve ça courageux, merveilleux. Qui je serais pour juger ça. Oui je sors avec toi et si ça doit durer j'accepterais ton enfant, tout comme toi je suis sûre que tu accepteras Henri. Je ne vois pas de différence. A part peut-être que je vais pouvoir être présente pour toi.

Regina avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle pensait qu'Emma fuirait en apprenant la nouvelle, mais non la blonde était toujours là et voulait rester auprès d'elle.

_ Eh ne pleure pas. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Tu es enceinte de combien ?

_ Trois semaines. J'ai rendez-vous demain avec ma gynéco. Est-ce que tu viendrais avec moi ?

_ Euh oui bien sûr si tu le souhaite. Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure ?

_ Neuf heure. On pourra toujours faire du shopping après.

_ Ok. Ouah ! Je suis vraiment contente pour toi.

Les deux femmes passèrent une soirée des plus agréables. Au moment de se quitter, Regina embrassa Emma très fort, ne voulant pas la laisser partir.

_ Tu veux venir à la maison ce soir ?

_ J'en ai très envie, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit raisonnable.

_ S'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule. Je n'arriverais pas à dormir, j'ai tellement de questions dans ma tête et…

_ Et stop, j'ai compris. Je viens.

Regina monta dans sa voiture et Emma la suivit en moto. Elles ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre l'appartement de la brune. Regina leur prépara une tisane pour elle et un chocolat chaud cannelle pour Emma. Elles discutèrent encore un moment puis vint le moment d'aller se coucher.

Les deux femmes n'avaient encore jamais partagé le même lit, elles se trouvèrent gênées en se trouvant devant, ne sachant pas comment agir. Emma voyant la gêne de Regina, commença à se déshabiller, elle retira son pantalon et son chemisier, restant en boxer de sport et débardeur. Elle se glissa dans le lit et attendit que la brune fasse de même. Cette dernière alla se changer dans la salle de bain et revint vêtue d'une nuisette noire. Emma se dit alors que cette femme allait la mener à sa perte. Regina entra à son tour dans le lit et les deux femmes restèrent un moment côte à côte à regarder le plafond sans rien dire. Emma ouvrit alors ses bras et invita Regina à venir s'y blottir. La brune ne se fit pas prier et ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Emma l'observa un moment avant d'elle aussi tomber dans les bras de Morphée.


	9. Chapter 8 - Du rêve à la réalité

Bonjour à tous, en cette journée pluvieuse voici la suite.

Tout d'abord merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et mises en follow.

Bon vous n'avez pas été sans réaction à cette nouvelle renversante, pour répondre à Guest1, en effet Regina et Emma commencent tout juste leur relation et on peut se dire que ça fait beaucoup de lui demander de l'accompagner à son rendez-vous. Mais Emma et Regina était devenues amies avant leur relation et Emma est pour le moment la seule personne au courant. Zelena aurait été au courant elle aurait accompagné sa sœur. En effet Regina aurait pu y aller seule, mais elle a décidé de jouer carte sur table autant le faire jusqu'au bout !

* * *

 **8**

 **Du rêve à la réalité.**

Les premiers rayons du soleil caressaient son visage, elle ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Emma tourna la tête et fut ravie de découvrir Regina encore paisiblement endormie au creux de son épaule. Elle se sentait bien, elle pourrait rester là toute sa vie. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre, il était 7h30. Tout doucement elle se dégagea de Regina, cette dernière émit quelques ronchonnements, mais resta endormie. Elle sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle commença par préparer un chocolat chaud cannelle pour elle et un lait chaud pour Regina. Elle partit ensuite à la recherche de nourriture. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait préparé deux assiettes composées d'œufs brouillés, de bacon, de pain toast tartinés de crème de fromage. Sur le plateau elle déposa aussi deux verres de jus d'abricot et les tasses.

Emma retourna dans la chambre, déposa le plateau à même le sol à côté du lit et retourna sous les draps. Là elle s'approcha de la belle endormie et commença à lui faire de petits baisers légers sur le visage, faisant naitre un sourire incroyable.

_ Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

_ Bonjour. Oui ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi.

_ Tu es belle au réveil. Et encore plus quand tu rougis.

_ Merci. Hum ça sent bon.

_ Tu as faim ?

_ Oui. Ne me dis pas que…

Regina stoppa sa phrase en voyant Emma attraper le plateau du petit déjeuner.

_ Ouah… attention je vais y prendre goût.

_ Mais c'est le but très chère, que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi.

_ Merci, vraiment Emma merci pour tout ça. Tu as bien dormi ?

_ Oui comme un bébé.

Regina regarda alors son ventre et posa sa main dessus. Emma la trouva encore plus belle. Emma se pencha alors sur le ventre et y déposa un baiser.

_ Coucou toi, tu sais que ta maman est la plus belle femme que j'ai pu rencontrer. J'ai hâte de te rencontrer toi aussi, je suis sûre que tu vas beaucoup lui ressembler.

Regina se mit à rire, son rire était le son le plus merveilleux qu'il ait été donné à Emma d'entendre. La brune s'était redressée et avait saisi une des tasses, elle fut surprise par le gout du contenu.

_ Euh Emma, pourquoi mon café c'est transformé en lait chaud.

_ Parce que la caféine n'est pas bon pour le bébé que le café en contient environ 180mg par tasse alors que le lait est très bon pour le bébé.

_ Ah oui, mais non !

_ Je peux te faire un thé si tu veux, il ne contient que 50mg si c'est du noir ou encore mieux 30mg si c'est du vert.

_ Ok va pour un thé, je dois avoir du thé vert gingembre citron.

_ Parfais, le gingembre et le citron sont très bons pour la grossesse.

_ Mais tu es une vrai encyclopédie ma parole !

_ Non, c'est juste qu'au centre on n'a pas mal de femmes enceintes, du coup j'ai fait un stage pour connaitre les recommandations à donner, savoir ce qu'elles pouvaient boire ou manger, les positions qu'elles pouvaient prendre au sol, les sports à pratiquer… Tu vois quoi.

_ Ok, c'est cool, je suis bien encadré alors.

_ Je vais prendre soin de toi. Bon il serait temps de manger tout ça, sinon on va finir par être en retard.

Emma continua à donner des conseils à Regina pendant que les deux femmes profitaient du petit déjeuner. Ensuite elles passèrent à la douche séparément et finirent de se préparer.

* * *

Elles décidèrent de prendre la voiture de Regina pour se rendre à son rendez-vous. Elles étaient installées dans la salle d'attente depuis seulement cinq minutes lorsque la gynéco vint les chercher.

_Bonjour Regina, entrez. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas venue seule.

_ Bonjour docteur, euh non, voici Emma Swan, ma… ma compagne.

_ Enchantée Emma, je peux vous appeler par votre prénom.

_ Bonjour, oui pas de souci.

_ Je ne savais pas que vous étiez en couple !

_ En fait c'est tout récent, on se connait depuis quelques mois, mais nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis une semaine. Voulant partir sur une relation saine, j'ai préféré lui parler de ma grossesse.

_ Très bien. Étant donné que vous êtes là Emma, je suppose que cela ne vous pose pas de problème.

_ Non, au contraire je suis ravie pour Regina. J'ai moi-même un enfant et je comprends son désir d'en avoir un.

_ Très bien. Alors Regina comment vous sentez-vous ?

_ Bien, vraiment très bien en fait. Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore tout à fait. Je me pose tellement de questions.

_ Et bien on va essayer d'y répondre si vous voulez bien. Je vais tout d'abord vous faire une échographie pour vérifier que tout va bien.

_ Regina je vais peut-être vous laisser le temps de l'examen.

_ Non reste.

_ Ok.

Regina s'installa et l'examen pu commencer. Emma et elle fixaient l'écran dévoilant pour la première fois cette nouvelle vie à venir. On ne voyait pas grand-chose à ce stade juste une petite boule confirmant bien la grossesse. Regina et Emma avaient toutes les deux les larmes aux yeux. La gynéco les laissa un moment pour regarder puis termina l'examen. Elle lui fit quelques recommandations et demanda si elles avaient des questions.

_ J'ai en effet quelques questions, nous devons partir en vacances à moto, est-ce que c'est dangereux pour le bébé.

_ Personnellement je le déconseille, pas que la moto soit mauvais en soit, mais le risque de chute est important. De plus les vibrations ne sont pas forcément très bonnes dans le premier trimestre.

_ Bon Regina je crois qu'on va partir en voiture, je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

_ Je pense que ça serait plus sage en effet. Après le risque zéro n'existe pas. Mais rien ne sert de multiplier les risques. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

_ Euh oui, mais…

Emma vit que Regina se trouvait tout à coup gênée, elle décida donc de la laisser seule avec la gynéco.

_ Regina je t'attends dans le couloir.

_ Ok

Une fois Emma sortit, il fallut quelques minutes à Regina pour enfin poser sa question.

_ Docteur, vous connaissez bien mon dossier et je… vous savez que je… enfin je…

_ Vous voulez parler des relations sexuelles c'est ça ?

_ Oui. Je n'en ai jamais eu comme vous le savez et je ne sais pas ce qui est bon ou pas pour le bébé.

_ Regina, c'est normal d'avoir peur, d'autant plus dans une situation comme la vôtre. Mais ne craignez rien, vous pouvez avoir des relations sexuelles pendant la grossesse, et je le recommande même, votre bien être pendant l'acte va se répercuté sur le bébé et il va se sentir très bien lui aussi. Mais il ne ressentira que ce bien être, rien d'autre. Ce qui est mauvais par contre c'est le stress, alors laissez-vous guider par votre charmante compagne. Elle m'a l'air d'être à votre écoute, est-elle au courant de votre virginité ?

_ Oui je lui ai dit.

_ Et elle est toujours là. Regina je crois que vous avez trouvé la perle rare, alors surtout si vous avez des doutes n'hésitez pas à lui en parler.

_ Très bien, merci pour tout docteur.

_ Bon on se revoit dans sept semaines, d'ici là profitez bien de vos vacances.

_ Merci, au-revoir.

Regina sortit du cabinet rassurée, elle retrouva Emma dans le couloir, lui prit la main et elles sortirent toutes les deux de l'établissement pour continuer leur journée de préparation vacances.

* * *

Les deux femmes venaient d'arriver au centre commercial, Emma proposa d'aller se poser un peu pour discuter de ce qu'elles devaient faire. Elles trouvèrent un bar à jus et s'installèrent à une table. Elles commandèrent leurs boissons et commencèrent à discuter.

_ Bon maintenant que la moto est bannie, ça va être plus simple de s'organiser.

_ Je suis désolée, je sais combien tu voulais faire ça en moto, je…

_ Eh ! Stop ne t'excuse pas d'être enceinte, on aura tout le temps de faire de la moto, je ne vais pas en mourir. Par contre pour avoir un côté plus vacances je propose qu'on parte avec ma voiture.

_ Tu as quoi comme voiture ?

_ Ah ! Non je ne vais rien te dire, surprise.

_ Emma, il faut être sympa avec une femme enceinte, il ne faut pas me stresser.

_ J'y crois pas ! Tu joues cette carte-là ! Et ben non tu ne sauras pas. Bon tu n'as qu'une semaine à attendre, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

_ Ok, fais-moi la surprise. Bon alors on part où ?

_ Alors ne sachant pas si tu connais ou pas, j'avais dans l'idée de partir dans la région des grands lacs.

_ Genre chutes du Niagara, Détroit, Toronto…

_ Oui soit faire tout le tour des grands lacs, ou une partie et faire ensuite de Toronto à Montréal, puis revenir par le Maine. Mais l'un comme l'autre ferait faire 4000km en quatre semaines. Ou alors on va au bord d'un des grands lacs et on se pose. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as envie.

_ On pourrait faire un petit mix. Je ne connais pas du tout la région des grands lacs, on pourrait se poser une semaine, puis avancer, une autre semaine, et ainsi de suite.

_ Oui ça pourrait être pas mal. Du coup il faudrait peut-être voir pour réserver les locations. Il y a une agence ici, on pourrait se renseigner. Voir ce qu'ils peuvent nous conseiller, je ne connais pas non plus cette région.

_ Ça me va. On termine notre jus et on y va.

_ Ça a été avec la gynéco, elle a pu répondre à tes questions ?

_ Oui, oui. Je…

Regina sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Parler de sexe n'avait jamais été quelque chose de facile pour elle. Néanmoins elle trouvait rassurant de pouvoir se confier à Emma.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler.

_ En fait mes questions te concerne aussi.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui, je tenais à savoir si je pouvais avoir une vie sexuelle normale pendant ma grossesse. Je sais on n'en est pas encore là dans notre relation, mais je me sentais stressée et j'ai préféré poser la question.

_ Ok, c'est cool. Et alors ?

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Ben normale ou abstinence ?

Fit Emma avec une moue de petite fille, attendant qu'on lui offre un bonbon. Regina se mit à rire, ce qui eut pour résultat de détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune contre-indication, que tant que maman est détendue et prend du plaisir, alors bébé se porte bien. Ce qu'il faut éviter ce sont les situations de stress.

_ Dans ce cas je ferais en sorte de faire planer bébé !

Les deux femmes se levèrent et partirent en riant en direction de l'agence de voyage. Elles pénétrèrent dans l'agence et furent heureuse de constater qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne devant elle. Elles prirent donc un siège et commencèrent à feuilleter une brochure sur la région des grands lacs. Quand vint leur tour, elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bureau et expliquèrent à la conseillère ce qu'elles désiraient comme vacances et demandèrent ce qu'elle pouvait leur proposer.

_ Alors, hum à une semaine du départ ça ne va pas être facile. Vous préférez loger dans les grandes villes, près des plages, au milieu de nulle part ?

Elles se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. C'est Regina qui se décida à parler.

_ Euh plutôt des lieux au calme, nous sommes à Boston toute l'année, donc si on pouvait éviter les grandes villes, on les visitera peut-être, mais près de la nature ça serait mieux.

Emma acquiesça, étant du même avis.

_ Sur des semaines entières, les réservations sont en général du samedi au samedi. Étant donné la distance pour aller jusqu'au premier lac, je vous conseillerais de partir le vendredi soir et de dormir en route. Je peux vous proposer pour la première semaine une chambre en Bed & Breakfast au bord du lac Ontario, près de Hamilton. Vous ne serez ainsi pas trop loin de Toronto, des chutes du Niagara et également du lac Erié. Je ne vous ai pas demandé si ce genre d'établissement pourrait vous convenir.

La conseillère tourna l'écran et leur montra l'établissement, C'était une jolie maison au bord du lac avec seulement deux chambres.

_ Je tiens à préciser qu'en règle générale l'établissement est complet à cette saison, mais il y a eu un désistement hier. C'est une chambre avec un grand lit. Peut-être cela vous pose problème ?

Emma et Regina se regardèrent, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait d'objection, elles validèrent donc ce choix. Ensuite la conseillèrent leur proposa de faire route vers Sault Sainte Marie qui se trouvait au croisement des trois autres grands lacs, le lac Supérieur, le lac Michigan et le lac Huron. Elle leur avait trouvé un petit hôtel à quelques minutes à pied du lac Supérieur. Pour la troisième semaine elle leur conseilla de revenir en direction de Chicago, là elle trouva un petit hôtel au bord du lac Michigan à trente minutes de la grande ville. Enfin pour la dernière semaine elle leur proposa un hôtel aux alentours de Cleveland au bord du lac Erié. Elles n'auraient plus qu'à trouver un motel pour le trajet allé et un autre pour le trajet retour. Les deux femmes décidèrent de partager les frais en deux parts égales.

Elles passèrent le reste de la journée à faire les boutiques, afin de trouver des tenues d'été convenant à leurs vacances. Le soir elles se dirent au-revoir en bas de chez Regina et la blonde regagna son appartement pour passer sa soirée et son dimanche avec Henri qu'elle ne verrait pas pendant quatre semaines.

Regina se coucha ce soir-là, heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. En l'espace de quelques jours sa vie avait complètement changé. Elle avait trouvé la plus merveilleuse des petites amies et attendait enfin l'enfant qu'elle désirait tant. Dans une semaine elle serait au bord du lac Ontario à profiter pleinement de ses vacances en compagnie de la belle blonde qui faisait chavirer son cœur.

* * *

La dernière semaine de travail passa lentement, trop lentement au gout de tous. Regina n'avait rien dit concernant sa grossesse. Elle voulait attendre que le premier trimestre soit passé pour l'annoncer. Elle ne leur avait pas parlé de ses vacances à venir, connaissant ses amis, ils lui auraient posé tout un tas de questions, auxquelles elle n'avait absolument pas envie de répondre. Elle n'avait pas changé ses habitudes et le lundi c'était rendu au centre à son cours de méditation et avait déjeuné avec Emma. Dans la semaine elle avait également fait un cours d'Aquabike avec Graham. Emma lui avait conseillé de ne pas y aller trop fort, mais que c'était bien de continuer à en faire.

Le vendredi midi le cabinet ferma ses portes pour les quatre semaines à venir. Ils se souhaitèrent tous de bonnes vacances et se reverraient dans un mois.

Emma déposa Henri chez Ruby en début d'après-midi, Elle garda son fils dans ses bras de longues minutes avant d'enfin le libérer. Ruby lui demanda une fois encore si elle était sûre de ne pas vouloir les accompagner. Une fois de plus elle répondit que non merci. Elle repartit chez elle un peu triste de ne pas passer les vacances avec son fils, c'était la première fois et son cœur de maman avait du mal à laisser l'oisillon voler de ses propres ailes. Henri quant à lui était heureux de passer un mois entier avec sa petite amie.

_ J'ai trop hâte d'être à demain !

_ C'est dommage que ta mère ne soit pas venue. Elle ne va pas s'ennuyer toute seule pendant un mois.

_ Oh, je ne pense pas ! En fait je crois qu'elle part en vacances avec quelqu'un.

_ Ta mère a rencontré quelqu'un ?

_ Elle ne me l'a pas confirmé, mais j'en suis presque sûr. Elle sourit tout le temps, chantonne. Elle est heureuse et je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je ne sais pas si c'est un homme ou une femme, mais j'espère que je pourrais rencontrer cette personne bientôt. Mais quelque chose me dit que si elle ne m'en a pas parlé c'est que cette fois c'est du sérieux.

_ Ah bon ? C'est plutôt l'inverse en général.

_ Non, ma mère me raconte tout ! Et quand elle ne dit rien c'est qu'elle ne veut pas me blesser, donc que c'est potentiellement sérieux. Ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, mais finalement ça n'a duré qu'un mois et elle était à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Donc j'espère que cette fois c'est la bonne personne.

Henri espérait de tout cœur avoir raison, mais ça seul le temps le lui dirait…


	10. Chapter 9 - Le départ

Bonjour,

Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, mais en tout cas merci.

Voici la suite.

* * *

 **9**

 **Le départ**

Regina finissait de se préparer, Emma devait passer la prendre d'une minute à l'autre. Elle était assisse sur sa valise à essayer de la fermer lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Emma d'entrer sans prévenir, elle se posait encore la question lorsque la tête de sa sœur apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_ Salut sœurette, je culpabilise, du coup je venais voir si tu ne voulais pas venir avec nous en vacances, mais je vois que tu as ta valise de prête, tu pars quelque part ?

Regina se trouva pour le moins prise au dépourvu, vite il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose.

_ Euh oui ! En me baladant samedi dernier j'ai vu une offre pour un séjour en club de vacances au bord du lac Michigan, je suis allée me renseigner et ça avait l'air sympa, du coup j'ai réservé. Je me suis dit que ça me changerait les idées.

_ Ok cool, tu y va en voiture ou en avion ?

_ En avion.

_ Tu as besoin que je te dépose avant que l'on prenne la route.

_ Non, non, mon avion n'est que demain, la réservation commence samedi.

_ Ok, ben dans ce cas passes de bonnes vacances, tu m'enverras une carte !

Au même moment son téléphone émit un bip, elle regarda c'était un message d'Emma lui disant qu'elle était devant l'immeuble.

_ Un problème ?

_ Non, c'est juste un message pour me rappeler l'heure de mon avion. Passes de bonnes vacances toi aussi.

Zelena repartit, laissant sa sœur à ses bagages. Regina se dépêcha d'envoyer un message à Emma, lui demandant de se garer un peu plus loin car Zelena n'allait pas tarder à sortir de l'immeuble.

Regina finit rapidement de préparer ses affaires et dix minutes plus tard elle descendit rejoindre Emma. Elle regarda à gauche et à droite et ne vit pas la blonde. Emma qui elle l'avait vu, sortit de sa voiture et alla à sa rencontre.

_ Bonjour.

_ Bonjour

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis Emma attrapa un des sacs de la brune. Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la voiture d'Emma et Regina se figea en découvrant la dite voiture.

_ Un problème ?

_ Tu ne comptes pas vraiment partir en vacances avec ça ?

_ Si pourquoi ?

Devant elles se trouvaient une coccinelle jaune qui avait déjà bien vécu.

_ Emma je ne suis pas sûre que cette voiture nous amène à destination.

_ Je l'ai depuis toujours et elle ne m'a jamais lâché ! D'ailleurs c'est la voiture de qui, qui est tombé en panne devant le centre.

_ Tu marques un point.

_ Allé ne t'en fait pas, ça va le faire. Regina s'approche de la voiture afin d'ouvrir le coffre pour y mettre sa valise.

_ Euh Regina, le coffre est à l'avant sur une coccinelle.

_ Tu te moque de moi ! Ce n'est pas sympa ça ! Je n'y connais rien en voiture.

_ Assis-toi, je vais m'occuper des bagages.

Une fois tous les bagages répartis dans la voiture, dont une partie sur les sièges arrière, elles purent enfin démarrer, quitter Boston et prendre la direction d' Hamilton.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'elles étaient parties, Regina c'était enfin détendue et regardait une carte pour voir où elles se trouvaient et où elles se rendaient. Emma l'observait tout en conduisant. Elles avaient décidé de prendre les petites routes, elles étaient en vacances et elles avaient le temps. Lorsqu' Emma vit une station-service avec un café, elle décida de s'y arrêter. Une petite pause leur ferait du bien. Emma commença par faire le plein, puis elles descendirent toutes les deux de voiture pour se rendre dans le café.

Elles prirent chacune une boisson et quelque chose à manger. Regina qui d'habitude prenait des fruits ou des laitages avait jeté son dévolu sur un muffin aux myrtilles et une limonade, tandis qu'Emma avait pris un chocolat chaud et un donut. Elles étaient assises à une table et regardaient toutes les deux la carte.

_ Alors co-pilote où sommes-nous ?

_ Nous sommes ici, Marlboro, on n'est pas bien loin en fait.

_ C'est plus long par les petites routes, mais bon c'est plus sympa. Il est un peu plus de 16h, on a le temps de faire encore un bout avant de s'arrêter pour dormir.

_ Je vais conduire le prochain bout si tu veux.

_ Ok ça me va.

Regina prit donc le volant, elle éprouva quelques difficultés au début n'étant pas habituée à conduire une voiture manuelle.

_ Arrête de grimacer s'il te plait. Je te vois.

_ Oui, mais soit plus gentille avec l'embrayage de ma titine !

L'ambiance était bonne enfant, les deux femmes se chamaillaient un peu, plus par jeu qu'autre chose.

_ Au fait comment tu te sens ?

_ Bien, pourquoi ?

_ Je veux dire tu n'es pas trop malade ?

_ J'ai eu quelques nausées, mais ce n'est pas quotidien. C'est vraiment certaines odeurs qui les déclenchent. Dernièrement c'est l'odeur du café, je dois dire qu'au boulot ça a été un peu coton.

_ Tu ne vas pas pouvoir garder ça pour toi très longtemps, dès septembre ça peut commencer à se voir, surtout avec ta garde-robe.

_ Oui je sais, je veux juste l'annoncer à ma sœur, avant de le dire aux autres.

_ Je comprends. Bon si on faisait un jeu ?

_ Tu proposes quoi ?

_ Hum, je dis un mot et toi tu réponds avec un autre mot qui te fait penser à celui que j'ai dit et ainsi de suite.

_ On peut essayer.

_ Alors… Vacances

_ Soleil

_ Plage

_ Mer

_ Enfant

_ Bébé

_ Pleurs

_ Cris

_ Orgasme

_ Emma !

_ C'est trop d'honneur, en plus tu n'y as pas encore goûté.

_ Non, je… je dis cri et ça te fait penser à Orgasme ?

_ Oui et toi tu as dit Emma donc je continue. Femme

_ Et… ce n'était pas ma réponse.

Regina regarde Emma et comprend que la blonde ne reviendra pas dessus, elle continue donc.

_ Yeux

_ Bouche

_ Lèvres

_ Rouge

_ Sang

_ Hôpital

_ Lit

_ Sexe

_ Emma ! Mais tu ne penses qu'à ça ma parole !

_ Tu as perdu.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu as dit deux fois Emma.

_ Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

_ Mauvaise joueuse.

_ Tricheuse.

Elles furent interrompues par un grognement provenant du ventre d'Emma. Elles éclatèrent alors de rire.

_ Aurais-tu faim ?

_ Il est 19h, alors oui je commence à avoir faim. Regarde il y a un restaurant à trois minutes. On peut s'arrêter là, ça fait deux heures et demie que tu conduis.

_ Ça me va je commence à avoir faim moi aussi.

Elles passèrent le panneau de la ville d'Espérance et trouvèrent un petit restaurant quelques mètres plus loin. Regina gara la voiture et les deux femmes entrèrent dans l'établissement. C'était un petit Diner avec une carte simple et des prix tout à fait abordables. Elles passèrent rapidement commande.

_ Tu vas encore manger un burger ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ Emma tu vas avoir des problèmes de santé à force de manger aussi mal, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas où tu arrives à mette tout ce que tu avales.

_ Je fais beaucoup de sport.

Les plats arrivèrent et lorsque Regina eut son assiette devant le nez elle se sentit mal. Elle laissa Emma en plan et fila aux toilettes. La serveuse s'inquiéta de savoir ce qui se passait, et Emma lui expliqua que ça devait être une nausée de grossesse. Elle prit soin de demander à la serveuse de changer le plat et de rapporter la même chose qu'elle. Regina revint quelques minutes plus tard et ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant son assiette.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai commandé.

_ Non, j'ai demandé à faire changer ton assiette.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Regina, ton corps n'a pas supporté l'odeur du poisson. Tu as besoin de manger, alors pour une fois ma mal bouffe n'est pas si mal que ça, en plus ils ont l'air délicieux ces burgers, pas gras du tout.

Regina fit un peu la moue, mais elle avait faim, du coup elle croqua tout de même dans son burger, qui en effet n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Elle commanda même un milkshake à la fraise.

_ Eh ben ! Tu avais faim.

_ Il faut croire. Le fait d'avoir vidé le contenu de mon estomac avant n'y est pas pour rien.

_ Ça va mieux au fait ?

_ Oui merci de t'inquiéter. En général ça m'arrive le matin.

_ Oui mais le poisson ça passe ou ça casse. Il faut espérer que ça ne dure pas, car par contre c'est très bon d'en manger pendant la grossesse.

_ On verra bien. On fait quoi on dort par ici ou tu veux continuer un bout.

_ Je pensais rouler encore un peu, comme ça on aura moins à faire demain. Mais si tu es trop fatigué on peut s'arrêter ici.

_ Pour le moment ça va.

_ Ok je vais payer et on y va.

_ Il n'y a pas de raison que tu payes tout !

_ Ça me fait plaisir, tu paieras demain midi.

_ Ok ça marche.

Elles remontèrent donc à bord de la coccinelle. Au début elles discutèrent pas mal, puis Regina commença à bailler et en quelques secondes elle s'était endormie. Emma en profita pour rouler, ce n'est que deux heures et demies plus tard qu'elle s'arrêta devant un petit motel. Sans réveiller sa compagne, elle alla se renseigner sur une éventuelle chambre disponible, par chance il en restait. Emma commença par sortir les affaires de la voiture, puis s'occupa de la belle brune endormie. Elle la prit dans ses bras en essayant de ne pas la réveiller, ferma la portière avec son derrière puis pénétra dans la chambre avec sa belle. Elle avait préparé le lit avant de l'amener, elle l'y déposa délicatement. Rapidement elle alla verrouiller la voiture, puis regagna la chambre dont elle verrouilla la porte. Elle entreprit alors de déshabiller Regina, elle lui retira d'abord ses chaussures, déboutonna son pantalon, qu'elle fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle déboutonna ensuite son chemisier et là il fut plus difficile de lui retirer.

_ Emma ? Ou on est ?

_ Chut dors, je me suis arrêtée pour la nuit.

Elle arriva enfin à retirer les manches du chemisier. Elle déglutit difficilement en voyant la brune en sous vêtement, elle remonta le drap jusqu'à hauteur de ses épaules, resta un instant à l'observer puis se prépara pour la nuit. Elle resta un moment à regarder le plafond avant que le sommeil ne vienne. Elle se disait qu'elle avait vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir rencontré cette magnifique femme qui se trouvait près d'elle.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Regina se réveilla la première, elle se demanda comment elle était arrivée dans ce lit, puis elle tourna la tête et vit Emma. La blonde dormait encore profondément. Elle décida de la laisser encore dormir le temps de prendre une douche. En sortant du lit, elle fut surprise de se trouver en sous vêtement, la blonde avait dû la déshabiller, elle se mit alors à rougir en pensant qu'elle avait eu tout le loisir de l'observer. Elle finit par chasser cette idée de son esprit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle alluma la douche afin de laisser l'eau monter en température, Emma avait pris soin de sortir sa trousse de toilette de son sac, elle y prit son shampoing et son gel douche, retira ses sous vêtement et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude. Un gémissement de bien être s'échappa malgré elle et elle savoura entièrement ce moment de détente. Au bout de longues minutes, elle se décida à arrêter l'eau et à sortir de la douche. Elle attrapa une serviette, se sécha, passa un coup sur le miroir pour en retirer la buée. Elle resta à s'observer, posant sa main sur son ventre qui n'avait pas encore commencé à s'arrondir. Dans un peu plus de huit mois elle tiendrait son enfant dans ses bras, elle avait encore du mal à réaliser. Elle regarda ses cheveux, ils avaient un peu poussé, en règle générale elle passait chez le coiffeur et les recoupait, habituée depuis quinze ans à les avoir court. Elle se dit en les voyants que pour une fois elle les laisserait bien pousser. Elle sortit de ses songes et voulu s'habiller, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas pris ses affaires. Elle noua la serviette autour d'elle, et retourna dans la chambre.

_ Bonjour,

_ Bonjour, tu es réveillée.

_ Oui.

Emma l'observait, son regard n'était pas le même que d'habitude, elle avait les yeux plus sombres, elle pouvait y lire du désir. Regina se sentit quelque peu gênée et se maudit d'avoir oublié de prendre ses affaires. Elle attrapa ce qu'elle avait besoin et retourna s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Emma se rendit alors compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle s'en voulait, elle se leva et frappa à la porte.

_ Regina.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse. De l'autre côté de la porte, Regina avait le cœur qui battait fort, elle était troublée, jamais elle n'avait senti un tel regard sur elle. Elle s'était senti désirable, belle et son corps réagissait, son intimité s'était humidifié, ses seins s'étaient durcis. Elle avait besoin d'un moment pour reprendre le contrôle. Elle entendit Emma l'appeler à nouveau. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller puis finit par ouvrir la porte. Elle se retrouva face à Emma, la blonde avait une tête désolée, elle s'était rendu compte du malaise qu'avait engendré son regard insistant.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Oui. Je te laisse la place.

Regina passa à côté d'elle lui laissant ainsi l'accès à la salle de bain, mais Emma ne voulait pas laisser la situation telle quelle, elle lui saisit la main au dernier moment.

_ Attends, il faut qu'on en parle. Je suis désolée, je…

_ Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?

_ Je t'ai mis mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas, je… je t'ai trouvé si belle, je…

_ Ce n'est pas important, j'ai juste été surprise, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me regarde comme ça. Tout est tellement nouveau pour moi, toi, nous, ma grossesse, ce que je ressens… ça fait beaucoup. Tu as fait réagir mon corps tout entier rien qu'avec tes yeux, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé et…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu t'es sentit mal ?

_ Non au contraire… je… j'avais envie de toi.

_ Oh… ça c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Bon je file à la douche que je vais peut-être prendre froide. En tout cas j'aime beaucoup ta robe, ça change.

_ Merci.

Emma laissa Regina sur cette touche légère, elle avait le don de détendre n'apporte quelle situation. Regina avait enfilé une robe d'été à fines bretelles, ce qui changeait radicalement de ses tailleurs stricts. Quelques minutes plus tard Emma ressortir de la salle de bain, prête à entamer cette nouvelle journée.

Les deux femmes rangèrent leurs affaires, chargèrent la voiture et décidèrent d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner dans un petit resto qu'Emma avait repéré la veille. Elles avaient gardé le silence jusque-là et ce n'est qu'une fois servie que Regina se décida à relancer la conversation.

_ Je me disais que je laisserais bien pousser mes cheveux, tu en penses quoi ?

Emma resta interdite…

_ Emma tu m'entends.

_ Euh oui désolée, j'ai juste été surprise. Tu… donc tu disais que tu voulais laisser pousser tes cheveux.

_ Oui, je me regardais ce matin dans le miroir et je me suis dit que ça pourrait changer. Ça fait plus de dix ans que j'ai la même coiffure. Je suis dans le changement en ce moment et… Tu en penses quoi ?

_ Je pense que tu dois faire ce que tu ressens, et que les cheveux plus longs devraient t'aller à ravir. Mais que quoi que tu décides tu resteras à mes yeux la plus belle femme que je connaisse.

_ Merci. Sinon nous sommes où au fait ?

Elles continuèrent tranquillement la conversation sur le trajet qu'elle devait effectuer aujourd'hui. Cette conversation légère avait réussi à effacer le malaise de ce début de journée.


	11. Chapter 10 - Le début des vacances

Bonjour, bonjour,

Je vois que vous êtes impatient de connaitre la suite des vacances de notre couple FF préféré. Tout d'abord encore et toujours merci pour vos messages et vos mise en follow, vous êtes plus de 300 à lire chaque chapitre et ça me touche vraiment.

Aujourd'hui le premier chapitre de ces vacances dans la région des grands lac, avec du cafouillage, de l'amour et une erreur dont elles vont entendre parler !

Bonne lecture et à dimanche pour la suite.

* * *

 **10**

 **Le début des vacances**

Emma et Regina avait passé la matinée sur la route les menant à Hamilton. Peu avant 13h elles s'étaient arrêtées acheter des sandwichs et étaient allées se poser dans le parc Mather à Fort Érié. Elles avaient trouvé un banc pour s'asseoir au bord de la rivière Niagara.

Regina avait les yeux fermés, appréciant les rayons du soleil derrière ses paupières. Elle se sentait bien. Elle s'était saisi de la main d'Emma et la porta à sa bouche afin d'y déposer un baiser. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se plongea dans le regard apaisant d'Emma, avant de venir s'emparer de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elles se détachèrent elles émirent toutes les deux un soupir de bien-être.

_ Je suis bien avec toi. C'était une bonne idée ces vacances.

_ Et ce n'est que le premier jour ! On peut se promener un peu avant de reprendre la route, tu en dis quoi ?

_ Ça me va, du moment que tu es avec moi.

_ Maître Mills, ferais-je ressortirent votre romantisme ?

_ Il faut croire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau quinze ans avec toi.

_ Un peu oui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir les hormones en ébullition comme mon fils.

_ Il n'était pas trop triste de ne pas être avec toi pour les vacances ?

_ Oulla non ! Des vacances avec sa mère ou avec sa petite amie ? Bien que Ruby m'ait proposé de venir avec eux.

_ C'est vrai ? A moi aussi elle me l'a proposé.

_ Imagine qu'on ait accepté, nos têtes en voyant l'autre !

_ Ça aurait été plutôt gênant. Au fait comment tu as connu Ruby ?

_ Tout simplement en fait, Meghan est dans la même classe qu'Henri. Ils sont vite devenus amis et j'ai voulu rencontrer la mère de Meghan. Nous sommes rapidement devenues amies nous aussi. Je travaillais beaucoup sur mon projet, du coup elle gardait Henri de temps en temps.

_ Vraiment ? Pourtant je ne l'ai jamais vu à la maison.

_ Pourquoi tu aurais vu Henri chez toi ?

_ Je te l'ai dit Ruby et moi habitions ensemble.

_ Ah ben je ne sais pas, elle aime bien faire tout un tas d'activités avec les enfants. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas voulu te l'imposer.

_ Ça doit être ça ! On aurait pu se rencontrer plus tôt.

_ C'est vrai, c'est que ça ne devait pas être le moment.

_ En tout cas tu as construit une belle entreprise. Ça n'a pas dû être facile.

_ Oui et non, ça faisait un moment que je réfléchissais au projet, j'en parlais régulièrement à Graham et c'est lui qui m'a trouvé le centre. C'était un ancien cabinet de kiné fermé depuis un an.

_ Oh tu connaissais déjà Graham ?

_ Oui on s'est connu au lycée, on est sorti ensemble quelques jours puis on a décidé d'être seulement des amis, c'était mieux. Depuis je sais que je peux entièrement compter sur lui.

_ Et les autres avec qui tu travailles ?

_ Alors les deux kinés Eric et Philip sont des amis de Graham, ils se sont connus à la fac, ils avaient des cours communs. Les deux diététiciens, la femme Ariel est l'épouse de d'un des kinés Eric et Sébastien est l'un de ses amis, ils ont fait leurs études ensembles. Nos deux ostéopathes John et Mulan je les ai recruté sur CV, ils se sont tout de suite intégré à l'équipe.

_ Vous êtes comme une grande famille en fait ? Et les deux autres moniteurs ?

_ Alors Killian je l'ai rencontré à la fac, on est sorti ensemble un moment jusqu'à ce que je le trouve au lit avec un de mes potes ! Là il m'a avoué qu'il était lui aussi bi et qu'il ne savait pas résister à un beau petit cul viril.

_ Attends ne me dis pas que tu travailles avec tous tes ex ?

_ Euh non, seulement deux ! Avec Killian on est resté amis après ça, c'est un chouette gars, il aime reluquer les belles femmes mais préfère un beau gosse dans son lit.

_ Et Robin ?

_ Alors Robin est un ami de John, j'avoue que j'hésite à le garder, il est un peu trop dragueur sur les bords.

_ Sans rire je n'avais pas remarqué.

_ Mais bon c'est un bon moniteur, donc je fais avec ! Là je suis en train de voir pour embaucher une secrétaire, j'avoue que ça me soulagerais. J'ai déjà plusieurs cv, je vais les étudier pendant les vacances, je recevrais les candidats qui m'intéressent en rentrant.

_ Et toi la création du cabinet ?

_ Le cabinet, on était quatre amis de fac avec des rêves et de l'ambition.

_ Vous avez réussi d'après ce que m'a dit Ruby.

_ On n'a pas à se plaindre en effet, j'espère que toi aussi tu pourras fêter les dix ans du centre.

_ J'aimerais bien, mais bon fêtons déjà les un an, on verra ce que l'avenir décidera. Si on y allait, il nous reste encore deux heures de route jusqu'au Bed and Breakfast.

_ Ok, je conduis.

Elles reprirent la route, appréciant le paysage et continuant à discuter de tout et de rien.

* * *

Peu avant quinze heures elles arrivèrent enfin à destination. Une grande maison se dressait devant elle. Elles sonnèrent et furent vite accueillie par une dame assez âgée. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle allait logée une semaine dans un cottage au bord du lac, comprenant un grand lit, une salle de bain, un salon et un espace cuisine. Les deux femmes étaient ravies. Elle leur montra le chemin en traversant quelques vignes. Un petit cottage blanc et gris fit son apparition au bout du chemin, derrière lui le lac dans toute sa splendeur. La gérante leur expliqua que le réfrigérateur était plein et que tout était pour elle, de quoi faire des petits déjeuners selon leurs envies. Elle leur remit une carte des environs, leur expliqua qu'ils étaient à trente minutes des chutes du Niagara et à moins de deux heures de Toronto. Elles la remercièrent et la gérante les laissa seule pour qu'elles puissent s'installer. Elles décidèrent de défaire leurs valises avant de se poser, elles allaient pendant une semaine pouvoir profiter totalement du calme et de la nature.

Emma avait terminé de ranger ses affaires en premier, elle s'était accoudée à une fenêtre et observait le lac. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées en sentant Regina l'enlacer.

_ A quoi tu penses ?

_ A rien en particulier et à tout à la fois. On va être bien ici pendant une semaine, ça ne donne pas envie de bouger, mais ça serait dommage.

_ On n'est pas forcé de bouger tous les jours.

_ C'est vrai, j'irai bien jusqu'au chutes tout de même. Il parait que Toronto est à voir aussi.

_ On peut se faire une demi-journée aux chutes et une journée à Toronto.

_ Oui et profiter l'une de l'autre le reste du temps.

Lui fit Emma avec un clin d'œil significatif. Regina rougit immédiatement ayant bien comprit le sous-entendu.

_ Regina, excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

_ Ne t'excuse pas, je ne suis pas mal à l'aise, j'ai… comment dire tu… tu m'intimides.

Emma ouvrit grand les yeux, se demandant si la brune parlait sérieusement, et elle se rendit compte que c'était bien le cas. Elle la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

_ Je suis désespérément amoureuse de toi. Et je te promets que quand le moment sera venu je te ferais sentir comme la plus belle et plus désirable des femmes.

_ Je t'aime Emma.

Emma resta silencieuse un moment, ne s'attendant pas à entendre ces quelques mots aussi vite. Jamais elle ne les avait dit à qui que ce soit, mais cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle-même hésitait à les dire. Elle respira un bon coup et lâcha ces quelques mots qu'elle ne pensait jamais pouvoir dire un jour.

_ Je t'aime aussi Regina.

Emma se recula un moment pour regarder cette femme si belle et si fragile qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Elle se plongea dans ses yeux remplis d'amour et l'embrassa avec passion. Elles se séparèrent après de longues minutes, puis posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, profitant entièrement de ce moment rien qu'à elles. De longues minutes plus tard Emma finit par reprendre la parole.

_ Tu veux faire quoi du reste de la journée ?

_ J'irais bien me baigner.

_ Ok la dernière à l'eau est une poule mouillée.

Emma était partie en courant, avait saisi son maillot et s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain. Regina mit quelques secondes à réagir, elle attrapa elle aussi son maillot de bain, ne portant qu'une robe légère, elle retira facilement sa culotte pour la remplacer par celle de son maillot puis retira sa robe et son soutien-gorge pour enfiler le haut. Elle attrapa sa serviette et se dirigea vers le lac. Elle attendait patiemment dans l'eau lorsqu'une tornade blonde sortie en courant du cottage et s'arrêta net en la voyant déjà à l'eau.

_ Et bien Emma tu as perdu ta langue ?

_ Comment tu as fait ?

_ Une robe et des sandales sont plus rapide à retirer que des chaussures à lacets, un pantalon et un tee-shirt. C'est qui la poule mouillée ?

_ Ok je te l'accorde.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné ?

Emma avança et entra dans l'eau à son tour, elle se rapprocha de Regina et l'enlaça.

_ Un bisous ?

_ Hum, ça c'est l'apéritif ?

Regina se rendant soudain compte du double sens, commença à paniquer.

_ Euh non je voulais dire que…

_ Je t'invite au resto ce soir ?

_ Ça me va !

Elles restèrent une bonne demi-heure à se détendre en faisant quelques brasses. Regina sortie la première et alla s'installer sur un transat qui était à leur disposition. Il n'y avait seulement deux cottages, autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas à se plaindre de la foule. La gérante leur ayant expliqué que le couple du deuxième cottage était partit en excursion pour trois jours. Elle ferma les yeux profitant du bruit de l'eau, du vent dans les feuilles, du soleil sur sa peau encore fraiche.

Emma se décida elle aussi à sortir. Ne résistant plus de rester seule dans l'eau fraiche du lac. Elle se rapprocha silencieusement de Regina, puis vint se positionner au-dessus d'elle.

_ Emma, tu es toute mouillée.

_ Ça tu peux le dire.

Regina ouvrit les yeux et comprit qu'elle venait à nouveau de faire une phrase à double sens. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'Emma s'était déjà emparée de ses lèvres et laissait courir ses mains sur son corps hâlé. Bien malgré elle, le désir s'éveilla, laissant échappée de doux gémissement de bien-être. Elle mit un moment à reprendre pied, elle devait calmer Emma.

_ Emma…hum… s'il te plait je… ahh…

_ Oui mon amour ?

_ Je… je ne suis pas… hum… prête.

Emma s'arrêta et la regarda avec des yeux emplis de désir. Elle comprenait, même si tout son corps voulait posséder le corps qui se trouvait sous le sien.

_ J'attendrais le temps qu'il faut, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais que c'est dur de te résister. Chaque seconde j'ai envie de toi et de plus en plus. Mais ne serais que de sentir ta peux contre la mienne me fait un bien fou, même si je suis encore plus frustrée ensuite.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Mais non, tout va bien, c'est juste que j'essaye de te préparer petit à petit à mon contact. Ça t'aidera à être à l'aise le moment venu. Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi belle que toi !

Emma allait se redresser pour s'allonger dans le transat voisin, quand une main l'agrippa par la taille l'incitant à rester à sa place.

_ Non reste.

_ Tu es sûre.

_ Oui. Et puis plus vite je m'habituerais à toi, plus vite tu auras ce que tu souhaites.

Emma resta donc allongée sur la brune et toutes deux finirent par s'endormir au soleil.

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés depuis leur arrivée au cottage.

Le lendemain de leur arrivée elles avaient décidé d'aller à Toronto, toute la journée elles s'étaient promenées main dans la main dans les rues de la ville canadienne et au bord du lac. Elles avaient goûté les poissons du lac accompagné de riz sauvage, fait un peu les magasins et étaient rentrée au petit matin après avoir été dansé dans un night-club de la capitale.

Le deuxième jour, elles s'étaient réveillées en milieu d'après-midi dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Puis étaient restées flâner au lit, Emma profitant de ce moment pour faire un massage du dos à Regina, qui chaque jour se laissait de plus en plus apprivoiser.

Le troisième jour elles s'étaient levées tôt pour se rendre aux chutes du Niagara. Elles s'étaient beaucoup amusées sur le parcours d'aventure et Regina avait crié au moment de la tyrolienne, mais avait trouvé ça vraiment magique. Après ces émotions fortes, elles avaient sorti un pique-nique et avaient mangé en regardant ce magnifique paysage. Elles avaient passé l'après-midi à se promener et à profiter de ce moment magique, se prenant en photo ensemble ou séparément. Le soir elles s'étaient endormies à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

De son côté Henri passaient d'excellentes vacances en compagnie de Meghan, Ruby et Belle. Ils étaient là depuis quatre jours et avait déjà fait beaucoup de choses.

Les deux premiers jours ils les avaient passés dans les parcs d' Universal Studios. Profitant à fond des attractions dans le monde d' Harry Potter, ou dans l'univers de Jurassic Park ou encore de Hulk.

Le troisième jours, Ruby et Belle avaient emmené les enfant visiter la ville d'Orlando, permettant de se reposer un peu.

En ce quatrième jour, ils avaient passé la journée à Cap Canaveral, visitant le Kennedy Space center. Les enfants avaient pris des photos devant les fusées et Henri en avait envoyé une par sms à sa mère. Meghan elle, avait arrosée tout le monde du cabinet. Ils étaient dans le salon de l'appartement de location en train de discuter pendant que Belle et Ruby étaient en cuisine.

_ On fait quoi demain ?

_ Euh, je crois qu'on fait un des parcs aquatiques Disney.

_ Cool ! Ah ma mère vient de me répondre !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ?

_ Elle dit que j'ai beaucoup de chance et de bien profiter, oh regarde elle m'a envoyé une photo.

_ Ouah ! Ce sont les chutes du Niagara ! C'est trop beau ! Elle est partie toute seule en vacances ?

_ Je ne crois pas, mais bon elle ne veut pas que je sache pour le moment, mais comme je te le disais, je suis sûr qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un et que ça pourrait être sérieux.

_ Tiens j'ai une réponse de tante Regina ! Ben ça alors !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je crois savoir qui est en vacances avec ta mère ! Regarde.

_ La vache ! Le scoop !ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence !

_ Pas la moindre chance ! Tante Regina ne part jamais en vacances. C'est la première fois. Tante Zelena a dit à maman que Regina allait en club dans la région des grands lacs.

_ Elles n'ont pas été très maligne. Par contre si elles n'ont rien dit, il vaut mieux qu'on garde ça pour nous. Par contre je ne vais pas me gêner pour les mettre mal à l'aise en rentrant !

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'elles sont ensembles ? Je veux dire si ça se trouve c'est vraiment une coïncidence !

_ Je suis sûr que non. Regarde un peu les yeux qu'elles ont toutes les deux sur les photos.

_ Ils brillent.

_ Tout à fait. Et en plus il a bien fallu que quelqu'un les prennent en photo, le même jour au même endroit !

_ Oui ce n'est pas une coïncidence ! C'est trop fun.

_ Elle est comment Regina ?

_ Très sympa, en plus elle fait super bien la cuisine. Si un jour tu as la chance de gouter ses lasagnes, hum les meilleures de la terre.

_ Cool, maman n'est pas très douée en cuisine, à part sur quelques plats.

_ J'ai passé pas mal de temps avec elle, on a vécu huit dans le même appartement.

_ Elle sortait avec ta mère ?

_ Non, elles étaient juste colocataires.

_ Ok. En tout cas je n'ai jamais vu ma mère avec un tel regard.

_ Pareil pour Regina.

_ Les enfants à table.

_ On arrive. Motus…

_ Et bouche cousu !

Emma et Regina ne s'était pas consultées avant d'envoyer les photos, elles auraient peut-être dû le faire…


	12. Chapter 11 - Une avalanche de sensations

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Je suis super contente, vous avez dépassé les reviews! Je n'en ai jamais eu autant ! J'adore OUAT! Non sans rire, un grand merci à vous.**

 **Des réponses rapides aux guests et après je vous laisse lire tranquillou.**

guest : en effet Emma se fait de plus en plus entreprenante, Regina va t-elle succomber ? Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir. Et oui se faire griller comme ça, c'est vraiment idiot, mais en même temps je crois que leur cerveau est trop occupé avec leurs sentiments, Henri va évidemment pas laisser ça passer!

affreuse jojo : Merci pour ton commentaire, en effet elles n'ont pas été très futé, mais pour le moment elles ne le savent pas !

tiare80 : Toujours un plaisir de recevoir tes commentaires !En effet j'essaye d'expliquer tout au fur et à mesure, de donner plus de profondeur aux personnages. Contente du petit effet avec les photos !

cali : Merci pour ton commentaire, la love scène approche, un avant goût aujourd'hui !

 **Alors que je viens de le dire à cali, la love scène approche à grand pas, aujourd'hui un petit passage M, mais pas encore le passage attendu ! Bonne lecture à tous et à mercredi pour la suite .**

* * *

 **11**

 **Une avalanche de sensations**

Emma s'était réveillée la première, Regina avait sa tête posée sur son épaule, si bien qu'elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. Malheureusement, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se lève, une envie plus que pressante avait pointé le bout de son nez. Elle commençait à se dandiner, essayant de tenir encore un peu, mais non elle ne pouvait plus.

Regina ayant senti les mouvements de sa compagne, commença à ouvrir les yeux. Elle les referma, puis les rouvrit, elle ne rêvait pas Emma faisait des grimaces.

_ Emma tout va bien ?

_ Est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plait retirer ta tête ?

Regina ne chercha pas plus et fit ce que la blonde lui demandait. Emma n'attendit pas plus longtemps, se leva d'un bon et fila dans la salle de bain. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, enfin soulagée.

_ Désolée, j'avais trop besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Regina éclata alors de rire.

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien, tu aurais vu ta tête. Ça faisait longtemps que tu attendais ?

_ Oui presque une heure.

_ Emma ! La prochaine fois il faut me réveiller, ou me pousser, je ne serais pas vexée.

_ Je n'ai pas osé, tu étais si paisible, tu dormais bien.

_ Viens là.

 **Rating M (léger)**

Emma se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit et s'approcha de Regina, venant jusqu'à être nez contre nez. Elles avaient fermé les yeux et essayaient de capter toutes les sensations qu'elles ressentaient. Emma s'empara enfin des lèvres de Regina pour un baiser très sensuel. Doucement elle se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à venir s'allonger sur la brune. Regina émit un long gémissement, Emma commença à descendre ses baisers le long de son cou, humant l'odeur si envoutante de sa compagne. Sa main gauche remontait lentement sur la cuisse nue de Regina, jusqu'à venir se cacher sous la nuisette. La brune la laissait faire, elle décida donc de continuer son ascension. Tout doucement sa main passa par-dessus l'élastique de sa culotte, jusqu'à se poser sur la taille fine avant de venir caresser le ventre plat et musclé. Emma continuait ses baisers dans le cou, descendant aux limites du décolleté de la nuisette.

Regina respirait de plus en plus vite, poussant de petits gémissements, appréciant le délice qu'était les lèvres de la blonde. Elle hoqueta lorsqu' Emma vint entourer son sein de sa main tiède et commença un doux massage. Regina se sentait bien, sentant le désir la consumer petit à petit. Pour la première fois elle se sentait prête. Elle posa ses doigts sous le menton d'Emma, la forçant à encrer son regard dans le sien, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle désirait ses lèvres. Emma remonta doucement et s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres qu'elle aimait temps. Regina avait glissé ses mains sur le top de la blonde, la caressant avec hésitation, jusqu'à prendre de l'assurance et venir les poser sur sa poitrine ferme. Emma poussa un long gémissement de plaisir, sentant tout son corps réagir. Elle devait se calmer, ralentir…

_ Regina… je… j'ai envie de toi… tu me rends folle.

_ Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi.

_ Je sais, mais… je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ On devrait arrêter là.

_ Quoi !?

_ Je… j'ai trop envie de toi… il faut que je me calme, je veux vraiment prendre mon temps avec toi et si on le fait maintenant, ça risque d'être sauvage, intense, mais trop rapide. Et tu mérites que je prenne mon temps. Tu me rends dingue, je suis trempée…

_ Moi aussi… Emma, je… j'en ai vraiment envie.

_ Je sais, moi aussi, mais… attendons ce soir. Je vais te faire passer la plus belle nuit de ta vie.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime. Bon une bonne douche froide s'impose.

Emma se redressa, se mettant à genoux, imité par Regina.

_ Je peux venir avec toi ?

_ Euh…

_ S'il te plait ? J'ai envie de te toucher, j'en ai besoin, de te sentir nue contre moi.

_ Tu veux ma mort ?

_ Non. Je…

_ Regina… une douche ensemble… nous serons nues.

_ Oui. Et ?

_ Donne-moi ta main.

Regina la lui tendit, Emma hésita un peu, puis finalement la posa sur son boxer au niveau de son intimité. Il lui fallut respirer profondément pour ne pas jouir à ce contact, elle était à fleur de peau, prête à exploser.

_ Voilà l'effet que tu me fais, je suis presque au bord de l'orgasme, rien qu'en te regardant, ces quelques caresses ont déchainé un raz de marée.

Regina garda sa main dans celle d'Emma et les amena sur sa propre intimité. Elle avait la culotte toute aussi mouillée…

_ Et voilà l'effet que toi tu me fais.

_ Emma respire…

Regina avait lâchée la main d'Emma et venait de retirer sa nuisette, dévoilant pour la première fois sa poitrine nue à la vue de la blonde. Emma ne put se retenir plus longtemps et vint s'emparer d'un des tétons dressé entre ses dents, le mordillant, le suçant. Regina avait renversé sa tête vers l'arrière, poussant de forts gémissements de plaisir. Non elle ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps, elle voulait Emma maintenant !

Emma sentait son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, elle s'arrêta un moment et retira son top, se retrouvant elle aussi torse nu. Elle serra Regina dans ses bras, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, appréciant pour la première fois le contact de leurs poitrines nues. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi intense même dans ses rêves les plus érotiques. Elle commença à perdre pied lorsque Regina commença à embrasser et lécher son cou, s'attardant sur ses zones érogènes . Elle pencha la tête en arrière laissant sa compagne découvrir son corps. Regina était douce et encore timide dans ses gestes, elle caressait son torse avec délicatesse, lui provoquant des frissons dans tout son être. Emma poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de Regina s'emparer de son téton droit, et très vite sa respiration s'accéléra. Regina s'empara de son autre sein, la faisant s'arquer encore plus, les caresses sur sa peau étaient un pur délice, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas l'orgasme arriver, violent, libérateur de toute la tension sexuelle accumulée.

Regina avait cessé tout mouvement en entendant le cri puissant d'Emma, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui venait de se passer. Elle regardait Emma, le souffle erratique, les yeux fermés, elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Regina se demandait si elle avait fait mal à la blonde, elle se sentait perdue.

_ Emma tout va bien ?

Emma finit par rouvrir les yeux et se jeta sur la bouche de Regina, l'embrassant avec violence, mêlant leurs langues dans une danse endiablée. Lorsque le baiser prit fin Regina encra un regard perdu dans les yeux de la blonde.

_ Oui tout va bien, je dirais que ça va même très bien.

_ Qu'est-ce… tu…

_ Tu m'as donné un magnifique orgasme. Je crois que j'avais trop de tension sexuelle accumulée et ouah… ça fait du bien !

_ Un orgasme ? Mais Emma… je t'ai à peine touché !

_ Exact… attend deux secondes que je redescende de mon petit nuage.

_ Ok je vais en profiter pour aller aux toilettes.

Regina se leva et laissa Emma seule au milieu du lit. Emma commença à déblatérer seule à haute voix.

_ Non mais ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi il a fallu que je réagisse si violemment. Bravo Emma, bien joué, comment la rendre confuse et l'effrayer !

Emma avait le cerveau en ébullition, comment expliquer à Regina qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, au contraire… Elle réfléchissait et elle entendit l'eau de la douche coulée, Regina avait finalement décidé de se doucher et de ne pas revenir auprès d'elle. Elle décida de préparer le petit déjeuner pendant ce temps, laissant Regina tranquille un moment. Elle remit son top et se dirigea vers l'espace cuisine. Elle décida de préparer des pancakes, des œufs, du bacon, elle avait une faim de loup.

 **Fin Rating M**

Pendant ce temps Regina appréciait l'eau chaude sur sa peau, quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle se demandait si elle avait mal fait quelque chose, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle resta un long moment, puis une fois plus calme sortit de son cocon. Elle s'enroula d'une serviette et sortie de la salle de bain attirée par la bonne odeur de cuisine.

_ Salut.

_ Ça va ? Regina tu as pleuré ?

_ Je crois que j'ai un trop plein d'émotion à évacuer.

_ Viens là.

Emma ouvrit ses bras et Regina alla s'y blottir.

_ Écoute, j'ai préparé un bon petit déjeuné, je vais vite fait me doucher, tu t'habilles et on prend le petit déjeuner dehors au soleil et on en discute. Ça te va ?

_ Ok.

Emma fila dans la salle de bain, Regina commença par s'habiller puis installa le petit déjeuner sur la table extérieur. Elle s'assit et observa la plénitude du lac en attendant que la blonde arrive.

_ Et voilà, je suis là. Je meurs de faim.

_ Moi aussi, et je crois que bébé aussi.

Elles commencèrent à déjeuner en silence, profitant du calme environnant. C'est Emma qui la première relança la conversation.

_ Regina, je… je tiens à m'excuser.

_ Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

_ Avant toute chose, toi non plus tu n'as rien fait de mal. Mon corps a réagi avec force et violence à tes caresses et à tes baisers. Ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé d'avoir un orgasme aussi vite et je… je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Je crois que j'avais tellement envie de toi depuis longtemps, que le simple fait de sentir ta peau nue sur la mienne a déclenché un cataclysme. Mais pas un mauvais, non quelque chose de merveilleux.

_ Tu veux dire que je t'ai procuré du plaisir ?

_ Oh que oui, et pas qu'un peu ! Regina il ne faut pas croire qu'un orgasme est le résultat d'une pénétration, que c'est quelque chose de très rare… ça c'est la définition donné par les hommes !

_ Hum…

_ En fait tu peux avoir plusieurs orgasmes lors d'un seul rapport, ils sont plus ou moins fort, ça peut être au touché, à la pénétration, à la stimulation du clitoris. Une femme peut avoir des orgasmes à l'infini… Les hommes ne savent tout simplement pas s'y prendre et ont souvent fait leur affaire avant même que nous ayons commencé à décoller. Et donc dans certains cas, comme aujourd'hui on peut en avoir aux préliminaires.

_ Je… je t'ai vraiment procuré un orgasme ?

_ Oh que oui ! Et un violent ! Et tu n'as pas à rougir. Je suis désolée que du coup… toi… enfin qu'on…

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Ça me permet d'y aller petit à petit. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir moi aussi. Et puis tu m'avais prévenu ! J'ai voulu joué… à moi d'assumer.

_ Ok. Il n'y a pas de malaise ?

_ Non tout va bien. Mais maintenant que j'y ai gouté… il va me falloir plus que l'apéritif… je vais vouloir, l'entrée, le plat et une double dose de dessert !

_ Oh gourmande ?

_ Enceinte, avec des hormones déchainées !

Elles éclatèrent de rire, relâchant totalement la pression accumulée.

* * *

Elles décidèrent de passer le reste de la matinée tranquillement installée dans le jardin. Regina avait pris un livre et s'était installer dans une chaise longue à l'abri des arbres, profitant un maximum du beau temps et de l'air frais du matin. En règle générale, elle avait peu de temps libre pour lire, du coup elle appréciait de pouvoir se plonger dans un livre, cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps même qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Emma, elle s'était installer un peu en retrait et avait sorti un carnet et un crayon. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de dessiner et là elle en avait envie, il faut dire qu'elle avait un magnifique sujet devant elle. Elle commença la mise en place du dessin avec le lac en fond, les arbres et dessina la chaise longue et enfin plaça Regina. Le dessin lui permettait d'exprimer beaucoup, petite les mots ne venaient pas… elle s'exprimait donc à travers ses dessins.

La matinée touchait à sa fin, le ventre de Regina se mit à gargouiller, la sortant de sa lecture. Elle tourna la tête à la recherche d'Emma et vit la jeune femme concentrée sur un bloc, un crayon à la main. Elle sortit de sa chaise longue et se rapprocha en évitant de faire du bruit. Elle arriva près d'Emma et observa par-dessus son épaule. Là elle vit un magnifique dessin au crayon la représentant avec le lac en fond.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais ! Tu es douée.

_ Regina, tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

_ Désolée. Tu dessines depuis longtemps ?

_ Depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne. C'était un échappatoire pour moi. Ça te plait ?

_ Oui beaucoup.

_ Je te le donne.

_ Merci.

_ Tu voulais quelque chose ?

_ J'ai faim.

_ Qu'elle heure est-il ?

_ Hum presque quatorze heures.

_ Ouah, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. On peut aller manger dans le restaurant qui se trouve au bord du lac. C'est à un quart d'heure à pied.

_ Oui bonne idée

Elles prirent leurs sacs et partirent main dans la main en direction du restaurant. En été le restaurant était ouvert non-stop, proposant à ses clients des plats à base de poissons du lac. La terrasse était aménagée sur pilotis. Heureusement Regina ne ressentait plus la même répulsion face aux produits de la mer, ça n'avait duré que deux jours. Elle pouvait donc pleinement profiter des plats de la région. L'ambiance était redevenue légère entre elle.

Elles passèrent le reste de la journée à se promener sur le sentier au bord du lac et ne rentrèrent qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Elles appréhendaient toutes les deux le moment d'aller se coucher.

_ Emma ? Tu restes encore un peu dehors ?

_ Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas.

_ Non, je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher.

_ Ok, bonne nuit.

Regina ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle regagna la chambre, se changea et se coucha. Elle était plus facilement fatiguée en ce moment. Emma lui avait dit que c'était normal, le bébé prenait une partie de son énergie. Elle s'endormit rapidement et ne sentit pas Emma la prendre dans ses bras une heure plus tard lorsqu'à son tour elle se coucha.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Regina se réveilla en sursaut, elle sortit rapidement du lit et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour vomir. Aujourd'hui les nausées avaient décidés de lui casser les pieds. Elle entendit Emma toquer à la porte.

_ Regina tout va bien.

_ Oui, je...

Regina vomit une nouvelle fois, ne pouvant terminer sa phrase. Emma était entrée et retenait ses cheveux. Regina finit par redresser la tête et s'assit à même le sol.

_ Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

_ Ça te gêne ? Je veux être là pour toi, et pas seulement dans les bons jours.

_ Merci. Pas très glamour pour le coup !

_ En effet. Je peux te laisser, je vais aller m'occuper du petit déjeuner. Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier ?

_ Je n'ai pas trop faim pour le moment.

_ Ok je te fais un thé chaud, ça te fera du bien.

_ Ok.

Regina se releva et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle était à peine levée, qu'elle était déjà épuisée. La journée allait être longue.

_ Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de retourner me coucher.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? On part demain, si tu veux te reposer aujourd'hui, ça ne me dérange pas. Tiens voici ton thé.

_ Merci, hum ça fait du bien du chaud. Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

_ Rien, je te trouve juste magnifique. J'ai hâte de te voir avec un petit ventre rebondi.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, j'ai toujours trouvé ça beau une femme enceinte. Alors la femme que j'aime enceinte doit être sublime.

Regina s'approcha d'Emma et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Décidément cette femme était pleine de surprise.

Après deux heures de sommeils supplémentaire, Regina se sentait mieux, elles décidèrent tout de même de rester sur place aujourd'hui. Emma avait profité que la brune dormait pour aller faire quelques courses pour le déjeuner et le dîner.

Elles passèrent le reste de la journée entre baignades et paresse dans les chaises longues. En début de soirée elles firent leurs valises et ne gardèrent que le nécessaire pour la nuit et le lendemain matin. Emma prit sa douche en premier, ainsi elle eut tout le temps de préparer sa surprise le temps que la brune prenne la sienne.

* * *

Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, pas trop frustrés j'espère ! ça devrait aller mieux mercredi! Bon dimanche à tous !


	13. Chapter 12 - Diner romantique

Bonjour, bonjour !

Aujourd'hui un chapitre que vous êtes nombreux à attendre, donc oui il est classé M

Encore un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires et mises en follow, c'est très inspirant !

* * *

Réponses aux guests

Guest : J'ai effectué la correction en effet erreur de frappe ou esprit ailleurs, merci de l'info ! Un M pas si léger, ah bon! LOL, le prochain arrive, grande respiration avant de lire t peut-être douche froide après !

cali : Tendresse et fougue, en effet ça reflète bien ce que j'ai voulu faire passer, aujourd'hui monté en température garantie !

tiare80 : Frustrée, si peu voyons, bon j'avoue ma femme l'était aussi quand elle l'a lu ! Emma va sortir le grand jeu, attention !

* * *

 **12**

 **Diner romantique**

Regina sortit de la salle de bain, une simple serviette autour de son corps bronzé. Des bougies étaient disposées un peu partout dans le cottage et une bonne odeur se dégageait de la cuisine. Néanmoins elle ne voyait Emma nulle part. Elle s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'à la fenêtre et découvrit la blonde à l'extérieur en train de dresser la table. Elle n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, elle portait une robe noire lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, composée de fines bretelles, d'un dos nu extravagant et d'un décolleté des plus révélateur. Regina se sentit rougir rien qu'en l'observant. Elle fit demi-tour et se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien porter, toutes ses affaires étant déjà dans le coffre de la voiture. C'est là qu'elle remarqua une boite disposée sur le lit. Elle l'ouvrit et y trouva une robe bleu nuit près du corps, lui arrivant aux genoux, ouverte au niveau du genou gauche et montant jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle l'enfila en omettant volontairement tous sous-vêtements. La robe lui allait parfaitement, mettant en valeur toutes les courbes de son corps. Elle n'était pas décolletée mais suffisamment moulante pour mettre ses formes en avant. Elle allait sortir dans le jardin pour rejoindre Emma, lorsque cette dernière fit son entrée.

_ Ouah… tu es splendide. J'étais sûre qu'elle t'irait à merveille.

_ Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Regina avait dit ça avec une voix plus grave qu'à son habitude, voix muée par le désir qu'elle éprouve en ce moment même pour la magnifique blonde se trouvant devant elle.

_ Si mademoiselle Mills veut bien se donner la peine de me suivre, nous allons pouvoir passer à table.

Regina ne se fit pas prier et suivit sa belle blonde, le regard plongé sur sa chute de rein.

_ Ce que tu vois te plait ?

_ Beaucoup.

Emma avait dressé une table magnifique, une rose rouge dans un petit vase en verre transparent était posée sur le côté droit. Un chemin de table noir séparait la table en deux, dessus des bougies blanches et rouges donnaient une ambiance tamisée. Quelques pétales de rose finissaient cette décoration. Sur le côté gauche une assiette avec des amuses bouche n'attendait que d'être dévorée, deux verres de ce qui ressemblait à du Mojito était disposés derrière chacune des assiettes blanche. Regina s'assit à sa place et Emma fit de même.

_ C'est du Mojito sans alcool.

_ Ok. Ouah… Emma mais…. Comment ? Quand as-tu trouvé le temps de faire tout ça ?

_ Bon je vais t'avouer que je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, je suis une piètre cuisinière, j'ai donc acheté le repas chez un traiteur en ville ce matin.

_ Pendant que je dormais ?

_ Oui.

Regina avait mis sa main devant sa bouche et avait les larmes aux yeux.

_ Ah mais non ne pleure pas. Mon ange, regarde-moi.

_ Je ne pleure pas, enfin si, mais de joie. Personne n'a jamais fait un truc pareil pour moi.

_ Ça te plait ?

_ Il faudrait que je sois difficile. Alors qu'est-ce que nous avons de bon ?

_ Alors il y a des blinis surmonté de Saint-Jacques caramélisé, des verrines de gaspacho et des mini rouleaux d'été.

_ Hum… ça à l'air délicieux.

_ C'est la propriétaire qui m'a conseillé le traiteur.

_ En tout cas c'est très bon. Tu veux goûter ?

Regina lui tendit un rouleau de printemps au niveau de sa bouche, lui lançant un regard des plus séducteurs. Emma s'avança jusqu'à englober le petit rouleau et les doigts de Regina.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut manger ?

_ Ça reste à voir ! Goute-moi ça.

Emma avait trempé son index dans le gaspacho et le tendait à Regina. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et lécha le doigt de la blonde, faisant un peu plus monter le désir entre elle.

_ Délicieux.

Elles continuèrent tranquillement de prendre leur apéritif. Emma commençait à se demander si elle tiendrait jusqu'au dessert. Elle se leva de table et alla chercher l'entrée. Quelques minutes plus tard elle apporta deux veloutés de carottes.

_ Hum ça sent bon.

_ Et c'est excellent pour le bébé.

_ C'est quoi ?

_ Alors velouté exquis de carottes.

_ Qu'est-ce qui le rend exquis ?

_ Goûte.

Regina trempa sa cuillère, souffla dessus et la mit à la bouche.

_ Hum c'est divin, une touche de crème et de gingembre.

_ C'est vrai que c'est bon.

Les deux femmes étaient détendues et discutaient tranquillement appréciant ce moment romantique sous les étoiles. Emma rapporta le plat principal composé de boulettes de bœuf aux épices, de petits pois et d' haricots mange-tout. Regina gouta la première, c'était un vrai délice, en plus elle rêvait d'épices depuis le début de sa grossesse.

_ Comment tu as su que j'aimerais manger épicé ?

_ J'ai été enceinte avant toi.

_ Savais-tu que les épices peuvent être aphrodisiaques ?

_ Ah bon ?! Tiens donc ! Le gingembre aussi il parait.

_ Aurais-tu prévu un dessert au chocolat ?

_ Ça se pourrait bien !

Elles se mirent toutes deux à rire et continuèrent tranquillement leur repas.

_ Emma, qu'est-ce qui va se passer lorsque l'on sera de retour à Boston ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je veux dire, on trouvera le temps de se voir ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Et Henri ?

_ Il faudra que je lui dise. Ce gamin est trop malin, il se doute déjà que j'ai quelqu'un.

_ Et s'il ne m'aimait pas ?

_ Aucune chance, il va t'adorer. Tu as encore faim ?

_ Ça va, pas trop. Tu veux servir le dessert ?

_ Oui mais pas ici. Je vais débarrasser, tu m'attends je reviens.

_ Je ne bouge pas.

Emma partit en trottinant à l'intérieur du cottage. Elle mit la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle, puis prépara son dessert. Regina attendait maintenant depuis dix minutes et se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire la blonde.

_ Emma tout va bien ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?

_ Oui tout va bien, je suis presque prête, deux petites minutes et je suis à toi.

 **Rating M**

Emma sortit enfin de la maison, mais elle n'avait qu'un simple foulard en soie dans les mains. Elle passa derrière Regina et lui banda les yeux avec le foulard.

_ Emma qu'est-ce que…

_ Chut, tu me fais confiance ?

_ Oui.

_ Très bien. Lève-toi et prend ma main, je vais te guider.

Emma passa son autre main dans le dos de Regina et la guida à l'intérieur. Elle la fit s'asseoir sur le lit et lui retira ses chaussures. Regina replia ses jambes et attendit la suite. Emma monta sur le lit et se saisit du dessert présent dans l'assiette qu'elle avait disposé là peu de temps avant.

_ Croque-moi ça.

Regina sentit quelque chose contre sa bouche et l'ouvrit, elle croqua dans l'inconnu et découvrit un bon gout de fraise et de chocolat.

_ Hum… J'ai le droit de te voir maintenant ?

_ Oui tu peux.

Regina défit le foulard et découvrit l'ambiance tamisé autour du lit. Elle attrapa une fraise et la tendit à Emma qui s'empressa de croquer dedans.

_ Hum… Divin.

_ Tu as un peu de chocolat au coin de la lèvre.

_ Tu voudrais bien me l'enlever ?

Regina ne se fit pas prier et déposa ses lèvres à la commissure de celles de la blonde, puis dériva au fur et à mesure jusqu'à jouer un ballet sensuel avec leurs langues. Emma attrapa une autre fraise et la tendit à Regina. Mais au dernier moment elle la lâcha au niveau de son décolleté.

_ Oups… je suis maladroite. Il va falloir que tu viennes la chercher.

Regina se mit à quatre pattes et s'avança vers la blonde, elle l'embrassa à nouveau à pleine bouche, puis descendit ses baisers le long de son cou, à la naissance de ses seins, jusqu'à venir se saisir du fruit juteux.

Emma avait les yeux noirs de désir, la respiration saccadée. Regina jouait le jeu, elle en était plus que ravie.

_ A mon tour de jouer…

Regina descendit du lit et tout doucement retira sa robe, dévoilant pour la première fois son entière nudité. Emma en resta la bouche ouverte, pas une seconde elle n'avait pensé que la brune ne portait rien sous sa robe. Regina attrapa une fraise, s'allongea et la posa au creux de son nombril. Emma venait de trouver une adversaire redoutable. Elle se redressa, retira sa robe et ses sous-vêtements, avant de s'approcher telle une lionne de sa proie. Elle s'empara des lèvres gonflées de la brune, avant d'embrasser son cou, son torse, descendant en la léchant entre les deux seins dressées, jusqu'à s'emparer du fruit posé au milieu du ventre plat et musclé. Elle l'attrapa entre ses dents et remonta jusqu'à la bouche de Regina et elles croquèrent ensemble dans la fraise dont le jus coula le long de la gorge de la brune. Emma se mit alors à lécher la moindre goutte faisant gémir la brune.

_ Mon dessert t'a plu ?

_ Beaucoup. J'espère que le digestif sera à la hauteur.

Emma s'empara des lèvres de Regina, la forçant à ouvrir sa bouche et à mêler leurs langues dans un baiser fiévreux. Nul doute, que cette nuit allait être au-delà de toutes ses espérances.

Regina sentait tout son corps prendre feu, ses mains caressaient le dos de la blonde, elle avait besoin de la toucher, de la sentir contre elle. Elle se sentait sûre d'elle ce soir et voulait surprendre sa partenaire. Elle lâcha la bouche de la blonde et l'embrassa dans le cou, faisant descendre ses mains sur les fesses rebondies. Emma s'était elle aussi emparée du cou de la brune, et descendait doucement en direction de son sein droit et du téton dressé qui n'attendait qu'elle. Elle s'en empara et Regina poussa un cri de plaisir en arquant son dos et en basculant sa tête en arrière. De sa main gauche Emma caressait l'autre sein, titillait la pointe durcie entre ses doigts. Au bout d'un moment elle inversa, la brune sous elle haletait de plaisir, elle espérait lui procurer son premier orgasme sans descendre sous la ceinture, elle voulait la faire se sentir belle, se sentir femme. Elle accéléra le rythme, malaxant les seins, passant d'un téton à l'autre dans sa bouche. Elle sentait Regina trembler sous elle, elle n'était plus très loin du point de rupture. Elle remonta un instant pour l'embrasser et repartit de plus belle, la faisant atteindre le point de non-retour. Sa belle venait d'avoir son premier orgasme et elle était magnifique. Elle la laissa reprendre son souffle, puis l'embrassa. Elle ne sut trop comment Regina réussi à inverser leurs positions et se retrouva sur elle.

_ Ça va ?

_ Merveilleusement bien.

_ Alors ça fait quoi de ressentir l'orgasme te traverser.

_ C'est… ouah… Je t'aime tellement.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime.

Regina l'embrassa tendrement, puis délaissa la bouche de la blonde pour s'aventurer vers des contrées plus vallonnées. Elle prenait son temps, embrassait chaque parcelle de ce corps parfait. Emma appréciait se moment de douceur, les caresses sur sa poitrine, les doigts fins de la brunes saisissant les pointes dressées, sa langue parcourant chaque centimètre de peau.

_ Hum… Regina.

Regina décida de s'aventurer un peu plus au sud, touchant les abdos dessinés, enfonçant sa langue dans le nombril, posant des petits baisers ici et là, s'aventurant à la limite de l'intimité de la blonde. Emma prenait beaucoup de plaisir, elle avait fermé les yeux et se laissait porter par les baisers et les mains se promenant sur elle. Elle sentit Regina hésiter, elle savait qu'il était temps de reprendre le dessus, elle posa son index sous son menton, la forçant à encrer ses yeux chocolat dans les siens, lui quémandant un baiser d'un seul regard. Regina remonta et s'empara des lèvres de la blonde. Emma en profita pour la basculer sur le côté et pour se mettre à cheval sur elle. Elle reprit les baisers fiévreux dans le cou, caressa sa poitrine sans trop s'y attarder et continua sa descente, s'arrêta un moment sur son ventre, puis continua en direction de son mont de vénus qui la réclamait. Elle commença par souffler dessus, faisant frémir la brune, elle la regarda droit dans les yeux pour être certaine qu'elle pouvait continuer, les yeux chocolats étaient devenus noir de désir, elle observa le sexe déjà trempée de sa partenaire, puis déposa un baiser dessus. A ce contact Regina s'arqua légèrement, Emma posa une main sur son ventre pour l'empêcher de trop bouger. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes, rendant le moment encore plus désirable, puis enfin passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe, se délectant du gout sucré de la brune. Elle repassa une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de venir se saisir du clitoris déjà gonflé. Regina essaya de s'arquer plus, mais fut bloquée, son corps tremblait, ses cris emplissaient le silence de la nuit. Emma continua d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite… à chaque coup de langue Regina recevait des décharges de plaisir dans tout son corps, elle tremblait, criait, n'était plus maitre de rien.

_ Emma… j'en peu plus…

Emma savait depuis un moment que la brune était au bord du précipice, mais elle allait la faire encore un peu attendre, elle refit quelques passages de langue sur tout le sexe trempé, avant de se saisir à nouveau du mont gonflé. A ce contact, Regina se tendit, et cria comme jamais, sentir cette langue une nouvelle fois avait été libérateur, lui provocant un nouvel orgasme. Emma elle se délectait du liquide tiède qui s'écoulait, léchant le sexe de sa compagne avec délectation. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes, sentant Regina récupérer une respiration un peu moins chaotique, puis sans prévenir la pénétra avec sa langue, refaisant monté le plaisir en flèche. Elle ressortir et la pénétra à nouveau ceci à plusieurs reprises. Regina tremblait à nouveau, se dandinait sous elle. Elle délaissa son ventre et positionna sa main sur le sein ferme, provocant encore plus de plaisir. Elle ressortit sa langue, lécha encore une fois le sexe, titillant le clitoris au passage puis s'empara de la bouche de la brune tout en glissant deux doigts en elle. Là encore elle commença par de lents va et vient, puis accéléra au fur et à mesure regardant la femme entre ses mains prendre du plaisir, elle était magnifique en ce moment même, lumineuse… Elle y mit un troisième doigt et accéléra encore un peu plus…. Regina tremblait de tout son être, criait son nom, la suppliait de la délivrer… Elle positionna son pousse sur le clitoris gonflé, et accéléra encore. Elle-même avait la respiration saccadé, prenant un plaisir immense à faire jouir sa partenaire, elle sentit son propre corps se contracter, elle sentait l'orgasme la gagner. Et ils arrivèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalle, libérateurs, destructeurs… Elles crièrent ensembles, sentirent tous leurs muscles se tendre ensembles, le pouvoir électrisant de l'orgasme les traverser. Puis leur muscles se relâchèrent, Emma laissa ses doigts encore quelques minutes puis se retira, caressant tout le sexe de la brune, appréciant cette douceur après la tempêtes dévastatrice. Elles n'avaient même plus la force de parler pour le moment. Emma posa sa tête sur le torse de Regina, écoutant chaque respiration…

_ Je ne suis pas trop lourde ?

_ Non.

_ Ça va ?

_ Oui.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Soudain Regina se mit à pleurer. Emma se redressa, inquiète.

_ Regina, tu vas bien ? Je… je t'ai fait mal ?

_ Non, tout va bien… je… je me sens tellement bien. Emma tu… je…

_ Euh… mais encore ?

_ Merci. Je crois que ce sont les hormones… je suis tellement heureuse. Tu m'as fait me sentir tellement femme. Ta façon de me regarder, de faire attention à moi. Juste merci.

_ De rien, ce fut un plaisir.

_ Et toi, je…

_ Et zen, la nuit n'est pas encore finie… et puis tu as toute la vie pour me rendre la pareil. Et crois-moi j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir. Alors ça fait quoi de ne plus être vierge.

_ J'avais peur, mais avec toi ça a été si facile. Je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir m'en passer.

_ Ça tombe bien car j'ai adoré te faire l'amour et j'ai bien l'intention de renouveler l'expérience et tout de suite…

Emma positionna son sexe sur celui de Regina et commença un mouvement d'avant en arrière, éveillant une nouvelle flamme de désir. La nuit ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

La douche froide s'impose ?

A dimanche pour la suite des vacances...


	14. Chapter 13 - Je connais la vérité

**Bonjour,**

 **Je prends quelques minutes depuis mon travail pour vous postez la suite, je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Mais je n'en dit pas plus.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews et mise en follows, vous êtes tous les jours plus nombreux et ça fait chaud au cœur, près de 500 visiteurs ! ouah!.  
**

* * *

 **13**

 **Je connais la vérité**

Un rayon de soleil passait au travers des rideaux du cottage, venant troubler le sommeil d'Emma. La blonde ouvrit les yeux, de petits yeux… Elle sentait un poids sur elle, elle tourna la tête et vit la brune, les cheveux en bataille, une jambe entre les siennes, sa tête reposant sur son ventre. Elle était belle. Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté et attrapa sa montre sur la table de nuit. Neuf heures passées, il fallait vraiment qu'elles se lèvent. Elle reposa la montre et passa une main sur le visage endormi de Regina, chassant quelques mèches de cheveux qui masquaient une partie de ce visage qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur. Regina bougea un peu sous les caresses, puis marmonna..

_ Fatiguée…

_ Je sais mon ange, mais il va quand même falloir se réveiller.

_ Pas envie.

_ Regina, on a beaucoup de route aujourd'hui.

Regina ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de la blonde.

_ Bonjour.

_ Bonjour.

_ Quelle heure est-il ?

_ 9h10

_ Il est tôt, dois-je te rappeler qu'à 6h on ne dormait toujours pas.

_ Non pas la peine, je crois que mon corps courbaturé est au courant.

_ Dormons encore un peu.

_ J'aimerais bien, mais on a huit heures de route aujourd'hui.

_ C'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

_ Une bonne douche et ça ira mieux.

_ Je peux venir avec toi cette fois ?

_ Si tu veux.

Regina se redressa et embrassa Emma. Les deux femmes se levèrent non sans mal et gagnèrent la salle de bain. Emma mis l'eau à couler, Regina avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et fermé les yeux.

_ On ne se rendort pas !

_ J'ai mal partout.

_ Je sais, viens sous l'eau ça va te détendre.

Regina se laissa faire. Emma attrapa le gel douche et commença à lui savonner le dos.

_ Hum, ça fait du bien.

_ Tourne-toi.

Regina obéi et Emma commença à lui laver le torse, ses seins ne mirent pas longtemps à réagir.

_ Comment mon corps arrive encore à avoir envie de toi après la nuit que l'on vient de passer. Arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle.

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, le mien aussi réagi, je suis toute mouillée. Je n'avais jamais passé une nuit comme celle-là. Tu as de la ressource et tu apprends super vite !

_ J'ai eu un bon professeur. Passe le gel douche je vais te frotter le dos.

Elles prenaient leur douche tranquillement, appréciant le moment, dormant à moitié debout.

_ Emma !

_ Oui ?

_ Je sais que le café ce n'est pas bon pour moi, mais là il va m'en falloir un !

_ Ok, je vais faire une exception.

Elles terminèrent de se laver, sortirent de la douche et s'habillèrent. Pendant que Regina rangeait le reste de leurs affaires, Emma préparait le petit déjeuner. Elle installa le tout dehors et une fois tout en place elles se posèrent devant leurs tasses de café. Regina avait une main sur l'anse de sa tasse et l'autre essayait de maintenir sa tête droite, elle luttait pour ne pas s'endormir.

_ Emma, on va avoir un problème.

_ Lequel ?

_ Je ne suis absolument pas en état de prendre le volant.

_ Je vais conduire le premier bout, tu n'auras qu'à dormir.

_ Hors de question, tu es tout aussi fatiguée que moi.

_ Pour le moment ça va, mais je risque d'avoir un coup de mou d'ici deux trois heures.

_ Ok tu conduis deux heures, tu t'arrêtes, tu me réveilles et je conduis deux heures.

_ Ça marche. Comment tu te sens ?

_ Épanouie. Mais la prochaine fois, évite de mettre des produits aphrodisiaques dans tous les plats…

_ Oh mais ça n'a rien à voir, c'est juste que j'ai si bon goût qu'une fois qu'on y a gouté on ne peut plus s'en passer ! Au moins je te fais rire.

_ Je n'aurais jamais pensé m'attacher aussi vite à quelqu'un.

_ Moi non plus. Bon on devrait y aller il est déjà dix heures.

_ Ok en voiture.

Elles débarrassèrent la table, lavèrent le peu de vaisselle, vérifièrent une dernière fois qu'elles n'avaient rien oublié, puis montèrent à bord de la coccinelle jaune. Elles n'avaient pas fait deux kilomètres que déjà Regina s'était endormie. Oui elle était vraiment fatiguée, mais jamais Emma n'aurait imaginé que la brune tiendrait la distance et qu'elle lui rendrait à ce point ses attentions. Elles avaient enchainées les orgasmes, si bien qu'Emma en avait perdu le compte, jamais encore une personne ne lui avait fait cet effet. Emma se demandait comment elle arriverait à dormir loin de la brune une fois rentrée à Boston.

* * *

Vers midi, Emma stoppa la voiture dans une station-service, Regina se réveilla aussitôt. Ces deux heures de sommeil lui avait fait du bien. Pendant qu'Emma faisait le plein de la voiture, elle en profita pour passer aux toilettes, s'acheter un thé et un donut. Lorsqu'elle la rejoignit elle lui tendit aussi une tasse et un donut.

_ Merci.

_ Merci à toi d'avoir conduit.

_ Il était temps que je m'arrête. Ça va aller toi ?

_ Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux !

Elles finirent tranquillement leur collation, Emma passa rapidement aux toilettes et elles reprirent la route. Emma s'endormit dès les premiers kilomètres, laissant Regina aux commandes. Regina avait le sourire aux lèvres, elle se sentait heureuse. Fatiguée, mais heureuse. Emma s'était avérée être une amante bien au-dessus de ses espérances. Elle avait été tendre, douce, intentionnée, mais aussi sauvage, insatiable et quémandeuse. Elle Regina avait réussi à combler Emma sexuellement. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ça possible pour sa première fois. Aujourd'hui elle ne regrettait pas un seul instant d'avoir attendu si longtemps. Certes elle avait eu des occasions pour un soir, mais rien n'aurait été comme la nuit dernière.

Ces deux heures de conduite passèrent relativement vite, elle avait aperçu un peu plus tôt une publicité pour un restaurant au bord du lac Huron. Il fallait encore rouler trente minutes, elle prit la décision d'y aller, ça serait trente minutes de moins à faire ensuite. Emma dormait toujours profondément, son ventre commençait à émettre des sons de gargouillis, ce qui la fit rire. Elle aussi commençait à avoir faim. Elle arriva enfin en vue du restaurant, le cadre était magnifique. Elle se gara sur le parking réservé à la clientèle et coupa le moteur. Doucement elle entreprit de réveiller Emma, après quelques bisous à différents endroit sur le visage, la blonde lui attrapa les lèvres pour un baiser plus approfondi.

_ Coucou.

_ Coucou. Ça a été ?

_ Oui. Je nous ai trouvé un petit restaurant. Tu as faim.

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son ventre se manifesta, faisant rire les deux femmes.

_ Je crois que tu as ta réponse.

Elles descendirent de voiture et entrèrent dans le restaurant. Il y avait un service non-stop, à cette heure de l'après-midi elles n'eurent aucun mal à avoir une table. Emma resta estomaquée lorsque Regina commanda le steak de bison, elle commanda la même chose, ayant une faim de loup.

_ Tu sais que c'est une grosse pièce de viande ?

_ Oui, je meurs de faim. Franchement je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour avoir besoin de manger autant !

_ Et puis tu manges pour deux.

_ En plus. Je n'ai jamais mangé de bison, c'est bon au fait ?

Emma se mit à rire.

_ Oui c'est délicieux, il le serve avec du riz sauvage et des légumes verts en général.

_ Ok.

Elles continuèrent de discuter tranquillement, elles furent servies rapidement et un silence s'installa le temps du repas. Profitant des clapotis de l'eau du lac, Emma observait Regina de temps en temps et elle savait que la brune en faisait de même. Elle resta surprise de la vitesse à laquelle elle finit son assiette.

_ Tu avais vraiment très faim ! Maintenant je sais que je dois éviter de t'inviter au restaurant après qu'on ait fait l'amour.

_ Ah ah ! Très drôle. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire autant de sport.

_ Hum, il va falloir y remédier, je peux être ton coach personnel si tu veux.

_ Hum pourquoi pas, je vais y réfléchir.

Emma fit une mine choquée ! Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire la brune. Emma aimait l'entendre rire, son rire était une réelle sensation de bien-être.

Après cette pause d'un peu plus d'une heure elles reprirent la route, cette fois les deux restèrent éveillées et elles purent discuter. Elles se relayèrent au bout de deux heures et arrivèrent finalement à destination peu avant vingt heure.

L'hôtel était un complexe assez grand sur deux étages, tout en bois donnant sur l'embouchure de la rivière Sault Sainte Marie avec le lac Supérieur. Elles avaient une chambre à l'étage avec une vue magnifique sur le lac, un petit balcon avec une table et deux chaises étaient à leur disposition. Elles prirent le temps de ranger tranquillement leurs affaires, se doucher et se changer avant de rejoindre le restaurant de l'hôtel.

Ce dernier se trouvait dans une immense véranda au bord de l'eau, un groupe y jouait une musique d'ambiance, quelques couples dansaient sur la piste. Elles commandèrent leurs plats et Emma invita Regina à danser. Elles dansèrent tendrement dans les bras l'une de l'autre le temps d'une danse, oubliant tout le reste autour d'elle.

Lorsqu'elles regagnèrent leur chambre, le désir somnolent refit son apparition, les vêtements s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, et c'est entièrement nues qu'elles atterrirent dans le lit. Elles firent l'amour sauvagement et atteignirent rapidement la jouissance, leur corps fatigué se détendit et elles s'endormirent pour une longue nuit réparatrice.

* * *

Le lendemain matin elles furent réveillées par la sonnerie du téléphone. Emma reconnue sa sonnerie et attrapa son téléphone. Elle décrocha sans regarder.

_ Allo ?

_ Allo maman ! Comment ça va ? Tu passes de bonnes vacances ? Ici c'est trop chouette, hier on a été…

_ Et stop gamin, je… je me réveille tout juste là.

_ Quoi ?! Il est une heure de l'après-midi !

Emma essaya d'enregistrer ce que lui disait son fils, elle mit le téléphone devant ses yeux et constata qu'en effet il était déjà treize heures.

_ Maman ?

_ Oui je suis là. Donc tu disais ?

_ Tu as fait quoi cette nuit pour te lever aussi tard ?

_ Un ?

_ Deux…

Emma avait du mal à se réveiller et Henri ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Regina avait un bras sur elle et ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Elle voyait les lèvres de la blonde bouger, mais n'avait pas encore le son avec l'image. Elle finit par se redresser et lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

_ C'était quoi ce bruit ?

_ Quel bruit ?

_ Rien laisse tomber, alors tu es où ?

_ A côté de Sault Sainte Marie, au bord du lac Supérieur. J'ai roulé toute la journée d'hier.

_ C'est beau ?

_ Ça a l'air. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau aujourd'hui ?

_ Ruby et Belle en avaient un peu assez des parcs d'attractions, du coup on se fait quelques jours de plage.

_ Vous avez beau temps ? ça se passe bien avec les filles ?

_ Oui on a grand soleil, Meghan et moi on s'amuse bien, tout à l'heure on a réussi à couler Belle et Ruby. Et toi, ça se passe bien avec ton amoureuse ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Maman je suis loin d'être bête tu sais.

_ Admettons, mais qui te dis que c'est une femme ?

_ Personne, mais je te vois bien avec une belle brune aux yeux noisettes.

Regina était à côté et entendait la conversation. Emma la regarda et elle haussa les épaules, l'air de dire : je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

_ Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas un beau blond avec les yeux bleus.

_ Pas ton genre !

_ Hum, je ne te dirais rien.

_ Pas grave je sais déjà !

_ Mais bien sûr et tu crois que je vais tomber dans ce piège ?

_ Je t'assure que je suis au courant et que je sais qui s'est ! Ça serait bien que tu l'invites à la maison quand on sera rentré que je puisse vraiment la connaitre, même si je sais déjà plein de choses sur elle.

Les deux femmes se regardaient, ne comprenant rien de rien à la conversation surréaliste.

_ Henri je ne comprends rien.

_ Je vais éclairer un peu ta lanterne… Tu m'as envoyé des photos depuis ton départ.

_ Oui je t'en envoie une tous les jours.

_ Tout à fait. Mais tu n'es pas la seule à communiquer de cette façon.

Emma regarda Regina, lui demandant silencieusement si elle avait envoyé des photos à son fils, puis d'un coup ça fit tilt à Regina, elle n'avait pas envoyé des photos à Henri, mais en avait envoyé à Meghan. Emma la regardait essayant de comprendre ce que sa petite amie avait en tête. Regina prit son téléphone et lui montra ses échanges avec Meghan.

_ Merde !

_ Maman ?

_ Rien Henri je parlais à voix haute.

Derrière Henri Meghan rigolait, imaginant trop la tête des deux femmes…

_ Alors maman tu n'as toujours rien à me dire ?

_ Je… Henri, ma vie privée ne te regarde pas.

_ Emma !

_ Henri, je… désolée.

_ Je l'aime bien, elle me défend déjà !

_ Henri… je…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas on n'a rien dit à personne. Alors c'est vrai vous êtes vraiment ensemble toi et Regina ?

Emma regarda Regina, se demandant si elle devait bien confirmer leur relation à son fils. Elle sut en la regardant que ça ne la gênait pas.

_ Ça se pourrait bien en effet.

_ Cool. Il parait qu'elle fait de super lasagnes.

_ Ah bon ? Tu fais des bonnes lasagnes ?

_ Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal en cuisine.

_ Il va falloir que je goute ça !

_ Maman tu es toujours là ?

_ Oui, je suis là. Tu disais ?

_ On pourrait manger tous ensemble le dimanche où l'on rentre.

_ Euh… je ne sais pas à quelle heure on va arriver, ni si Regina est disponible. Et qui tous ?

_ Ben toi, moi, Regina, Meghan, Ruby et Belle.

_ Euh Henri je…, ça fait un peu beaucoup. Tous les trois si tu veux.

Regina hocha la tête pour approuver cette proposition.

_ Ok. Je vais devoir te laisser Belle et Ruby nous appellent. Bonne journée.

_ Bonne journée les enfants.

_ Ah au fait tu pourras m'envoyer une photo de vous deux ?

_ Euh, je ne crois pas.

_ Oh allé… S'il te plait ?

_ J'ai dit non.

Emma se chamaillait avec Henri au téléphone et ne s'occupait pas de ce que faisait Regina.

_ Ouah ! Vous êtes trop belles !

_ Quoi ?

_ Regina elle au moins elle est cool !

_ Henri je ne comprends rien.

_ Regina vient d'envoyer une photo de vous à Meghan ! Bon cette fois j'y vais, bisous.

_ Bisous.

Henri avait raccroché, laissant Emma dans le brouillard.

_ Emma ? Tu es toujours avec moi ?

_ On a merdé !

_ Je crois. Mais tu dois avouer que c'est plutôt drôle. Au moins ton fils n'est pas contre l'idée.

_ Tu as envoyé une photo de nous à Meghan ?

_ Oui celle-ci.

_ C'est vrai qu'on est bien dessus. Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

_ Il faut bien que je me mette ton fils dans la poche !

Emma ne sut que répondre à ça.

_ Bon si on se bougeait un peu, j'ai faim.

_ Moi aussi, bon petit déjeuner c'est mort, mais je crois qu'il y a un buffet le midi jusqu'à quinze heure.

_ Ok, ça me va.

Elles passèrent rapidement à la douche, s'habillèrent de façon décontractée, et descendirent au restaurant. Finalement les deux femmes se sentaient apaisées. Henri était au courant et a priori avait hâte de mieux connaitre Regina. C'est donc sereines qu'elles entamèrent cette deuxième semaine de vacances.


	15. Chapter 14 - La fin des vacances

Bonjour,

C'est en étant toujours coincé au travail que je vous poste le chapitre suivant, n'ayant pas dormit beaucoup, j'espère que mes yeux ne se seront pas trop croisés pendant la relecture.

Merci encore pour tous vos messages, comme rien n'est éternelle et surtout pas les vacances, voici donc la fin de celles-ci pour nos deux héroïnes.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve dimanche pour la suite.

* * *

 **14**

 **La fin des vacances**

Détente et farniente avaient été les maitres mots de leur première journée au bord du Lac supérieur. La journée étant déjà bien avancée après avoir profité du buffet, elles avaient décidé de rester tranquilles et de profiter de la plage de l'hôtel. Elles avaient diné tôt puis fait une ballade au bord de l'eau avant de se coucher.

Le lendemain, après un réveil crapuleux, elles avaient loué des vélos et fait une ballade le long du canal reliant le lac Huron et le lac Supérieur. Au début Regina avait eu un peu de mal à suivre le rythme de la blonde, celle-ci avait finalement ralenti et le reste de la journée c'était bien passé. Cette région était vraiment magnifique, elles avaient pu observer un bon nombre d'espèces aviaires. S'arrêtant régulièrement, Regina prenait des photos et lisait les explications de son guide pour chaque espèce. Emma pendant ce temps aimait dessiner ces magnifiques spécimens. Ces vacances étaient pour elle une façon de renouer avec le dessin qu'elle avait délaissé depuis l'ouverture du centre. Regina aimait l'observer dessiner, elle restait fascinée de la vitesse à laquelle la blonde reproduisait une vue, un animal.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula de la même manière, de longues balades dans la nature, découvrant les bords du lac Supérieur et du lac Huron, les forêts, la faune, la flore. Le dernier jour, elles passèrent la journée à faire du bateau sur le lac Supérieur, Regina découvrit ainsi qu'Emma savait très bien naviguer. Elles avaient loué un bateau à voile pour la journée, Emma lui enseignant un peu l'art de la navigation. Elles avaient jeté l'ancre dans une petite crique déserte et après avoir profité de se baigner dans l'eau claire, elles profitaient d'un moment de détente au soleil sur la petite plage.

_ Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne saches pas faire ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu maitrises de nombreux sports, tu dessines bien, tu es romantique, câline, intentionnée, une amante incroyable… dois-je continuer ?

_ Le sport c'est mon truc, j'ai fait une école spécialisée. Je n'étais pas très douée dans les matières générales, par contre en sport j'étais la plus forte. A 15 ans je me suis fait remarquer et j'ai obtenu une bourse sport-étude. Pour une orpheline comme moi c'était le Graal, j'ai donc donné le maximum, et apprit le plus de sports possibles pour pouvoir en faire un métier.

_ Et tu as réussi. Tu peux être fière de toi.

_ Merci. La cuisine.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je ne sais pas cuisiner. Je n'ai jamais eu personne pour m'apprendre. Je rate presque tout ce que je cuisine, même les mac & cheese une fois sur deux. J'aimerais savoir, pour qu'Henri mange autre chose que des plats préparés. J'ai l'impression d'être une mauvaise mère, parce que je ne peux pas donner une alimentation digne de ce nom à mon fils.

_ Emma, ce n'est pas parce qu'on sait cuisiner que ça fait de nous un bon parent. Je ne connais pas bien Henri, mais le peu que je l'ai aperçu, ou de ce que m'en a dit Ruby, c'est un garçon gentil et très bien élevé. Tu l'as élevé seule, en menant de front tes études, tu devrais être fière de ça ! Tu sais je sais cuisiner et pourtant j'ai vraiment peur d'être une mauvaise mère. J'ai peur de passer trop de temps au travail, de ne pas savoir l'aider, de faire des erreurs. Je vois mon corps qui change déjà et je me rends compte que d'ici quelques mois ce ne sera plus juste moi, mais qu'il faudra que je prenne chacune de mes décisions en pensant à ce petit être qui dépendra entièrement de moi. Avoir un enfant est la chose qui m'effraie le plus, c'est en même temps ma plus grande réussite et mon plus grand défi. Et toi tu as réussi ça toute seule ! Emma tu peux être fière de la femme et de la mère que tu es devenue. Je t'admire pour ça.

_ Comment tu fais pour trouver toujours les mots justes ?

_ Savoir choisir les mots justes, c'est mon métier, je n'ai pas de mérite pour ça. Toi par contre tu sais maitriser le langage du cœur et c'est l'une des choses que j'aime le plus chez toi.

_ Tu sais ce que je maitrise aussi, le langage du corps et là j'ai très envie de te faire une petite démonstration.

_ Sur le sable ?

_ Tu as raison, ce n'est pas terrible sur le sable, on peut retourner au bateau.

_ On fait la course ?

_ Vraiment ? Tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance !

_ Ah oui tu crois ? C'est partie !

Regina se mit à courir et plongea dans le lac, telle une sirène. Emma surprise mit quelques secondes à démarrer, mais la brune était plutôt rapide en fait… Emma réussi à la rattraper mais Regina ne se laissa pas faire et donna une nouvelle accélération, surprenant une nouvelle fois son adversaire et c'est finalement elle qui attrapa la première l'échelle du bateau.

_ Ouah ! Ou tu as appris à nager comme ça ?

_ Aurais-je oublié de te dire que j'étais la capitaine de l'équipe de natation de mon lycée ?

_ Je n'y crois pas ! Tu m'as eu !

_ Moi aussi j'ai des talents cachés !

_ Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

_ Oh mais j'attends déjà mademoiselle Swan.

Regina était déjà à bord du voilier et attendait en tenue d'Eve qu'Emma remonte à bord. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux et ne mit pas longtemps à se déshabiller et à fondre sur la brune. Depuis leur première nuit, il ne se passait pas un jour où elles ne cédaient au besoin de fusionner avec l'autre. Parfois un désir animal et sauvage, d'autre fois un moment de tendresse et de douceur. Elles y avaient gouté et ne pouvaient plus s'en passer, telle une drogue, le besoin de posséder l'autre, de se donner à l'autre, de sentir leurs cœurs s'accélérer à l'unisson. Leurs ébats pouvaient ne durer que quelques minutes, comme des heures entières, chaque fois différents, chaque fois meilleure que la précédente, quand elles pensaient ne jamais aller plus loin, elles trouvaient toujours une façon nouvelle de surprendre l'autre. Les paroles n'étaient pas nécessaires, juste un regard leur suffisait pour se comprendre, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Cette fois-là elles prirent leur temps, profitant de ce paradis isolé, laissant libre court à leurs cris, bercées par le mouvement du voilier et les clapotis de l'eau s'écrasant sur la coque. Deux heures à donner et à recevoir l'une de l'autre, deux heures à s'aimer loin du monde, deux heures de luxure et d'amour. Puis un dernier orgasme à l'unisson avant de s'écrouler de fatigue, Emma allongée sur Regina, la tête reposant sur sa poitrine qui se gonflait encore rapidement. Une main qui se tend pour attraper une serviette de plage et les recouvrir avec. Un petit somme bercé par les vagues. Une heure de sommeil avant de naviguer vers le port de plaisance. Demain il serait temps de reprendre la route, direction Milwaukee en longeant le lac Michigan.

Emma se réveille la première, Regina dort paisiblement à ses côtés. Elle se redresse, enfile son maillot et sa chemise en lin. Puis elle s'assoit et regarde Regina dormir, c'est plus fort qu'elle, elle attrapa son carnet et son crayon, Regina est si belle, entièrement nue, la serviette ayant glissée au moment où Emma s'est levée. Emma remarque la naissance d'un petit ventre, enceinte de six semaines, ça commence à se voir un peu. Elle est tout simplement sublime. Regina sentant un regard sur elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, elle voit Emma concentrée sur son carnet, n'ose pas bouger.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je te dessine. Tu es tellement belle.

_ Fais-moi voir.

Emma tourne le carnet, elle a presque terminé le dessin, Regina est toujours impressionnée par son talent.

_ Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?

_ Non, si tu ne le montre pas à tout le monde.

_ Je ne montre jamais mes dessins, ils sont pour moi. Je peux finir, il me faut juste quelques minutes encore.

_ Ok, si tu pouvais juste me donner un peu d'eau.

_ Tiens.

_ Merci.

Emma ne mit en effet que quelques minutes supplémentaires à terminer son dessin. Regina se rhabilla elle aussi et elles reprirent la direction de l'hôtel.

* * *

Leur troisième semaine de vacances elles la passèrent dans un premier temps à visiter les musées d'arts de Milwaukee, cette ville étaient vraiment riche dans ce domaine. Elles se promenèrent le long des berges du Lac Michigan, puis Emma loua un voilier pour trois jours, décidant de naviguer jusqu'à Chicago. Elles allèrent dans une boite de jazz le premier soir, profitant d'être dans une grande ville pour danser jusque tard dans la nuit. Le lendemain elles visitèrent la ville à pied découvrant cette ville riche en architecture moderne. Puis au petit matin du troisième jour elles voguèrent de nouveau vers Milwaukee.

Depuis trois semaines elles vivaient dans leur bulle, ayant pour seul lien avec le monde extérieur Henri et Meghan. Les deux enfants échangeaient de nombreuses photos avec les deux femmes, Henri n'avaient pas hésité une seconde à récupérer le numéro de la brune et à lui faire partager ses vacances, créant un groupe de discussion sur WhatsApp. Il avait vraiment hâte de la rencontré et voyait bien sur les photos le sourire éblouissant de sa mère. Meghan lui avait d'ailleurs fait la même réflexion concernant Regina. Les deux femmes respiraient la joie de vivre.

Pour leur quatrième et dernière semaine de vacances, elles firent route pour Cleveland, dépassant quelque peu la ville pour se rendre dans un petit hôtel au bord du lac Érié. Elles visitèrent la ville le lendemain de leur arrivée et décidèrent de consacrer le reste de leurs vacances à la baignade et à la plage, profitant de ces derniers jours à deux pour se reposer et profiter un maximum l'une de l'autre.

Le départ était prévu pour le lendemain, dix heures de route en deux jours pour regagner Boston. Mais pour le moment elles profitaient une dernière fois de la plage et du soleil. Une fois de plus Emma dessinait son modèle préféré. Regina lisait un roman confortablement installée sur un clic clac de plage qui lui permettait d'avoir le haut du corps redressé.

_ Tu sais qu'on peut voir l'évolution de ta grossesse sur mes dessins.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, d'ailleurs je me demande si tu vas réussir à mettre tes beaux tailleurs en rentrant.

_ Es-tu en train d'insinuer que j'ai grossi ?

_ Non mon cœur, mais tu as pris du ventre et à huit semaines ça commence à bien se voir, je crains que tu ne puisses fermer tes jupes sur-mesure.

_ Je sais, mon écho est dans deux semaines, j'aimerais pouvoir le garder pour moi jusque-là, mais ça ne va pas être simple.

_ Tu veux qu'on aille à Cleveland faire les magasins et te trouver un ou deux tailleurs ?

_ Ça ne serait pas de refus, car pour tout de dire, j'ai apporté une de mes jupes en vacances avec moi pour tester au fur et à mesure.

_ Et ça donne quoi ?

_ Il me manque 5cm pour la fermer.

_ Ok, alors on va vite se doucher et se changer et on y va !

_ Merci.

_ De rien, je veux que tu te sentes bien.

Les deux femmes ne perdirent pas de temps, elles se douchèrent chacune leur tour, afin d'éviter tout débordement et s'habillèrent. Le temps que Regina se douche, Emma avait recherché les magasins proposant des vêtements professionnels de grossesse. En fait il n'y avait pas beaucoup de magasin proposant ce genre d'articles, deux seulement pouvaient convenir à Cleveland. Emma prit le temps de regarder sur Boston, il existait quelques magasins également dont un de la même enseigne, elles allaient donc commencer par celui-là. Moins de trois quart d'heure plus tard elles étaient sur place.

_ Bonjour mesdames, est-ce que je peux vous renseigner ?

_ Bonjour madame. Je suis à la recherche de tailleurs de grossesse, je ne sais pas si cela existe à proprement parler, je suis avocate et je ne peux pas me permettre de porter n'importe quoi.

_ Vous en êtes à combien ?

_ Huit semaines, mais je ne peux déjà plus mettre mes tailleurs habituels.

_ Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux vous proposer, laissez-moi quelques minutes.

La femme les laissa un moment, Emma et Regina en profitèrent pour regarder un peu ce qui était proposé.

_ Elle est jolie cette robe, tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Montre.

_ Basique noire, mais tout de même très féminine, tu as même un voile que tu peux mettre ou pas. Elle est toute douce.

_ C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie.

_ En effet cette robe serait un très bon choix, vous pouvez la porter aussi bien au travail en journée, ou le soir avec le petit voile, mais aussi après la grossesse, car vous avez un accès pour l'allaitement, regardez.

_ Ouah, c'est génial. Tu en dis quoi Regina ?

_ Je l'aime bien. Mais pour après l'avoir annoncé à mes collègues.

_ Vous voulez l'essayer ?

_ Je veux bien.

_ Vous avez une cabine juste là, je vous ai aussi trouvé cette magnifique jupe crayon qui existe en noir et en gris, avec la veste assortie, extensible à la taille vous pouvez la porter tout au long de la grossesse, elle est très confortable. J'ai aussi ce très beau tailleur pantalon blanc. Enfin voici quelques hauts de grossesses blancs, noirs et anthracites.

La vendeuse posa le tout sur les crochets de la cabine et laissa les deux femmes seules pour les essayages. Regina passait les tenues les unes après les autres, et retrouvait son merveilleux sourire. Ces vêtements correspondaient à son style, étaient vraiment confortables, et de très bonne qualité.

_ Tout ce passe bien mesdames.

_ Oui, je crois qu'elles aiment tout et qu'elle ne sait pas que choisir.

_ Regina sortit de la cabine habillée du tailleur blanc, avec sa peau bronzé, elle était tout simplement sublime.

_ Ouah !

_ Madame à raison, ce tailleur vous va parfaitement.

_ J'aime beaucoup ce que vous m'avez proposé, et je crois que je vais tout prendre. C'est vraiment dommage que vous soyez si loin de Boston.

_ Au mais nous avons un magasin à Boston.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, je vous noterais l'adresse sur une carte.

_ Je veux bien. Bon je me change.

Regina remit sa petite robe d'été et se dirigea vers la caisse avec l'ensemble de ses essais. Certes c'était un investissement d'un seul coup, mais elle se sentait plus sereine d'attaquer le travail avec plusieurs tenues à disposition. Deux ensembles jupes, un ensemble pantalon, une robe et huit hauts de couleurs et formes différentes. La vendeuse lui fit cadeau de trois collants de grossesses. Les deux femmes repartirent ravies. Elles déposèrent le tout à la voiture avant d'aller déjeuner dans un petit restaurant se trouvant dans la même rue.

_ Tu as retrouvé ton beau sourire.

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je me sens mieux ! Ça me travaillait depuis deux jours. Il faudra que j'aille au magasin de Boston, ils avaient beaucoup de vêtements sympas autres que pour le travail.

_ Oui, j'ai même vu une ou deux nuisettes dans lesquelles je te verrais bien.

_ Coquine. En tout cas merci. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait lundi.

_ On avait le temps, et j'aime bien faire les magasins pour le bébé avec toi.

Elles profitèrent de leur dernière journée l'esprit tranquille. Le lendemain elles firent route en direction de Boston, s'arrêtant passer la nuit dans le même hôtel qu'à l'aller.

Elles arrivèrent à Boston en début d'après-midi, Emma déposa Regina chez elle, invitant cette dernière à la rejoindre vers dix-neuf heures à son appartement. Regina avait proposé de faire ses fameuses lasagnes pour l'occasion. Ainsi une fois la machine à laver en route, elle sortit faire quelques courses à la petite supérette qu'elle savait ouverte le dimanche, puis passa le reste de l'après-midi en cuisine.

Aux alentours de dix-huit heures elle fut surprise par le retentissement de la sonnette. Elle n'attendait personne et se demandait qui pouvait bien venir la voir. Heureusement sa tenue ne laissait pas paraitre sa grossesse. Elle se dirigea donc vers la porte et fut surprise d'y découvrir en l'ouvrant Belle, Ruby et Meghan.


	16. Chapter 15 - Présentation officielle

Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end !

Encore une fois merci pour tous vos messages, et pour toutes ses mises en follow concernant cette fic mais aussi mon profil !

J'ai eu un message d'un guest me disant qu' Henry s'écrivait avec un "y". En effet j'ai fait cette erreur, néanmoins je l'ai faite dans mes trois fics où il apparait, j'ai donc décidé de laisser tel quel! car corriger 100 chapitres pour juste ce détail, je ne trouve pas ça judicieux d'y perdre mon temps, je préfère le passer à écrire. Donc j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas !

Voici le chapitre du jour avec donc la réponse de que viennent faire Ruby, Belle et Meghan chez Regina. Mais aussi beaucoup d'autres choses ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve mercredi pour la suite.

* * *

 **15**

 **Présentation officielle**

_ Bonsoir les filles !

_ Bonsoir Regina, on te dérange peut-être ?

_ Euh… je n'allais pas tarder à sortir, mais entrez.

_ Tu vois je te l'avais dit !

_ Oui bon ça va Meghan !

_ Un souci ?

_ Regina je peux te parler en privée ?

_ Bien sûr. Belle, Meghan faites comme chez vous. Voilà nous sommes seules. De quoi voulais-tu me parler.

_ Tu es celle que je considère comme ma meilleure amie et…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Tu vois tu me connais par cœur. J'ai un ÉNORME service à te demander.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de garder Meghan cette semaine ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Oui il reste une semaine de vacances avant la rentrée scolaire et Belle et moi avons besoin de se retrouver un peu toutes les deux. Tu es la seule à qui je peux demander ça. S'il te plait ?

Ruby faisait maintenant son regard de chien battu. Regina savait qu'elle avait déjà perdue, elle ne lui refusait jamais rien lorsqu'il s'agissait de Meghan.

_ Ok c'est bon, elle peut rester ici.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, de toute façon je reprends le travail demain, tout comme toi, c'est juste pour que vous puissiez être plus tranquille le soir si j'ai bien compris !

_ Tout à fait, quatre semaines qu'on fait le moins de bruit possible, qu'on… enfin tu vois.

_ Oui j'ai saisi, pas besoin des détails.

_ Tu es la meilleure, vraiment merci. Oh mais pour ton rencard ce soir !

_ T'inquiète c'est bon.

_ Tu es sûre je ne veux pas que tu changes tes plans.

_ Pas de soucis je te dis. Je devais dîner avec des amis, Meghan va venir avec moi.

_ Ok. Tant que j'y suis. Je te trouve différente depuis quelque temps. Tu as quelqu'un ?

_ Ça se pourrait.

_ Pour de vrai ? C'est qui ?

_ Tu ne sauras rien de plus.

_ T'es pas cool !

_ Ah oui ? Qui s'est qui garde ta môme pour que tu puisses t'envoyer en l'air ?

_ Ok j'ai rien dit ! Bon je vais te laisser du coup, bonne soirée.

Ruby était ressortit de la chambre et avait dit au-revoir à sa fille et était déjà près de la porte avec Belle.

_ Regina, encore merci et à charge de revanche !

_ Je saurais m'en souvenir ! Amusez-vous bien. Bon alors jeune fille, il parait qu'on va passer la semaine toutes les deux ?

_ Oui. Trop cool ! Au fait ce n'est pas ce soir que tu manges avec Henri et Emma ?

_ Si ! Et d'ailleurs il est plus que temps qu'on y aille. Je récupère le plat dans le réfrigérateur et on est partit.

_ Hum ! Des lasagnes !

Regina et Meghan fermèrent la porte derrière elles, prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent en voiture.

* * *

Regina ne sachant pas où habitait Emma, Meghan lui servit de guide. A peine vingt minutes plus tard elles étaient derrière la porte de l'appartement, prêtes à sonner.

_ Euh tante Regina, tu ne sonnes pas ?

_ Si, si, juste une minute, je…

_ Tu as peur ?

_ Un peu.

_ T'inquiète Henri est cool avec tout ça !

_ Ok, alors allons-y.

Regina respira un bon coup et sonna.

_ Henri tu peux aller ouvrir ?

_ Ok j'y vais.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Henri qui resta interdit en découvrant Meghan aux côtés de Regina.

_ Meghan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Longue histoire. Tu nous fais entrer ou on reste sécher là ?

_ Euh, oui entrez. Bonsoir Regina.

_ Bonsoir Henri.

_ Maman arrive, elle est à la salle de bain. Vous voulez vous asseoir ?

_ Oui, volontiers.

Henri montra le chemin jusqu'au salon et tous les trois s'assirent sur les fauteuils pour les deux jeunes et dans le canapé pour Regina.

_ Maman ! Elles sont arrivées !

_ Elles ? Qui ça elles ?

_ Regina et Meghan.

_ Meghan ? Qu'est-ce que Meghan fait là ?

Emma continuait à discuter depuis la salle de bain, elle finit tout de même par se montrer, vêtue d'une magnifique robe rouge lui arrivant à mi-cuisse.

_ Ouah ! Emma tu en jettes comme ça !

_ Je… euh merci.

Regina était morte de rire… Emma ne savait plus où se mettre, ni comment agir, elle lui fit la bise, n'osant pas l'embrasser devant son fils. Henri avait pris le même fou rire que Regina, ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment Emma.

_ Man, t'es trop mignonne, tu sais tu peux faire des bisous à ton amoureuse.

_ Je sais me tenir moi monsieur ! Bon arrêtez de rire tous les trois. Alors on m'explique ? Meghan ?

_ Ruby et Belle ont débarqué à la maison il y a une heure, me demandant de garder Meghan toute la semaine.

_ Ben pourquoi ?

_ Pour pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air sans que je les entende ! Bien que ça ne les ait pas vraiment gêné pendant les vacances.

_ Vous rigolez ?

_ Emma est-ce que j'ai une tête à rire ?

_ Non, ok c'est donc la vérité. Bon sinon, Henri je te présente Regina.

_ Euh Man, je la connais déjà.

_ Oui je sais, mais je… te présente ma petite amie Regina. Ça te va comme ça ?

_ Oui c'est mieux. Enchanté Regina, ravi de te connaitre ENFIN ! Tu sais Man est complètement déglinguée depuis qu'elle sort avec toi, en fait je dirais même depuis qu'elle t'a vu la première fois. Sauf que je ne savais pas que c'était toi, tu aurais entendu tout ce qu'elle avait à dire sur cette mystérieuse femme nouvelle au club !

_ Je suis curieuse de l'entendre.

_ Ah non ! Ça suffit ! Regina tu peux venir en cuisine avec moi, me dire ce que je dois faire avec tes lasagnes.

_ Oui bien sûr.

_ Soyez sages !

Emma lança un regard noir à son fils.

_ Alors comme ça tu as dit des choses sur moi à ton fils ?

_ C'était avant de te connaitre, et oui je craquais déjà pour toi, voilà tu es contente ?

_ Oui très !

Regina tout en parlant avait allumé le four d'Emma et déposé le plat de lasagne dedans. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner au salon, quand Emma la retint par la main.

_ Attends, j'ai trop envie de t'embrasser.

Emma joint le geste à la parole, elles s'étaient quittées quelques heures plus tôt mais le manque était déjà présent.

_ C'est bon on peut y retourner.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tous les quatre puis passèrent à table lorsque la minuterie du four se déclencha.

_ Maman tu ne sors pas la bouteille de vin rouge ? Ça doit aller avec les lasagnes de Regina.

_ Non Emma, ce n'est pas la peine, de l'eau ça ira très bien.

_ De l'eau ? Tu es malade tante Regina, tu bois toujours du vin rouge avec tes lasagnes.

_ Euh… je…

_ Les enfants si nous ne voulons pas boire, vous n'allez tout de même pas nous forcer ?

_ Hum, il y a quelques choses que vous nous dites pas !

Henri et Meghan observaient les deux femmes. Emma et Regina se regardaient, ne sachant pas comment sortir de cette situation.

_ Alors on attend ! Tante Regina, tu sais que je finirais par le savoir d'ici la fin de la semaine.

_ Regina ce sont des enfants tu n'es pas obligée de répondre à leurs questions. Tes raisons ne regardent que toi.

_ Merci Emma, Meghan a raison, elle va finir par le savoir en passant la semaine à la maison. Je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à agir différemment parce qu'elle est là.

_ Tante Regina, tu me fais peur. C'est quelque chose de grave ?

_ Tu es malade ? Maman qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Les deux enfants étaient soudainement très inquiets pour la brune. Emma se mit soudain à rire devant leurs mines déconfites, suivit par Regina.

_ Elles se moquent de nous ! On s'inquiète et elles rigolent !

_ Vous verriez vos têtes, c'est hilarant !

_ Haha, très drôle Man !

_ Bon je vais vous dire ce qu'il se passe, mais vous devez me promettre de n'en parler à personne.

Les enfants se regardèrent, encore un secret, ils adoraient ça ! Ils promirent et Regina attendit qu'Emma reprenne son sérieux pour prendre la parole.

_ Voilà, si je ne bois pas d'alcool c'est parce que je…

_ Non ! Tu es enceinte ?

_ N'importe quoi Meghan ! Comment Regina pourrait être enceinte, à ce que je sache ma mère ne s'est pas fait pousser un pénis.

Henri s'arrêta et observa les deux femmes, apriori Meghan avait vu juste.

_ Attendez Meghan a raison ?

_ Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Alors vous nous racontez ?

_ En effet je suis enceinte.

_ C'est trop génial ! Tante Regina tu vas être une super maman.

_ Merci Meghan. Henri tout va bien ?

_ Non. Je ne comprends pas ! Vous êtes ensemble toutes les deux. Alors comment ça se fait que tu es enceinte. Tu as trompé maman, ou tu avais quelqu'un d'autre avant d'être avec elle ? Ça va être votre bébé ? Tu veux me remplacer c'est ça ?

_ Bien sûr que non Henri, je… je t'aime, tu es mon fils. Cet enfant est l'enfant de Regina, oui j'aimerais faire partie de sa vie, mais ça ne changera jamais l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

_ Henri, je… comment t'expliquer. J'ai toujours voulu des enfants, il y a deux ans, n'ayant personne dans ma vie, j'ai pris la décision d'avoir un enfant toute seule. J'ai fait trois essais d'inséminations qui n'ont pas fonctionnées. J'hésitais à tenter une nouvelle fois, chaque échec a été très dur pour moi. Il y a quelques temps j'ai repris rendez-vous avec ma gynéco pour savoir si c'était possible, mais j'hésitais encore. Puis un soir j'ai rencontré ta mère, qui m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et notre conversation m'a aidé à prendre ma décision. J'ai donc fait une nouvelle tentative dans les jours qui ont suivis. Ta mère et moi n'étions pas ensemble à ce moment-là, je l'ai fait pour moi. Et il s'avère que ça a été la bonne.

_ Tu le savais quand vous vous êtes mis ensemble ?

_ Non Henri. Ta mère ne savait pas que j'essayais d'avoir un enfant et je ne savais pas que ça avait fonctionné.

_ Tu es enceinte de combien tante Regina ?

_ De huit semaines.

_ Ouah ! Maman va en tomber à la renverse. Déjà qu'avec tante Zelena elles essaient de vous casez ensembles ! Quand elles vont le savoir !

_ C'est quoi cette histoire ?

_ Depuis la soirée du cabinet, elles se sont mises dans la tête de vous mettre ensemble. Elles étaient toutes déçues quand Henri leur a dit que finalement tu avais quelqu'un.

_ C'est pour ça que Zelena a subitement eu envie d'aller au club !

_ Tout à fait !

_ Finalement ça a fonctionné.

_ Oui, sauf qu'elles n'en savent rien. Je crois que je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu à leurs dépens.

_ Surtout que Mary et David leurs ont dit qu'ils t'avaient vu avec un homme à moto. Depuis elles sont persuadées que tu as changé de bord ! Quand tu vas leur annoncer que tu es enceinte, elles vont se faire un sacré film.

_ En effet. Henri tout va bien ?

_ Oui, je suis juste surpris. Vous allez vivre ensemble ?

_ Oulla ! Gamin on n'en est pas encore là ! Ça ne fait que quelques semaines qu'on est ensemble.

_ Ah ok. Pourquoi on doit garder le secret, pour vous et pour le bébé ?

_ Je vais répondre à la première partie de ta question, je laisserais Regina répondre pour le bébé. Pour le moment on ne souhaite pas étaler notre relation, déjà parce que je voulais t'en parler en premier, ensuite parce que c'est encore récent, et enfin pour profiter un peu du « nous » avant de le dire à tout le monde.

_ Ok, on ne dira rien. Et pour le bébé, vous savez que ça va finir par se voir !

_ En fait ça commence déjà à se voir, je voudrais m'assurer que tout va bien avant de l'annoncer. J'ai une échographie prévue dans deux semaines, après ça je vais l'annoncer, à ma sœur en premier et ensuite aux autres.

_ Donc on doit garder le secret deux semaines ?

_ C'est ça.

_ Ok ça me va.

_ Bon si on goutait ses fameuses lasagnes !

Ils rigolèrent tous à la remarque d'Emma et commencèrent à manger tous les quatre en continuant leur conversation. Finalement Henri prenait bien la nouvelle après avoir reçu toutes les explications. Regina et Meghan rentrèrent à l'appartement un peu avant vingt-trois heures, ravies de leur soirée.

* * *

Regina s'était levée de bonne heure, le cabinet rouvrait aujourd'hui et elle angoissait beaucoup sur sa tenue. Meghan attendait dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner, mais sa tante ne sortait toujours pas de sa chambre.

_ Tante Regina, tout va bien ?

N'ayant pas de réponse, elle se permit d'entrer dans la chambre de sa tante. Sa tante était devant un miroir à se regarder, des vêtements étaient étalés sur le lit, elle avait l'air un peu paniqué.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, enfin non. Je ne sais pas quoi me mettre. J'ai acheté de nouvelles tenues, mais j'ai peur que ça se voit.

_ C'est vrai que tu as déjà un petit ventre. Montre-moi une des tenues pour voir ?

_ Tu veux bien ?

_ Oui

Regina enfila, sa nouvelle jupe crayon noire avec un haut blanc et la veste assortie à la jupe.

_ Ouah ! T'es super belle, j'adore ! C'est une tenue spéciale ?

_ Oui c'est un tailleur de grossesse, la ceinture de la jupe est extensible.

_ C'est super, et franchement, ça ne se voit pas que tu es enceinte. Ton haut tombe juste à la bonne hauteur, du coup on ne voit rien.

_ Ce n'est pas trop surprenant que… je veux dire que je porte ce genre de haut, en générale j'ai des chemisiers coincés dans ma jupe.

_ Non, je trouve ça super moderne. Tu es très belle. Ça change, ça te va bien, tu fais sérieuse tout en étant un peu plus décontracté, j'aime beaucoup.

_ Merci.

_ Bon on va manger, sinon tu vas être en retard.

_ Oh je n'ai pas vu l'heure.

Elles se dépêchèrent de prendre leur petit déjeuner, puis Regina souhaita une bonne journée à Meghan avant de franchir la porte qui la séparait du cabinet. Les autres étaient déjà arrivés et se trouvaient dans l'espace détente commun à discuter autour d'un café.

_ Bonjour à tous.

_ Bonjour Regina.

Répondirent-ils ensembles.

_ Ouah !

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu es sublime sœurette. Nouveau tailleur ?

_ Oui j'ai fait quelques achats pendant les vacances, envie de changer un peu ma garde-robe.

_ J'aime beaucoup.

_ Moi aussi. Meghan va bien ?

_ Oui, elle est toujours en vie depuis hier. Je suis contente de passer cette semaine avec elle, ça m'avait manqué. Vous parliez de quoi ?

_ De nos vacances. Je leur disais que les enfants et Mary avaient beaucoup aimé la Californie.

_ Comment va Mary ?

_ Dernier mois de grossesse, elle en a marre et j'avoue que moi aussi. J'ai hâte que mon fils pointe le bout de son nez. Et toi tes vacances, Zelena nous disait que finalement tu étais partie, d'ailleurs joli bronzage.

_ Oui je suis partie dans la région des grands lacs, je ne connaissais pas et franchement c'est vraiment très beau. Ça m'a fait un bien fou.

_ Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé toute seule ?

_ Ben écoute non je ne me suis pas ennuyé, j'ai fait pas mal de visites. Profiter de la plage.

_ Tu as fait des rencontres ?

Fit Ruby avec un clin d'œil.

_ Pourquoi tu lui fais un clin d'œil, tu sais quelques choses que je ne sais pas ? Sœurette ?

_ Pendant les vacances, pas de rencontre en particulier. Bon il est temps de se remettre au travail. Mon premier rendez-vous sera là dans vingt minutes.

Regina quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter de plus. Depuis qu'Henri lui avait dévoilé les plans de Ruby et Zelena, elle avait envie de s'amuser un peu à leurs dépends et de les faire poireauter. Ruby et Zelena la trouvaient plus souriantes et savaient que ça devait cacher quelque chose. Pour elles Regina avaient rencontré quelqu'un d'où sa bonne humeur et son changement de style vestimentaire qui lui allait vraiment très bien.


	17. Chapter 16 - La nouvelle secrétaire

Bonjour à tous,

Merci pour vos messages, vous avez bien aimé le chapitre précédent, j'en suis ravie. Je pense que celui du jour va aussi vous plaire! Une nouvelle venue dans l'histoire, je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire entrer Tink dans la place !

bonne lecture

* * *

 **16**

 **La nouvelle secrétaire**

Emma avait passé cette semaine de reprise à tout organiser pour la fête en l'honneur des un an du centre.

Le lundi matin elle avait reçu en entretien les cinq potentielles secrétaires dont elle avait aimé les curriculum vitae. Deux d'entre elles s'étaient avérées complètement nunuche, une autre n'était pas dans l'esprit du centre. Parmi les deux dernières, la différence s'était faite sur pas grand-chose, le sourire. L'une des candidates avait une joie de vivre communicative et Emma l'avait donc choisi, annonçant son choix en milieu de matinée à toutes les candidates. Cette dernière était un petit bout de femme blonde aux yeux verts, souriant tout le temps, avec le prénom original de Tinker. Emma passa le reste de la matinée à lui expliquer le poste, lui présenter ses nouveaux collègues et lui faire visiter le centre. Emma était contente de son choix, la jeune femme était agréable et elle ne vit pas la matinée passer. Ce n'est que lorsque Regina arriva dans le hall du centre qu'elle se rendit compte de l'heure.

_ Bonjour.

_ Regina ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Euh Emma je viens pour le cours de méditation, il n'y en a pas aujourd'hui ?

_ Le cours de… Il est quelle heure ?

_ 12h20 !

_ Oups, Tink, excuse-moi j'ai cours dans dix minutes, tu vas t'en sortir ?

_ Oui ça devrait aller. Au fait à quelle heure je peux prendre ma pause repas ?

_ Oh, euh… bonne question, pour aujourd'hui tu peux venir manger avec moi après mon cours et on verra pour les autres jours.

_ Hum, hum…

_ Oh Tink je te présente Regina Mills, c'est une habituée du club et aussi l'avocate du club. Regina voici Tinker Bell, la nouvelle secrétaire du club, il faudra d'ailleurs que je te donne son contrat. Bon je vous laisse discuter, je vais me changer.

_ Enchantée mademoiselle Bell.

_ Enchantée Regina, vous pouvez m'appeler Tink.

_ Très bien Tink. Vous êtes contente de travailler ici.

_ Oui, ça a vraiment l'air bien, les gens sont souriants et Emma est vraiment cool, ça me change de mon ancien patron. En plus les moniteurs sont mignons…

_ Oui peut-être. Bon je vais vous laisser le cours va commencer et je dois encore me changer. Bon courage.

_ Merci, bon cours.

Regina entra dans le cours la dernière et se mit à sa place habituelle. Emma commença le cours sans plus attendre. Le cours fit un bien fou à Regina qui avait été un peu tendue par la reprise du travail. Une fois le cours terminé, elle alla se changer et attendit Emma dans le hall comme tous les lundis.

_ Voilà je suis prête. On y va ?

_ Tu n'oublies pas quelqu'un ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ta nouvelle secrétaire, avec qui tu dois manger ?

_ Oh merde, j'avais oublié. Tink tu es prête ?

_ Je verrouille l'ordinateur et voilà je suis prête. Vous mangez avec nous Regina ?

_ Oui, je mange avec Emma tous les lundis.

_ Ok c'est cool. On va ou ?

_ On a nos petites habitudes dans le resto au coin de la rue, ce n'est pas loin, bon et pas trop cher.

_ Ça me va, je vous suis.

Les trois femmes quittèrent le centre et se dirigèrent vers le restaurant, elles s'installèrent en terrasse et commandèrent rapidement.

_ Alors Tink, dites-nous tout ?

_ Euh… j'ai vingt-deux ans, je suis célibataire, j'ai grandi dans une petite ville côtière du Maine dans laquelle je vivais encore jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai perdu mon travail précédent parce que j'ai refusé les avances de mon patron. J'avais envie de changer d'air, j'ai vu l'annonce pour le poste et quand j'ai eu l'entretien j'ai pris un bus pour Boston. Du coup je viens tout juste d'arriver à Boston, donc je ne connais personne en dehors de vous deux. Maintenant que j'ai un travail je vais pouvoir trouver un logement et enfin démarrer cette nouvelle vie.

_ Quel courage ! Je serais bien incapable de faire ça.

_ Mais du coup tu dors ou ?

_ Dans un petit motel à la périphérie de Boston. Et vous ?

_ Alors moi tu connais déjà un peu l'histoire du centre que j'ai ouvert il y a un an, j'ai trente-deux ans et je suis la maman d'un jeune homme de quatorze ans qui s'appelle Henri.

_ Ouah tu as un fils de quatorze ans ! Tu es marié ?

_ Non. Je… j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, mais c'est tout récent alors je n'en parle pas trop encore.

_ Tu es donc séparé du père d'Henri ?

_ Oui, il y a longtemps.

_ Et toi Regina tu es mariée, tu as des enfants ?

_ Alors non, et non.

_ Tu me fais marcher, tu es célibataire, une femme aussi belle que toi ?

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça ! J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, mais je ne vis pas avec pour le moment.

_ Tu as quel âge ? Excuse-moi ça ne se demande pas !

_ Non ce n'est rien, j'ai trente-six ans.

_ Et donc tu es avocate !

_ Oui, j'ai mon cabinet que j'ai monté il y a dix ans avec quelques amis.

Elles continuèrent à discuter toutes les trois, Emma était ravie de voir que Tink et Regina s'entendent aussi bien et une idée lui était venue.

_ Regina je peux te parler en privé quelques minutes. Excuse-nous Tink.

_ Pas de problème.

Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent un peu, laissant la blonde seule quelques minutes.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ J'ai eu une idée, mais je ne sais pas si…

_ Quelle idée ?

_ Ben voilà, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre et…

_ Oui je l'aime bien, elle est sympa.

_ Je me demandais si… enfin tu vis seule, tu as un appartement immense et… je ne sais pas si tu vois où je veux en venir, mais elle ne connaît personne et je ne suis pas très rassurée de savoir qu'elle dort dans un motel miteux à la sortie de la ville.

_ Tu voudrais que je lui propose une collocation ?

_ Oui ?! Je sais on ne la connaît pas, mais je ne sais pas…

_ Elle respire la joie de vivre et l'insouciance.

_ Oui c'est ça. Alors tu en dis quoi ?

_ Pourquoi pas ! Par contre on va devoir lui dire pour nous.

_ Oui je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Ça te dérange ?

_ Non.

Tink observait les deux femmes, se demandant ce qu'elles pouvaient bien se dire. Elle les vit enfin revenir et fut soulagée de les voir sourire.

_ Tout va bien ?

_ Oui tout va bien. En fait Emma m'a fait une suggestion qui est loin d'être idiote.

_ Oui ça m'arrive mademoiselle Mills !

_ Vous êtes drôle on dirait un vieux couple.

Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent de rire et restèrent la bouche ouverte devant Tink.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

_ En fait il s'avère que… qu'avec Regina, on…

_ Ce qu'Emma essaye de te dire c'est que nous sommes en couple.

_ Sans rire ? Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit de suite ?

_ En fait pour le moment personne n'est au courant à part Henri et ma nièce. C'est récent et on voulait savoir où ça nous menait avant de s'afficher.

_ Ok je comprends.

_ D'ailleurs si tu pouvais…

_ Je ne dirais rien, promis. Alors c'était quoi ton idée ?

_ Ah oui, en fait Regina vit seule dans un immense appartement.

_ Oui beaucoup trop grand pour moi, et on se demandait si tu serais intéressée par une collocation avec moi ?

_ Vraiment ? Tu ne me connais pas. Je veux dire, on ne va peut-être pas s'entendre.

_ On ne le saura pas si on n'essaye pas !

_ Le loyer serait de combien ? J'ai commencé à regarder les annonce mais un studio c'est déjà au minimum 1 500,00$ je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi cher Boston, je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens de mettre plus et je cherche même moins, j'ai regardé les collocations du coup, mais ce n'est pas non plus donné j'ai rien vu en dessous de 600,00$ et ça se rapproche même du 1 000,00$

_ Si je te dis 500,00$ par mois tout comprit !

_ Sérieux ? Ça serait top, mais…

_ Écoute tu peux toujours venir visiter, voir si ça te convient. Emma te donnera l'adresse, et tu passes quand tu veux.

_ Ok, merci, je passerais après le travail. Tu seras rentrée ?

_ Je travaille au même étage.

_ Ok, dans ce cas à tout à l'heure.

_ Bon j'y vais, j'ai un client dans une demi-heure. Bonne journée.

Regina embrasse Emma, et file en leur faisant un signe de la main.

_ Elle est sympa, vous êtes mignonnes toutes les deux, vous allez bien ensemble.

_ Merci. Bon si on retournait travailler.

Les deux femmes reprirent le chemin du centre, Emma passa le reste de l'après-midi à tout expliquer à Tink. Elle lui donna aussi un planning avec ses horaires.

_ Alors tu me dis si ça te convient, 9h-19h du lundi au vendredi avec une heure de pause à midi, ce qui fait 45h par semaine. J'aimerais si possible que tu puisses travailler un samedi matin sur deux en heures supplémentaires. On ferme une semaine entre Noël et Nouvel an, ça c'est cadeau, on en profite pour vidanger le bassin. Après tu as le droit à 20 jours de congés. En gros ça te fais quatre semaines l'été.

_ Ouah c'est beaucoup, je n'avais que deux semaines avant.

_ Oui c'est ce qui se fait en général, mais comme on fait pas mal d'heure chaque semaine, j'ai décidé de faire comme ça. Donc le salaire est de 12$ de l'heure qui s'applique à un contrat de 40h, tu as donc automatiquement 5h par semaine en heures supplémentaire à 18$ de l'heure ce qui te fait un salaire de 570$ par semaine. Alors certains préfèrent être payés à la semaine, d'autres au mois. A toi de me dire ce que tu préfères.

_ Donc ça c'est sans compter les samedi matin ?

_ Oui.

_ Ouah avant j'étais payé 8$ de l'heure.

_ Le coup de la vie n'est pas vraiment le même à Boston. Tu as du le voir pour les loyers.

_ Oui, d'ailleurs l'offre de Regina me tente vraiment, c'est dans ce que j'ai vu de moins cher, mais j'avoue que les annonces ne donnaient pas envie. Elle n'a pas donné un prix en dessous parce que c'est moi au moins ?

_ Je crois qu'elle a juste dit un prix comme ça, histoire que ce soit légal. Elle connait ton salaire, elle n'a pas besoin de l'argent de ton loyer, c'est plus une garantie pour toi que tu es aussi chez toi. L'appartement appartient au cabinet, elle n'a pas de frais en dehors des charges.

_ Ah ok. Elle ne va pas avoir de problèmes avec ses collègues au moins ?

_ Je ne pense pas, elle fera passer le loyer dans les revenus du cabinet. Elle était en collocation avec sa secrétaire avant et au lieu de faire payer un loyer, elle l'avait précisé logement de fonction sur le contrat.

_ Ah d'accord. Je verrais bien tout à l'heure.

_ D'ailleurs je n'ai pas vu l'heure mais il est presque vingt heures, je te dois déjà une heure supplémentaire.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine, tu as déjà beaucoup fait pour moi.

_ Ok, bon je te dis à demain. Bonne soirée.

_ A demain bonne soirée.

Tink éteignit les ordinateurs, et quitta le centre. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors, elle ne connaissait pas Boston et décida de prendre un taxi pour se rendre chez Regina. Vingt minutes plus tard elle se trouvait en bas de l'immeuble. Elle appuya sur l'interphone du cabinet, elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre le numéro de téléphone de la brune. Elle n'eut aucune réponse, elle appuya à nouveau et là elle entendit la voix de Regina.

_ Oui.

_ Bonsoir c'est Tinker Bell, je…

_ Je t'ouvre. C'est au dernier étage.

_ Ok merci, c'est bon c'est ouvert.

Tink entra dans le bâtiment, c'était un bâtiment assez ancien, mais avec un certain cachet. Elle appela l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage qui indiquait le cabinet d'avocats. Les portent s'ouvrirent sur un grand hall, dans lequel l'attendait Regina.

_ Bonsoir, je ne savais pas si tu allais venir. Emma ne voulait pas te lâcher ?

_ On n'a pas vu l'heure. Désolée.

_ Pas de souci, je travaillais encore. Viens je vais te faire visiter. Donc ici nous sommes dans le cabinet avec l'accueil en son centre, nos quatre bureaux, la salle de réunion et notre salle détente. Pour aller dans l'appartement on passe par cette porte. Je sais ce n'est pas terrible de devoir passer par le cabinet, mais si on voulait garder la lumière on n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

_ C'est sympa en tout cas.

_ Ok, prête à visiter l'appartement ?

_ Oui.

_ Et voilà, ici tu as donc la pièce à vivre avec la cuisine ouverte, le salon, la salle à manger.

_ C'est grand !

_ Oui, on vivait à quatre au début. Donc il y a quatre chambres, la première c'est la mienne, avec dressing et salle de bain, la chambre voisine à la même configuration en inversé et en face tu as deux autre chambres avec une salle de bain commune.

_ Salut.

_ Tink voici Meghan, ma nièce d'adoption.

_ Meghan voici Tink, je lui fais visiter l'appartement, on va peut-être devenir colocataire.

_ Nièce d'adoption ?

_ Oui Meghan est la fille de Ruby, ma secrétaire, elles ont habité huit ans avec moi, du coup elle est comme ma nièce. Elle est là pour la semaine.

_ Ok. En tout cas il est magnifique cet appartement. 500,00$ vraiment ?

_ Oui.

_ Je serais vraiment bête de refuser. Du coup j'aurais quelle chambre ?

_ Celle que tu veux, en dehors de la mienne bien entendu. Quand Meghan vient en général elle reprend son ancienne chambre. Je te conseillerais de prendre celle avec la salle de bain et le dressing. Du coup ça veut dire que tu acceptes ?

_ Oui. Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Je ne te l'aurais pas proposé si ça me dérangeait. Tu veux emménager quand ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je dirais bien le plus tôt possible.

_ Ce soir ?

_ Je dois aller récupérer mes affaires dans ce cas.

_ Tu es venue comment ?

_ En taxi, je n'ai pas de voiture, mais Emma m'a dit qu'il y a un bon réseau de transports dans la ville.

_ En effet, c'est assez simple pour aller au centre, je t'expliquerais. Tu veux que je t'accompagne en voiture pour récupérer tes affaires ?

_ Je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

_ Ça ne me dérange pas, en plus il vaut mieux éviter certains quartiers la nuit. Meghan tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? Il est déjà tard, je ne vais pas avoir le temps de cuisiner.

_ Des sushis ça me tente bien.

_ Tink tu aimes ça ?

_ Je n'en ai mangé qu'une fois, mais j'avais trouvé ça bon.

_ Ok, Meghan je te laisse passer commande, il y a de l'argent à l'endroit habituel, on devrait en avoir pour moins d'une heure.

_ Ok pas de souci.

Regina et Tink partirent donc toutes les deux au motel afin de récupérer les affaires de la jeune femme blonde. En arrivant au Motel, Regina était rassurée de ne pas laisser sa nouvelle jeune amie dormir dans un endroit pareil. Tink récupéra ses deux valises et paya sa note avant de remonter dans la voiture de la brune. La brune reprit la direction de chez elle. Le silence régnait dans la voiture, Regina se concentrant sur la route et Tink observait les lumières de Boston. Tink finit tout de même par prendre la parole.

_ Regina, en tout cas vraiment merci pour ta proposition, sans ça j'aurai pu rester un moment dans ce motel.

_ De rien, et puis ça me fera de la compagnie. Depuis que Ruby et Meghan n'habite plus avec moi, je me sentais seule, j'hésitais à proposer une ou deux chambre à la location, autant que ça serve à quelqu'un de mon entourage.

_ Ok. Vous vous êtes rencontré comment avec Emma ?

_ Au club de sport. Je crois qu'elle m'a plu dès que je l'ai vu.

_ Un coup de foudre. Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

_ Six semaines.

_ Ah oui c'est récent !

_ Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on n'en parle pas trop.

_ Mais ta nièce est au courant ?

_ Oui, il se trouve qu'elle est la petite amie d'Henri, le fils d'Emma.

_ Ah ok, comme Emma en a parlé à son fils du coup elle est aussi au courant.

_ En fait non, ils nous ont grillées.

_ Vraiment ? Comment ?

_ Emma et moi sommes parties ensemble en vacances et on a toutes les deux envoyées des photos depuis notre téléphone, moi à Meghan et elle à Henri.

_ Ils se sont montré les photos et c'était les mêmes !

_ C'est ça. Et voilà nous sommes arrivées.

Regina venait de se garer devant l'immeuble. Elle aida Tink à porter ses valises. Elle lui remit un trousseau de clés et lui expliqua comment rentrer dans le bâtiment le soir. Il y avait une clé magnétique qui permettait de déverrouiller la porte principale, ensuite pour l'ascenseur c'était le même principe, une fois dedans pour accéder à l'étage du cabinet en dehors des heures d'ouverture de ce dernier, il fallait passer la clé magnétique et ça débloquait l'étage. Elles remontèrent donc à l'appartement où Meghan avait dressé la table et les attendait pour le repas. Les trois femmes discutèrent beaucoup en mangeant, Tink racontant un peu sa vie jusqu'ici aux deux autres. Regina était ravie de sa décision, la jeune femme était vraiment très agréable et une vraie bouffée d'oxygène. Elles partirent toutes les trois se coucher en se souhaitant une bonne nuit.


	18. Chapter 17 - L'anniversaire du club

Bonjour à tous !

Je vois que l'arrivée de Tink n'a laissé aucun de vous indifférents, certains sont ravis, d'autres ont un peu peur ! Ce qui est sûr c'est que ça va avoir son importance dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, chapitre très important !

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le rédiger.

Encore merci de continuer à me lire et de me laisser tous ces messages.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **17**

 **L'anniversaire du club**

Tink se réveilla après une nuit réparatrice, elle se doucha, s'habilla et sortit de la chambre. Elle retrouva Regina et Meghan à la cuisine qui étaient en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

_ Bonjour.

_ Bonjour bien dormi ?

_ Comme un bébé, le lit est vraiment très confortable.

_ Tant mieux. Tu prends quoi au petit déjeuner ?

_ Oh je ne suis pas difficile, ce qu'il y a.

_ Alors il y a des céréales, des toasts, sinon je suis en train de faire des pancakes. Dans le réfrigérateur il y a des laitages, des fruits. Et après il y a de quoi faire du café, du thé, du chocolat. Si tu aimes le thé j'ai fait une théière de Thé vert gingembre citron.

_ J'aime bien, mais je crois que je vais rester sur mon café au petit déjeuner.

_ Pas de souci.

_ Les autres vont faire une drôle de tête en te voyant sortir de l'appartement.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi, je ne crois pas que tata leur ai parlé de ton emménagement.

_ Pas encore en effet. C'est ça qui va être drôle.

_ Euh je crois que je ne suis pas bien réveillée, car là je ne vous suis pas.

_ Ma mère est qui dirait très curieuse et a tendance à se faire des films, quand elle va te voir, elle va penser que tu as passé la nuit avec Regina.

_ Il y a de grandes chances en effet.

_ Oh, mais je lui dirais qui je suis en sortant dans ce cas-là, pas de soucis.

_ Surtout pas ! Laisse-moi rire un peu s'il te plait ?

_ Tu veux leur faire croire que toi et moi on…

_ Oui, Ruby et ma sœur sont sans arrêt à vouloir connaitre ma vie privée, pour une fois que je peux les faire marcher. Sauf si ça te dérange.

_ Non ça ne me dérange pas, mais Emma ça ne va pas la déranger ?

_ Je ne pense pas, elle risque de trouver ça drôle.

_ Du coup je dis quoi ?

_ Rien, juste bonjour et tu traces. Ruby fera le reste toute seule.

_ Oui, enfin je pense que maman va venir me poser des questions.

_ Il y a des chances oui, moi j'ai un client dès l'ouverture aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille. Bonne journée les filles.

_ Bonne journée Regina.

_ Bonne journée tata.

Tink avait encore une heure devant elle avant de commencer sa journée, la veille Regina lui avait expliqué comment se rendre au centre par les transports, il y en avait pour vingt à trente minutes. Elle verrait ce week-end pour se faire un abonnement. Elle discuta donc un peu avec Meghan. La jeune fille était vraiment agréable et était très mature pour ces quatorze ans. Tink se sentait bien, cette nouvelle vie commençait vraiment du bon pied.

* * *

Avant de partir elle fit rapidement la vaisselle avec Meghan, puis quitta l'appartement. Le cabinet était ouvert et l'ambiance changeait radicalement avec celle de la veille au soir. Elle aperçut Regina dans son bureau et lui fit un signe de la main. Elle continua, dit bonjour à Ruby, la reconnaissant d'après la photo que lui avait montrée Meghan et traça en direction de l'ascenseur. Une fois les portes de ce dernier refermées, elle éclata de rire, en effet la tête qu'avait faite Ruby en la voyant était vraiment drôle.

Ruby venait de voir passer devant elle une petite blonde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, venait-elle de rêver ou cette jeune femme sortait de l'appartement de Regina. Non elle avait dû rêver. Elle se posait encore la question lorsque Zelena s'approcha d'elle.

_ C'était qui ça ?

_ Ah ! Je n'ai donc pas rêvé, il y a bien une jeune femme blonde qui est passée devant moi en sortant de l'appartement ?

_ Oui, jeune c'est le mot, elle doit avoir entre vingt, vingt-cinq ans max.

_ Tu crois que ? Non, Regina nous en aurait parlé ?

_ Tu vois une autre explication toi ? C'est peut-être juste une distraction !

_ Attend j'ai habité avec ta sœur, tu as habité avec ta sœur. Est-ce que une seule fois, je dis bien une seule fois, elle a ramené quelqu'un ? Et encore moins pour juste une distraction. En plus elle a Meghan cette semaine.

_ Tu as raison, donc ça ne peut être que sérieux. On devrait aller dire bonjour à ta fille.

_ Bonne idée, profitons il n'y a personne.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers l'appartement pour parler à Meghan, la jeune fille s'attendant à cette visite et voulant en dire le moins possible était déjà prête à partir pour retrouver Henri.

_ Bonjour ma chérie.

_ Bonjour maman, bonjour Zelena.

_ Alors comment ça se passe avec Regina ?

_ Super, comme d'hab !

_ Hum, tu n'as rien à nous apprendre ?

_ Non, je ne crois pas.

_ Bon Ruby ça suffit, qui est la jeune femme blonde qui est sortie d'ici ?

_ Oh ! Vous parlez de Tink, elle est jolie hein ? Et super sympa aussi.

_ Et jeune !

_ Oh elle a quand même vingt-deux ans !

_ Vingt-deux ans ? Ouah ma sœur est une couguar !

Meghan se retenait de rire, les têtes de Zelena et de sa mère étaient trop drôles.

_ Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Henri. A plus !

_ Oui, à plus. Bonne journée.

Meghan s'en alla laissant les deux femmes dans leurs pensées. Regina serait sûrement la prochaine à devoir répondre aux questions de ces dames. Elles repartirent toutes les deux dans le cabinet et se remirent au travail, Regina était en rendez-vous, donc impossible de lui parler. D'ailleurs elles n'y arrivèrent pas de la matinée et l'après-midi cette dernière était au tribunal. Elles devraient attendre le lendemain pour assouvir leur curiosité.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elles virent à nouveau la jeune femme sortirent de l'appartement, cette fois Mary qui était là, la vit aussi. Meghan était partie en même temps que la blonde pour éviter un interrogatoire, d'autant que Regina ne serait pas là de la journée, la passant au tribunal. Jeudi et vendredi ce fut le même scénario. Ils se posaient tous des questions, Regina était-elle officiellement en couple, mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit ! Elle avait peut-être eu peur des remarques sur la différence d'âge ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça, en amour l'âge n'avait pas d'importance. En même temps depuis le retour des vacances ils n'avaient presque pas vu la brune, donc quand aurait-elle eu le temps de leur en parler. Regina elle en tout cas riait bien, Meghan et Tink lui racontant le soir les têtes de ses amis.

Le vendredi soir arriva donc rapidement et avec lui la soirée anniversaire du club d'Emma. Pour l'occasion, un cours spécial d'aquabike avait lieu à 19h, en effet pour fêter les un an du club les quatre moniteurs donnaient le cours ensemble. Au départ Regina devait assister au cours, mais elle envoya un message à Emma, l'informant qu'elle ne serait pas là à temps, étant retenue au tribunal, mais qu'elle viendrait dès que possible.

Zelena et Ruby s'étaient quant à elles inscritent au cours et c'est accompagnées de leurs conjoints et amis qu'elles arrivèrent au club pour profiter de cette soirée d'anniversaire. Et là quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir la fameuse blonde derrière le comptoir d'accueil. Elle était là tout sourire à discuter avec Emma. Au moins elles savaient maintenant ou Regina l'avait rencontré. Ruby voulant en savoir plus alla donc saluer Emma.

_ Bonsoir Emma ! Déjà un an, ça passe vite.

_ Salut Ruby, oui, je n'en reviens pas. Au fait je ne crois pas que tu connaisses ma secrétaire Tinker Bell.

_ On s'est croisé au cabinet. Mais c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de discuter.

_ Ah mais oui je suis bête, forcément ! Regina a dû vous la présenter.

_ Ben justement non ! Ma sœur n'a pas eu cette politesse. Zelena Booth, la sœur de Regina. Voici mon mari August, Belle la compagne de Ruby. David Nolan, le quatrième avocat du cabinet et Mary Margaret son épouse. Et donc vous vivez avec ma sœur ?

_ C'est exact, j'ai emménagé lundi.

_ Il va falloir que j'aie une sérieuse conversation avec ma sœur. D'ailleurs ou est-elle ?

_ Oh Regina a été retenue au tribunal, elle viendra après.

_ Mesdames si vous voulez assister au cours il serait temps d'aller vous changer.

Emma avait du mal à garder son sérieux, les têtes des amis de Regina étaient à mourir de rire. Emma regagna la piscine, laissant Tink discuter avec les autres. Le cours débuta, ceux qui n'y participaient pas regardaient à travers la vitre ce cours atypique. En effet exceptionnellement, ils donnaient le cours à quatre, chacun faisant le cours le temps d'une chanson à tout de rôle. L'ambiance dans le bassin étaient aux rires, surtout lorsque l'un des moniteurs n'avait pas suivi l'exercice de son collègue. Au bout de 45 minutes, le cours se termina et tous partirent à la douche.

Pendant ce temps, les autres membres du club avaient installé un buffet dans l'accueil et à l'extérieur devant l'entrée du bâtiment, la salle d'attente avait été transformée en une petite piste de danse et déjà quelques abonnés se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique. Les participants au cours étaient changés, la soirée pouvait commencer.

Regina n'était pas encore arrivée, Emma stressait un peu, le regard de la brune lui manquait, Graham, posa une main sur son épaule pour l'encourager, elle monta sur le comptoir pour être vu de tous, la musique se coupa le temps de lui laisser la parole. Elle releva la tête et Regina arriva à ce moment-là, La brune portait une magnifique robe de cocktail violette, transparente au niveau des épaules, légèrement ouverte dans le dos, resserrée en dessous de la poitrine et qui s'évasait jusqu'au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle était sublime, elle lui fit un sourire et repérant Tink dans la foule, elle s'en approcha pour entendre le discours de sa compagne. Emma prit donc la parole.

_ Bonsoir à tous, merci d'être présents ce soir pour fêter tous ensemble les un an du centre Snow Hill. Ce centre est pour moi l'aboutissement d'un rêve, et sans vous il ne serait rien. Je tenais donc à vous remercier. Je ne suis pas une habituée des longs discours, je dirais donc juste profitez de la soirée et dès demain venez éliminer les calories !

Emma redescendit de son perchoir sous les applaudissements, elle essaya de rejoindre Regina mais fut accaparée par de nombreux abonnés. Pendant ce temps les membres du cabinet BMN observait Regina et Tink, elles se parlaient souvent à l'oreille l'une de l'autre et rigolaient. La brune avait l'air heureuse. Regina fut coupée dans sa conversation par Robin.

_ Bonsoir mesdames, Regina une petite danse ?

_ Non merci.

_ Oh allez, on est là pour s'amuser. Le plus beau des moniteurs ne peut que former un magnifique couple avec vous.

Robin commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, non mais pour qui se prenait-il. Emma observait de loin et Regina la voyait bouillir, malgré trois refus, Robin continuait d'insister, c'est finalement Henri qui la sortit de cette situation.

_ Salut Robin, désolé, mais la dame ne peut pas danser avec toi, elle m'a déjà promis sa première danse !

_ Dégage le morveux, tu ne vois pas que les grandes personnes discutent.

_ Et, de quel droit lui parlez-vous sur ce ton ! Viens Henri, allons danser.

Regina se saisit du bras d'Henri et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Robin était fou de rage, et Emma un peu rassurée, mais elle n'allait pas en rester là. Sa brune dansait tranquillement avec son fils, ils étaient mignons tous les deux.

_ Merci Henri, tu as été un vrai chevalier ce soir.

_ De rien. J'ai vu qu'il t'embêtait et maman était coincée à l'autre bout de la salle.

_ Je te dois un service maintenant.

_ Ok, tu peux m'apprendre à danser ?

_ Oui bien sûr. Alors nous sommes sur un slow, tu poses tes mains au niveau de ma taille, comme ça, moi je vais mettre mes bras autour de ton cou. Après tu as juste à suivre la musique en te balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Oui comme ça.

La chanson se termina et Henri fit un bisou sur la joue de la brune pour la remercier, il la laissa seule et se dirigea vers Meghan pour l'inviter à danser. Regina s'apprêtait à quitter elle aussi la piste mais vit Robin se diriger vers elle, heureusement Graham l'intercepta et l'entraina à nouveau sur la piste.

_ J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas très envie de danser avec Robin.

_ Exact.

_ Alors, comment ça se passe avec Emma ?

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Vous savez je la connais bien et je ne suis pas aveugle. Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas.

_ Je…

_ Ne dites rien, profitons juste de cette danse.

Regina n'ajouta rien, Graham était le meilleur ami d'Emma, il venait de la sauver lui aussi du pot de colle Robin. D'ailleurs il ne fut pas le seul, après lui c'est Tink qui la fit danser, argumentant un peu plus les idées que se faisaient Zelena et Ruby et créant ainsi une ouverture à Emma pour qu'elle puisse danser avec elle. Mais la blonde n'osait pas et le cavalier suivant fur finalement Killian. Tink s'était approchée d'Emma qui était enfin un peu moins accaparée.

_ Ben alors, tu vas te décider à l'inviter à danser ?

_ Je… je ne suis pas sûre que ce soir une bonne idée.

_ Pourquoi, tu as dansé avec de nombreux abonnés, hommes et femmes, en quoi ça serait différent ?

_ Tu as raison.

Elle partit donc en direction de la piste où Regina venait de commencer à danser avec Killian, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Killian pour lui signifier qu'elle prenait sa place. Regina lui sourit et Killian partit laissant les deux femmes dans leur bulle.

La soirée arrivait à sa fin, Zelena et Ruby arrivèrent enfin à se rapprocher de Regina, à croire qu'ils avaient tous voulu danser avec elle ce soir.

_ Salut sœurette !

_ Salut sis, super soirée.

_ Oui super. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire.

Tous ses amis étaient autour d'elle et la regardait, attendant qu'elle leur annonce la grande nouvelle.

_ Non pourquoi ?

_ Non ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Je ne dirais que deux mots Tinker Bell !

_ Oh, vous l'avez rencontré, elle est sympa.

_ Si on l'a rencontré ! On l'a vu sortir de ton appartement tous les matins ! Et elle nous a dit qu'elle avait emménagé lundi. Tu comptais nous en parler ou ?

_ Oui je sais je n'ai pas eu le temps cette semaine, ça vous dérange ?

_ Si ça nous dérange ? Regina tu as enfin quelqu'un dans ta vie et tu demandes si ça nous dérange ? Ce qui me dérange c'est que tu ne sois pas venue me voir et m'en parler !

_ Euh, de quoi tu parles ?

_ De Tink et toi ! Elle est jeune c'est vrai, mais je m'en fiche du moment qu'elle te rend heureuse.

_ Je ne sors pas avec Tink !

_ Quoi ?

Tous ses amis avaient dit ce mot au même moment.

_ Tink est ma nouvelle colocataire. Elle vient d'arriver à Boston, elle ne connait personne, on a sympathisé lorsque je suis venue à mon cours lundi midi et je lui ai proposé d'emménager avec moi.

_ Ton cours ? Quel cours ?

_ Ruby c'est noté sur mon emploi du temps, tous les lundis j'ai cours de méditation.

_ Oh c'est ça que tu fais tous les lundis midi, moi qui pensais que tu t'envoyais en l'air.

_ Ruby !

_ Regina ?

_ Oui, oh Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je crois que tu devrais ramener Tink, elle a un peu trop bu.

Regina regarda en direction de la petite blonde et en effet elle peinait à rester debout sur ses jambes.

_ Ok, tu peux m'aider à la mettre dans ma voiture. Bon on en reparle lundi. Bon week-end.

_ On en reparle demain quand je viens chercher Meghan !

_ Ok si tu veux. Tu passes à quelle heure ?

_ Comme ça t'arrange.

_ viens pour le déjeuner.

_ Ok.

_ Sœurette je peux venir moi aussi ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je suis curieuse.

_ Ok, ça marche. A demain.

Emma venait d'arriver avec Tink, Regina l'aida à la monter dans sa voiture.

_ Merci.

_ De rien, tu vas t'en sortir pour la monter à l'appartement ?

_ Oui j'ai Meghan avec moi. Meghan on y va !

_ J'arrive !

_ Ok. Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

_ Sérieusement ?

Regina se contenta d' hausser les épaules, elle s'approcha de la blonde et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé. Les autres qui était restés à l'intérieur n'avait rien vu jusqu'à ce que Killian fasse une remarque.

_ Et ben y' en a qui ne s'emmerde pas !

Zelena et Ruby restèrent la bouche ouverte en découvrant la scène. Regina les avait roulés dans la farine depuis le début. Le déjeuner du lendemain risquait d'être des plus intéressants. Emma mit fin au baiser et dit à Regina qu'elle passerait la voir après la soirée. Regina monta en voiture, démarra et partie en lui faisant un signe de la main. Emma regarda la voiture partir et retourna à l'intérieur du centre, il ne restait plus grand monde en cette heure avancée, elle ne fit pas attention aux regards interloqués des amis de Regina, ni à ceux de ses amis et se dirigea directement vers Robin.

_ Robin !

_ Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu es viré !

Les autres la regardèrent estomaqués.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu es sourd en plus d'être lourd ! Tu es viré et à effet immédiat.

_ Et pour quelle raison.

_ Harcèlement des clientes ! J'ai eu plusieurs plaintes et ton attitude de ce soir m'a confirmé que c'était bien le cas.

_ Tu ne peux pas me virer, tu vas faire comment demain matin pour les cours !

_ Je viendrais les donner à ta place.

_ Ah oui et la semaine prochaine ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour te remplacer. Alors maintenant dégage !

_ Robin ne sut quoi répondre, tout le monde le regardait et les gens n'avait pas l'air d'avoir pitié de lui, bien au contraire, quelques personnes commencèrent même à applaudir. Il sortit donc sans faire plus de vagues.

_ Alors là Em ! Bon débarra. Au fait alors comme ça du sors avec Maître Mills ?

_ Ça se pourrait bien !

_ Tu aurais pu me le dire !

_ Pourquoi Killian ? Ça ne te regarde pas. Bon je vais vous laissez fermer les gars, Henri est fatigué. Henri on rentre.

_ Oui, je suis crevé.

_ Bonne fin de soirée tout le monde, en espérant vous voir bientôt à mes cours.

Emma partit tranquillement avec Henri, elle décrocha les casques et ils les enfilèrent tous les deux, elle chevaucha sa moto, Henri monta derrière elle et ils partirent en faisant des signes de la main.

_ Mary ! C'était Emma sur la moto !

_ Comment j'aurais pu savoir moi ?

_N'en pêche qu'elles nous ont bien eu ! Vous croyez que ça dure depuis quand ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais j'en connais une qui va devoir répondre à quelques questions demain. D'ailleurs ta fille n'a pas eu l'air plus surprise que ça.

_ Oh mais c'est vrai ça ! La petite peste, elle va m'entendre.

Ils restèrent encore un peu à profiter de la soirée, puis chacun regagna son chez lui. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils se souviendraient longtemps de cette soirée.


	19. Chapter 18 - Le déjeuner

Bonjour,

Je suis vraiment contente de vos réactions sur le dernier chapitre ! Oh joie pour tous Robin est OUT ! Maintenant Regina va devoir affronter sa sœur et sa meilleure amie ! Je vous laisse donc découvrir cela tout de suite.

Encore merci de me suivre...

* * *

 **18**

 **Le déjeuner**

Emma avait pris la direction de l'appartement de Regina, Henri se tenait à elle, mais elle sentait bien la fatigue de son fils. Elle arriva en bas de l'immeuble et envoya un message à la brune, cette dernière lui ouvrit la porte et déverrouilla l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'étage Emma se dirigea directement vers l'appartement. Henri se demandait ce qu'on faisait au cabinet d'avocats, mais était bien trop fatigué pour poser des questions.

_ Bonsoir. Emma, Henri est épuisé, tu aurais dû rentrer chez toi.

_ Bonsoir, on pourrait dormir ici ?

Regina acquiesça et les fit entrer. Elle montra à Emma une chambre pour Henri, elle alla coucher son fils et rejoignit la brune dans la cuisine.

_ Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas bordé !

Emma s'était approchée de Regina par derrière et avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille, posant son menton sur l'épaule de la brune.

_ Ça m'a fait drôle de dormir sans toi cette semaine.

_ A moi aussi. Je suis crevée, on va se coucher. Ça va nous faire du bien de trainer un peu demain matin.

_ Euh pas vraiment en fait, je bosse demain.

_ Ah bon ? Ce n'était pas prévu !

_ Non, j'ai viré Robin après ton départ.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu sais pourquoi. Je crois que le voir te harcelé a été la goutte d'eau, mais bon j'y pensais depuis un moment, je crois que j'ai même déjà trouvé son remplaçant, je l'appellerais demain pour finaliser ça.

_ Pas de grasse matinée alors !

_ Désolée. De toute façon je crois que tu as du monde au déjeuner demain.

_ Exact !

Tout en discutant les deux femmes avaient rejoint la chambre de Regina, la blonde s'était déshabillée et s'était glissée sous les draps complètement nue. Regina hésita un moment puis finalement fit la même chose, elle avait besoin d'être peau contre peau.

_ Ça s'arrondit.

_ Oui. Encore une semaine avant de le dire aux autres. Du coup tu seras disponibles samedi prochain ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore, je vais essayer. Ça va dépendre de demain. Sinon je demanderais à Killian ou Graham.

_ Ok.

_ Au fait ça ne te dérangerais pas de garder Henri demain ?

_ Euh non. Mais c'est plutôt à lui que tu devrais poser la question.

_ Il ne sera pas réveillé à mon départ.

_ Ok je vais m'en occuper, il prend quoi au petit déjeuner ?

_ Comme moi Chocolat cannelle. Bon assez parler, vient dans mes bras plutôt.

Regina se blottit dans les bras d'Emma, les deux femmes ont eu une semaine de reprise épuisante et s'endorme rapidement.

* * *

Regina se réveille lentement, elle a passé une très bonne nuit dans les bras d'Emma, elle ouvre les yeux, mais la blonde n'est déjà plus là. Elle trouve un petit mot sur l'oreiller et un grand sourire s'empare de son visage. Elle aime bien les attentions romantiques de sa petite amie. Emma lui souhaite une bonne journée et l'invite à diner le soir même. La brune se redresse, se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain, là un autre mot est posé près du lavabo. « Je t'aime ». Regina est heureuse, la journée commence très bien. Elle allume le jet d'eau de la douche, attend quelques secondes et se glisse dessous. Elle reste un moment à profiter du bien-être de l'eau chaude qui glisse sur sa peau, au bout de longues minutes, elle coupe l'eau et sort de la douche, elle se sèche, se coiffe et se maquille. Elle se dirige vers le dressing, et reste là un moment à se demander ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir porter. Durant la semaine elle est allée faire un tour dans la boutique de Boston identique à celle de Cleveland. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'elle a déniché la robe qu'elle portait à la soirée, elle a aussi acheté quelques tenues de tous les jours, elle se décide donc pour un jean slim et un haut beige ample. Elle se regarde un moment dans le miroir et c'est satisfaite qu'elle sort de sa chambre et se dirige vers la cuisine.

Regina s'active seule en cuisine depuis vingt minutes lorsqu'elle entend la première porte s'ouvrir, elle a eu le temps de préparer le petit déjeuner et de tout mettre sur la table. C'est une jeune fille brune, les cheveux en vrac qui fait son apparition.

_ Bonjour.

_ Bonjour ma puce, bien dormi.

_ Oui. Dis, tu as fait un petit dej pour combien de personnes ?

_ Oui j'ai fait un peu trop, nous sommes quatre.

_ Quatre ? Quelqu'un a dormi ici ?

_ Henri est dans la chambre voisine de la tienne.

_ Quoi ! Ok, pas de panique, je… je file à la douche et je vais m'habiller.

Regina éclate de rire devant l'attitude de l'adolescente, en retournant dans sa chambre Meghan croise Tink, pas bien réveillée qui n'a vu qu'une tornade brune.

_ Salut. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

_ Elle vient d'apprendre que son petit ami sera avec nous pour le petit déjeuner.

_ Oh ! Emma a dormi ici ?

_ Oui, mais elle est déjà partie au travail.

_ Elle travaille aujourd'hui ?

_ Elle a viré Robin hier soir après notre départ.

_ Sans rire ? Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Il faut dire qu'il a signé son arrêt de mort en s'attaquant à toi.

_ Café ?

_ Volontiers.

Une nouvelle porte s'ouvrit et c'est un Henri à moitié réveillé qui arrive dans la cuisine.

_ Bonjour. Je suis ou ?

_ Bonjour Henri, bien dormi ? Tu es chez moi.

_ Oui bien dormi, qu'est-ce que je fais chez toi ?

_ Ta mère est venu me voir hier soir et vous êtes restés pour dormir.

_ Ok. Elle dort encore ?

_ Non elle est au travail. Chocolat ?

_ Oui avec…

_ De la cannelle.

_ Merci.

_ Allez vous asseoir à table, le petit déjeuner est servi.

Le temps de s'installer Meghan les avait rejoints, elle posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami et s'installa à table avec les autres. Le petit déjeuner commença silencieusement et les conversations s'accentuèrent au fur et à mesure que les trois endormis retrouvaient l'usage de leurs neurones, c'est finalement dans les rires que se termina ce repas en se rappelant les souvenirs de la soirée.

* * *

Une fois la table débarrassée, Tink retourna dans sa chambre pour se doucher et s'habiller, Henri fit de même, tandis que Meghan se mit en cuisine avec Regina pour préparer le déjeuner pour sa mère, Belle et Zelena qui seraient là d'ici une heure et demi. Le temps défila bien trop vite au gout de Regina. Tink et Henri avait mis la table et discutaient tranquillement au salon lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur les trois femmes, comme à leur habitude elles étaient entrées sans frapper.

_ Bonjour tout le monde, hum ça sent bon !

Tink surprise par l'entrée des trois femmes, se redressa intimidée.

_ Bonjour. Si je ne me trompe pas vous êtes Zelena la sœur de Regina.

_ Tout à fait, et vous Tink. Ravie de mettre un nom sur la jeune femme que j'ai vu passer tous les jours dans le cabinet.

_ Bonjour Tink, moi c'est Belle, je suis la compagne de Ruby.

_ Enchantée.

_ Et moi je suis Ruby, la mère de Meghan. Salut Henri, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je…

_ Henri mange avec nous.

_ Salut Regina la cachotière.

_ Le repas est presque prêt, vous voulez quelque chose à boire en attendant ?

_ Un verre de blanc si tu as.

_ Pareil pour moi.

_ Tink, Belle ?

_ Pour moi un jus de fruit, j'ai encore un reste de tambour dans ma tête.

_ Pareil que Tink.

_ Ok, Henri tu veux bien venir m'aider ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

Henri suivit Regina en cuisine, elle lui tendit un plateau, y posa les verres et des amuse-gueules. Henri attrapa le jus d'abricot et en versa dans cinq verres, pendant que Regina servait les deux verres de vin blanc. Henri voyait que Regina était nerveuse, il ne connaissait pas Zelena, mais rien que un interrogatoire de la part de Ruby n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Il posa sa main sur le bras de la brune pour lui témoigner son soutien. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et ils retournèrent ensembles au salon. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Meghan se faisait rabrouer par sa mère pour n'avoir rien dit pour Tink et Emma. La jeune adolescente lui tira la langue et lui répondit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Regina s'assit enfin et un silence pesant s'installa. C'est finalement Belle qui entama la discussion en s'intéressant à Tink. Zelena et Ruby enchainèrent les questions à la petite blonde. La pauvre ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Regina pendant ce temps profitait du calme avant la tempête.

_ Bon si vous laissiez un peu respirer Tink et qu'on passait à table !

Ils se levèrent tous et s'installèrent autour de la table, Zelena et Ruby prenant bien soin de s'installer en face de Regina. Regina déposa les plats au centre de la table, elle avait préparé un poulet basquaise, du riz basmati et des haricots verts. Chacun se servit et la première question tomba.

_ Alors sœurette ! Tout va bien ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir parlé de Tink et nous avoir laissé mariner toute la semaine ?

_ Oui sis tout va pour le mieux. Dis-moi quand j'aurais eu le temps de discuter de Tink avec vous ? J'ai passé la semaine au tribunal.

_ Tu aurais pu nous mettre un mémo !

_ Ruby a raison, on aurait pu recevoir un mémo.

_ Et brider ainsi votre imagination débordante ?

Belle se mit à rire, sur ce coup Regina avait raison, elle leur avait donné une bonne leçon. Meghan, Henri, Tink et Regina se mirent aussi à rire. Ruby et Zelena étaient vexées, mais finirent par admettre qu'elles étaient curieuses et en rirent elles aussi.

_ Bon, passons pour Tink et si tu nous parlais d'une certaine blonde avec qui tu as eu un échange buccale hier soir !

_ L'échange n'était pas assez clair pour vous ?

_ On ne peut plus clair, ce qu'on veut savoir c'est si c'était la première fois !

Henri et Meghan se mirent à pouffer.

_ Oh, je crois que ces deux-là savent quelque chose qu'on ignore.

_ Meghan, je suis ta mère, alors tu as plutôt intérêt à parler.

Meghan se mit à rire encore plus fort, puis sortit son téléphone, sélectionna une photo et tendit l'appareil à sa mère. Zelena curieuse se pencha au-dessus du téléphone, en voyant la date de la photo elle crut s'étouffer.

_ Un mois ! Et tu n'as rien dit !

_ En fait presque deux.

Les deux femmes en fasse d'elle restèrent la bouche ouverte ne sachant quoi répondre. Puis Zelena reprit ses esprits la première.

_ Donc tu m'as menti, ton club de vacances s'appelait Emma Swan !

_ Disons que je ne t'ai pas tout dévoilé. Mais j'étais bien dans la région des grands lacs.

_ Ruby on n'a perdu la main ! Comment on n'a rien vu.

_ Je ne dirais pas qu'on a rien vu, on a juste été mal aiguillé et tiré de mauvaises conclusions.

_ Tu sais qu'on a cru que tu sortais avec un mec, que tu avais viré de bord !

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, c'est la faute à Mary et David aussi, s'il nous avait parlé d'un motard ! Alors qu'en fait c'était Emma. D'ailleurs elle n'est pas là ?

_ Non elle travaille.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai elle a viré Robin hier soir, du grand art ! Respect.

Ruby, Belle et Zelena racontèrent donc ce qui s'était passé après leur départ, Emma avait vraiment mouché ce petit prétentieux. Elle n'était pas peu fière de sa compagne. Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie de téléphone de Regina. Elle s'excusa et alla décrocher, tout en parlant dans le combiné elle se dirigea vers le cabinet. Puis revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie d'Emma. La blonde salua tout le monde et s'installa à table comme si de rien n'était. Regina posa une assiette devant elle et se rassit.

_ Hum c'est trop bon. J'avais une faim de loup. Vous parliez de quoi avant mon arrivée.

_ De toi.

_ Oh !

_ Alors tu as trouvé un remplaçant ?

_ Une en fait ! Elle est super, ça va vous changer de Robin ! Tu as été sage toi ?

_ C'est bon Man j'ai plus quatre ans !

Emma tira la langue à son fils. Ce qui fit rire toute la tablée.

_ Au fait Regina c'est bon pour samedi.

_ Ok cool.

_ Il y a quoi samedi ?

_ Rien de particulier, Emma ne savait pas si elle travaillerait, c'est tout !

_ Mais bien sûr ! Vous nous cacher quelque chose.

_ C'est bon Ruby, laisse-les un peu respirer, elles ne vont pas non plus te donner leur emploi du temps dans les détails.

_ Merci Belle.

Ruby et Zelena ne cherchèrent pas plus loin, mais posèrent tout un tas de questions à Emma, elles voulaient tout savoir de la jeune femme qui avait su se faire une place dans le cœur de Regina. Finalement le repas se termina, Belle, Ruby et Meghan rentrèrent chez elles, tandis que Zelena essayait de s'incruster encore un peu. Elle finit par emmener Regina à l'écart des autres pour lui parler seule à seule.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Rien.

_ Alors pourquoi tu m'as fait venir dans ma chambre.

_ Je voulais parler un peu avec ma petite sœur. Tu as l'air heureuse.

_ Je le suis.

_ Je l'aime bien.

_ Je n'attendais pas après ton approbation.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_ Je… j'avais peur. Je veux dire c'est la première fois que je ressens ça et… je…

_ Tu voulais être sûre avant d'en parler ?

_ Oui. Je crois que c'est la bonne.

Zelena s'approcha de sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras.

_ Je suis contente pour toi. Bon je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Passe un bon week-end, on en reparle lundi.

_ Ok, bon week-end.

Zelena ressortit de la chambre et salua tout le monde avant de quitter l'appartement. Emma ne revoyant pas Regina, alla à sa rencontre.

_ Tout va bien. Tu pleures ?

_ Ce n'est rien, tout va bien. Elle t'aime bien.

Emma prit Regina dans ses bras pour un long câlin et les deux femmes retournèrent au salon retrouver Henri. Ils décidèrent d'aller se promener tous les trois. A la fin de la journée Emma déposa Henri à son appartement et sortit diner en tête à tête avec Regina. Elles rentrèrent chez Regina à la fin de la soirée et firent l'amour une partie de la nuit. Au petit matin elles se réveillèrent, Regina prépara un petit déjeuner pour sa compagne avant que cette dernière ne partent travailler. Une fois seule, Regina se sentit soulagée de vivre sa relation au grand jour. Elle avait aimé garder Emma rien que pour elle, mais aujourd'hui elles passaient à l'étape suivante en assumant leur couple devant leurs amis. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à dévoiler et avait hâte de le faire.


	20. Chapter 19 - L'annonce

Bonjour à tous

En ce dimanche mitigé, voici un peu de lecture, je crois que le titre du chapitre parle de lui-même...

On a dépassé les 20 000 views et vous êtes plus de 400 à lire chaque chapitre, ça fait vraiment chaud à mon petit cœur.

Encore merci de me suivre et de me laisser vos ressentis.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **19**

 **L'annonce**

En ce lundi matin, Regina travaillait tranquillement sur un dossier dans son bureau, un coup frappé à la porte l'informa que son premier client était arrivé. C'était un rendez-vous qui allait lui prendre la moitié de la matinée. En effet ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'elle put enfin se prendre une petite pause, elle décida de se diriger vers leur salle repos, mais en arrivant elle n'était plus si sûre que ce soit une bonne idée quand elle entendit son prénom dans la conversation. Ruby et Zelena racontaient le déjeuner du samedi à Mary. Elle resta un moment à écouter à la porte, mais il fallait qu'elle mange et boive quelque chose, elle se décida donc à pénétrer dans la pièce.

_ Bonjour les filles.

_ Bonjour Regina. Gold est partit ?

_ Ne m'en parle pas, c'est une plaie ce client, rappelle-moi pourquoi c'est moi qui ai le dossier ?

_ Parce que tu es la seule qui ne l'a pas encore envoyé bouler !

_ Mary comment tu peux manger ça ?

_ Ben quoi Ruby, c'est bon !

_ Ruby a raison, même enceinte je n'ai jamais mangé ça, cornichon, beurre de cacahuète ! Eurk !

_ Ça ne doit pas être si terrible.

_ On pari que tu n'arrives pas à manger un cornichon entier trempé dans le beurre de cacahuète sœurette ?

Regina se dit que ce pari l'arrangeait bien, elle aussi avait des gouts bizarres en ce moment et en fait elle rêvait elle aussi de cornichons et beurre de cacahuète.

_ Ok, qu'est-ce qu'on pari ?

_ Hum si tu perds tu nous racontes ta première fois avec Emma dans les moindres détails.

_ Et si je gagne ?

_ Aucune chance.

_ Euh Lena, on ne sait jamais, il faut quand même un objectif pour ne serait-ce qu'elle goute !

Regina attendait impatiente que Ruby et Zelena trouve quelque chose.

_ Si tu gagnes je ferais ta paperasse pendant un mois.

_ Marché conclu.

Regina s'approcha du pot de cornichon, en saisi un gros et le trempa allègrement dans le beurre de cacahuète devant les grimaces des deux autres. Mary rigolait croyant voir David lorsqu'elle mangeait ce genre de mélange. Regina le mit en bouche et savoura la première bouché, en temps normal jamais elle n'aurait mangé ça, mais là elle trouva que c'était un vrai délice, elle croqua un second morceau, puis englouti le reste et se resservit.

_ Hum C'est délicieux.

Zelena et Ruby était estomaquées lorsque Regina mangea son troisième cornichon.

_ Sis je te dépose ma paperasse sur ton bureau en fin de journée !

_ Ben merde alors !

_ Langage Ruby.

La dessus Regina se servit un grand verre de lait qu'elle avala d'une traite et quitta la salle de repos. Ruby et Zelena piochèrent chacune un cornichon et le plongèrent dans le beurre de cacahuète, elles croquèrent un bout qu'elles recrachèrent aussitôt.

_ Dégueu ! Je ne sais pas si c'est l'amour qui la rend bizarre, mais là !

_ Moi j'aime bien !

_ Oui mais toi tu es enceinte !

_ Et moi j'ai perdu mon pari, non seulement je n'ai rien apprit sur sa relation avec Emma, mais en plus je vais devoir me taper du boulot en plus. Je devrais le savoir depuis le temps, ne jamais parier avec ma sœur ! Bon je retourne travailler, à plus.

La semaine passa tranquillement, Regina finissait ses journées plus tôt donnant tout le sale boulot à sa sœur. Elle n'avait plus aucune nausées depuis le début de la semaine et profitait de remanger les choses qu'elle avait bannie depuis plusieurs semaines. Son ventre s'arrondissait petit à petit, il était temps qu'elle ait son rendez-vous car elle n'arriverait plus à le cacher très longtemps.

* * *

On était vendredi soir, Emma avait invité Regina à diner chez elle. La blonde était finalement en week-end, la nouvelle monitrice Mérida ayant accepté de travailler dès son premier week-end. La jeune femme de vingt-deux ans d'origine écossaise était quelqu'un de dynamique qui apportait un nouveau souffle au centre. Emma était vraiment très contente de l'avoir intégrée dans l'équipe, elle s'était tout de suite entendue avec Killian et Emma était certaine que ça serait également le cas avec Graham qui reprenait le lundi suivant. Les abonnés qui avaient suivi son cours étaient ravis et personne ne regrettait Robin.

Emma, chose extrêmement rare, était en cuisine, pour une fois elle voulait préparer quelque chose pour sa petite amie. Le livre de recette était posé devant elle, il était quatorze heures, ce qui lui laissait le temps de tout préparer. Elle décida de commencer par le dessert, Regina adorant les pommes, elle décida de faire une « apple pie ». Une heure plus tard elle avait fini de se battre avec sa pâte, la cuisine était quelque peu en chantier, mais rien de bien méchant, elle s'attaqua à la garniture, ce fut un peu moins laborieux, bien qu'elle arriva à se couper en coupant les pommes. Encore une heure plus tard elle put enfourner sa tarte et elle n'était pas mécontente du résultat, maintenant il ne fallait pas la laisser bruler. Elle se fit un peu de place sur le plan de travail et s'attaqua au plat, bon elle avait décidé de faire plus simple, elle avait acheté des belles tranches de jambon fumé épaisse, qu'elle allait griller et accompagner d'une sauce au miel. Pour l'accompagnement elle se mit à préparer un « mac and cheese » et une purée de carotte gingembre. Il était déjà dix-huit heure lorsque toutes ses préparations furent prêtes et qu'Henri franchi la porte de l'appartement.

_ Ouah ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

_ Salut gamin ! J'ai fait un peu de cuisine.

_ Et tu t'es battu avec les ingrédients ?

_ Un peu, mais je crois que je m'en suis pas trop mal sortit. Il me reste plus que l'entrée à préparer, mais ça devrait aller. Regina arrive dans une heure.

_ Tu veux un coup de main pour ranger ?

_ Volontiers, je dois encore me doucher.

_ Va te doucher et te préparer, je m'occupe de nettoyer la cuisine.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, tu l'as bien mérité, en tout cas ça sent bon, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle.

_ Oui je n'ai rien brulé ! Je fais vite et je reviens t'aider.

_ Ok. Maman !

_ Oui ?

_ J'aime bien te voir heureuse.

Emma fit un sourire à son fils et gagna sa chambre. Elle apprécia la douche chaude, elle avait de la farine dans les cheveux, de la purée sur la joue et du fromage sur le bras. Mais malgré tout elle se sentait heureuse, et avait hâte que Regina arrive pour passer le week-end. Trente minutes plus tard elle était de retour en cuisine avec son fils. Ce dernier avait fait des miracles et la cuisine brillait de propreté. Elle commença à préparer la salade césar et Henri alla se doucher et se changer pendant ce temps. A dix-neuf heure pile, la sonnette retentit, Regina était toujours à l'heure. Emma venait de finir de mettre la table, elle retira son tablier, se regarda dans le miroir et alla ouvrir.

_ Bonsoir.

_ Bonsoir, c'est pour toi.

_ Ouah merci, il est magnifique ce bouquet.

Regina venait d'offrir un magnifique bouquet de roses orange et rouge. Emma l'embrassa chastement et la fit entrer. Une bonne odeur se dégageait de la cuisine et Regina en fut surprise.

_ Tu as cuisiné ?

_ Oui j'y ai passé l'après-midi, alors j'espère que ça va être bon.

_ En tout cas ça sent bon. Bonsoir Henri.

Henri s'approcha de Regina et lui fit la bise. Il resta à l'observer un moment sans rien dire.

_ Henri il y a un souci ?

_ Non, c'est juste que… tu… on voit bien ton ventre, je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant.

_ Ça dépend ce que je porte.

_ Tu es belle habillée comme ça.

_ Merci Henri.

_ Bon quand tu auras fini de draguer ma copine, on pourra peut-être passer à table !

Henri rougit et se dirigea vers la table sans dire un mot. Emma se pencha à l'oreille de Regina et lui chuchota quelques mots.

_ Il a raison, tu es magnifique.

_ Merci.

Regina rejoignit Henri, tandis qu'Emma alla chercher les assiettes de l'entrée.

_ Salade césar pour commencer.

_ Ouah ! Tu as même eut le temps de bien présenter ça !

_ Man, c'est top ! Tu vas toujours faire à manger comme ça maintenant ?

_ Euh, faut pas rêver gamin !

Ils rigolèrent de bons cœurs, Henri leur raconta sa première semaine d'école. Cette année il n'était pas dans la même classe que Meghan, il était un peu déçu, mais c'était fait de nouveaux amis. Emma apporta ensuite le plat, Regina n'en revenait pas du travail qu'avait fait la blonde.

_ Emma c'est délicieux. Tu as du passer un temps fou à faire tout ça !

_ Oui, mais tu le vaux bien !

_ Si vous pouviez manger ce que vous avez dans vos assiettes, au lieu de vous dévorer des yeux.

Les deux femmes virèrent au rouge cramoisi. Elles avaient un peu oublié qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Du coup elles gardèrent le regard sur leur assiette et n'osèrent plus se regarder. Henri les trouvait mignonnes, jamais il n'avait vu sa mère agir de cette façon, et Regina qui paraissait si dure d'apparence était en fait toute autre. Emma débarrassa les assiettes et apporta le dessert.

_ Hum Man elle est super bonne ta tarte !

_ Henri a raison, c'est délicieux.

_ Oh c'est rien du tout !

_ Ne sois pas modeste, ce n'est pas si évident que ça à réaliser. Merci pour ce merveilleux repas.

_ Ça me fait plaisir. Au fait ton rendez-vous est à quelle heure demain ?

_ Dix heure.

_ Quel rendez-vous ?

_ J'ai ma première échographie demain.

_ Je peux venir ?

Regina ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça. Il ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit que le fils de sa compagne voudrait les accompagner. Elle chercha le regard d'Emma, essayant d'y trouver la réponse, mais la blonde était aussi étonnée qu'elle.

_ Vous allez bien ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

_ Non Henri, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas.

_ Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas que je vienne. C'est juste que… si maman et toi vous emménagez ensemble, le bébé ça sera mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur, et je voulais voir à quoi il ressemble.

Regina avait les larmes aux yeux, Emma n'en revenait pas de la maturité de son fils. Les deux femmes n'avaient jamais parlé du fait de vivre ensemble, c'était encore beaucoup trop tôt.

_ Henri, comment dire… Avec Regina nous n'en sommes qu'au tout début de notre relation et vivre ensemble c'est… je veux dire on n'a jamais abordé le sujet.

_ Oh ! Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste…

_ Henri tu peux venir si tu le souhaites, ça ne me dérange pas.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui.

_ Regina tu es sûre ?

_ Oui, il a raison, si notre relation se passe bien, un jour on vivra ensemble, pas à trois mais à quatre et il est normal qu'il puisse lui aussi vivre ça.

Henri était heureux que la brune ait compris son point de vue. Emma était un peu réticente, elle connaissait la profondeur de ses sentiments pour Regina, mais ne voulait pas qu'Henri souffre si un jour ça devait se finir. Elle mit ses doutes de côté et profita de la joie de son fils. Henri leur proposa de regarder un film tous les trois, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et passèrent une soirée agréable tous les trois. Regina s'endormit sur l'épaule d'Emma et cette dernière du la porter jusqu'à la chambre.

* * *

Henri, Emma et Regina se trouvaient dans la salle de consultation, la gynécologue avait été surprise de voir le jeune homme, mais était ravie que sa patiente soit aussi entourée. Elle alluma le moniteur, passa le gel sur le ventre de Regina et commença l'échographie. Ils fixaient tous l'écran attendant de voir se dessiner le bébé.

_ Le voilà !

_ On le voit super bien !

_ Oui, ici vous avez sa tête, ses bras, ses jambes.

Les trois têtes étaient tournées vers l'écran et ne disaient rien, ils regardaient avec émerveillement le petit être devant eux, puis un petit bruit régulier se fit entendre.

_ C'est ?

_ Oui Regina ce sont les battements de son cœur.

_ On peut déjà savoir le sexe du bébé.

_ Non jeune homme c'est encore trop tôt, on le sait en général à la deuxième échographie, du moins si vous voulez savoir.

_ En fait je préfère avoir la surprise.

_ Bon alors tout va bien, il se porte comme un charme ce bébé. Je vais vous faire une prise de sang et une analyse d'urine. Je vais également vous remettre la vidéo.

_ Docteur, il est possible d'avoir une photo ?

_ Oui bien sûr, je peux même vous en faire plusieurs, dit la gynéco en voyant les regards d'Henri et d'Emma. Regina suivit son regard et fit un sourire.

_ Quatre c'est possible ?

_ Oui. Tenez voici un gobelet pour l'analyse d'urine. Je vais apporter votre échantillon de sang et je reviens vous voir avec la vidéo et les photos.

Regina se rendit aux toilettes, lorsqu'elle revint la docteur était de retour, elle lui tendit le gobelet. Les résultats arriveraient d'ici quelques jours, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, elle était en pleine forme et sa prise de poids était normale.

_ Alors votre accouchement devrait avoir lieu le 1 avril, notre prochain rendez-vous est dans dix semaines pour la seconde échographie ce qui nous mène au 25 novembre. D'ici là si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.

La docteur les raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie et ils rentrèrent tranquillement tous les trois à l'appartement. Le reste du week-end passa tranquillement et Regina rejoignit son appartement le dimanche en fin de journée. Dans la soirée elle prit le temps d'aller dans le bureau de sa sœur pour lui préparer une surprise. Elle y avait réfléchi un moment, et avait trouvé la meilleure manière de lui annoncer sa grossesse. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, être au lendemain.

* * *

Regina c'était levée un peu plus tôt, elle c'était préparée tranquillement, pour cette journée spéciale elle avait enfilé la robe noire qu'elle avait acheté avec Emma à Cleveland. Après son petit déjeuner, elle s'était rendue au cabinet et c'était mise au travail avant l'arrivée de ses collègues, elle ne voulait croiser personne avant que sa sœur n'ait vu sa surprise. Une demi-heure plus tard elle entendit le bruit de ses collègues et amis dans le hall, ils étaient tous arrivés et discutaient. Elle n'aurait plus bien longtemps à attendre…

_ Ruby ! A quelle est heure est mon premier rendez-vous ce matin ?

_ Alors, dans une heure.

_ Ok, je vais allée revoir le dossier avant, on se voit dans la matinée.

Zelena partie en direction de son bureau, laissant August, David et Ruby discuter devant l'accueil. Lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau elle vit qu'il y avait quelque chose posé dessus, elle s'approcha et découvrit un pot de beurre de cacahuète et un autre de cornichons.

_ Regina ! Elle va me le rappeler tous les jours que j'ai perdu mon pari.

Elle contourna le bureau pour s'assoir dans son fauteuil, devant elle se trouvait deux paquets. Elle fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pourtant pas son anniversaire. Elle hocha les épaules et commença à déballer le premier. C'était un cadre, elle le retourna et découvrit la photo d'une échographie. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, qu'est-ce que ça faisait sur son bureau. Elle posa le cadre et décida de déballer le dernier paquet, elle aurait peut-être plus d'informations. Dans la boite se trouvait un tee shirt noir, elle le déplia, dessus il y avait une inscription et une barre de chargement comme sur les ordinateurs. Elle lut l'inscription « Bientôt tata, veuillez patienter… ». Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que son cerveau remettre tout en ordre, une échographie, un pot de beurre de cacahuète, un de cornichons et ce tee-shirt ! Et là elle eut le déclic !

_ OH MON DIEU !

Ruby, August et David qui était toujours dans le hall, entendirent son cri, ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Zelena lorsqu'ils vivent une tornade rousse passer en courant devant eux et se diriger vers le bureau de Regina. Ils la virent entrer sans frapper et refermer la porte derrière elle.

_ Il se passe quoi là ?

Les deux hommes haussèrent les épaules et tous les trois attendirent devant la porte de Regina pour essayer d'entendre quelque chose.

_ Bonjour Sis, tu as passé un bon week-end ?

Regina n'avait pas relevé le nez de ses dossiers, sachant très bien qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau.

_ Tu es enceinte !

Regina releva la tête et fit un grand sourire à sa sœur ? Elle se leva et lui dévoila son ventre arrondi.

_ Oh mon dieu !

_ Euh Sis, dieu n'y est pour rien.

_ Très drôle ! Je veux dire tu es vraiment enceinte ! Je n'y crois pas !

Zelena s'approcha de sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras.

_ Tu vas être maman, ma petite sœur va être maman. Et je vais être tata.

_ Oui.

_ Je suis trop contente, mais… comment ? Je veux dire Miss Swan a beaucoup de qualités, mais dis-moi si je fais erreur, elle n'a pas ce qu'il faut dans le pantalon pour faire ça !

Zelena avait dit ça en montrant le ventre de sa sœur.

_ Exact. J'ai fait une insémination.

_ Ouah ! Tu vas avoir un bébé. Je n'en reviens pas. Ma petite sœur est en couple et va avoir un bébé.

_ Ça c'est un peu fait dans l'autre sens, mais oui c'est ça l'idée.

_ Euh tu m'expliques là ?

_ J'étais enceinte avant d'être avec Emma. C'est une décision que j'ai prise seule.

_ Ouah ! Ben dis donc ! Ça fait longtemps que tu… enfin tu vois.

_ Deux ans.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit.

_ Ça ne fonctionnait pas, du coup je ne voulais pas que tu sois triste toi aussi.

_ Viens là ! Câlin ! Je suis trop contente ! Tu ne l'as pas dit aux autres encore ?

_ Emma est au courant.

_ Jusque-là, logique vu le petit bidou que tu as déjà ! Elle l'a pris comment ?

_ Très bien. Elle m'a même accompagné pour l'échographie.

_ Elle me plait bien cette Emma Swan ! Qui d'autre ?

_ Son fils Henri, et Meghan.

_ Ok, tu as de la chance ! Comment l'a pris son fils ?

_ Au début pas super, puis en lui expliquant que je le faisais pour moi, que c'était mon enfant avant tout, qu'Emma était arrivée dans l'équation après, du coup il était tout content. Il a eu peur que sa mère veuille le remplacer.

_ Ok. Bon il faut qu'on fête ça ! Resto ce soir tous ensembles ?

_ Euh, oui si tu veux. Chez Tonio ?

_ Bien entendu ! Ahhhh ! Suis trop contente, il faut que je le dise aux autres ! Je peux ?

_ Fais-toi plaisir !

Zelena couru vers la porte et déboula telle une tornade dans le hall du cabinet, devant les autres qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Regina s'était adossée an chambranle de sa porte et regardait la scène en souriant.

_ Je vais être tata !

Les trois autres la regardèrent avec des grands yeux ne comprenant pas tout, puis Ruby se tourna vers Regina et comprit !

_ Oh ben ça alors ! Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là !

_ Resto ce soir, c'est moi qui invite ! Super tata veut fêter ça ! Et sœurette, tu passes le mot à ta belle, elle a intérêt d'être là ! Dit aussi à Tink de venir.

Ruby, August et David s'approchèrent de Regina et la félicitèrent. Ruby voulait tout savoir et lui posa des tas de questions, pendant ce temps Zelena avait récupéré la photo de l'échographie et la montrait aux deux hommes. Regina souriait, elle était contente d'avoir des amis et une famille comme la sienne.


	21. Chapter 20 - Pourquoi !

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord merci de continuer à me suivre, nous allons bientôt atteindre les 200 reviews, je n'en reviens pas !

Vous avez beaucoup aimé le chapitre précédent, j'en suis vraiment très heureuse

Aujourd'hui je vous propose un petit bon dans le temps, avec une discussion entre les deux sœurs.

Je vais m'absenter quelques jours, il n'y aura donc pas de suite dimanche et mercredi prochain, car je n'aurais pas internet.

On arrive bientôt à la fin de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que les chapitres déjà en lignes.

Bonne lecture et on se revoit le dimanche 1er octobre pour la suite.

* * *

 **20**

 **Pourquoi ?!**

 **3 mois plus tard**

L'hiver commençait à s'installer en ce début du mois de décembre. Regina enceinte de cinq mois se rendait chez sa gynécologue pour la deuxième échographie. Elle avait eu du mal à empêcher ses collègues de venir aussi, tous voulaient l'accompagner. Elles avaient fini par céder à sa sœur et à sa meilleure amie. C'est donc accompagnée de sa compagne, d'Henri et des deux femmes qu'elle arriva au cabinet. Ruby et Zelena ne s'arrêtaient pas de parler, les deux femmes étaient surexcitées. Emma était assisse à côté de Regina silencieuse et lui tenait la main. Henri était tranquillement la tête plongé dans un bouquin.

_ Rappelle-moi pourquoi elles sont là ?

_ Pour qu'elles arrêtent de me harceler toute la journée.

_ Hum !

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien, elles sont pire que des gosses.

_ En effet, depuis que je leur ai annoncé ma grossesse, elles sont comme ça. Elles débarquent sans arrêt dans mon bureau, un coup avec des magazines, un autre pour me montrer des sites internet, ou encore pour me dire que je dois faire ci, faire ça. C'est épuisant.

_ Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas ?

_ Elles ne veulent pas mal faire. Je crois qu'elles ont tellement eu peur que je finisse seule, que maintenant elles compensent. Ce week-end elles veulent le passer chez moi pour parler de l'aménagement de la chambre du bébé.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Emma un souci ?

Zelena avait dit ça en plongeant son regard dans celui de la blonde qui tout à coup semblait énervée.

_ Emma calme toi.

_ Non Regina, la chambre du bébé, c'est non ! Si quelqu'un doit s'en occuper c'est moi et personne d'autre !

Les trois femmes restèrent interloquées. Henri avait sorti la tête de son livre pour suivre l'échange. Il savait que sa mère réfléchissait depuis des mois à l'aménagement de la chambre et qu'elle voulait en faire la surprise à Regina.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Je…

Emma ne put en dire plus car la gynécologue était venue les chercher pour le rendez-vous.

_ Bonjour Regina, et bien vous êtes entourée aujourd'hui.

_ Bonjour docteur, oui et encore j'ai réussi à limiter. Voici ma sœur et ma meilleure amie.

_ Très bien, vous voulez bien me suivre.

Le petit groupe se leva et suivi la docteur dans la salle de consultation.

_ Mesdames, jeune homme, je vais vous demander de patienter un peu dans le couloir le temps de discuter avec Regina et de l'installer, je viendrais vous chercher le moment venu.

Le petit groupe acquiesça et Regina entra seule dans la salle. La gynécologue la fit s'asseoir afin de discuter un peu.

_ Alors Regina, comment allez-vous ?

_ Bien, très bien même.

_ Vous m'envoyez ravie. On va commencer par mesurer votre taille, vous peser et prendre votre tension.

Regina hocha de la tête et la docteur commença à prendre les différentes mesures.

_ Avez-vous des douleurs au ventre ou aux seins ?

_ Non pas spécialement.

_ Est-ce que le bébé s'est déjà manifesté à vous ?

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Avez-vous ressenti des coups de pieds ?

_ Euh non. Je… j'aurais dû ?

_ Pas forcément, en général le premier enfant est toujours plus discret, on peut commencer à ressentir les mouvements entre le quatrième et cinquième mois, mais il n'y aucune grossesse identique, je pense que vous ne devriez pas tarder à le sentir bouger. Bon si nous passions à l'échographie pour voir si tout va bien.

Regina s'installa sur la table, la gynécologue palpa rapidement son ventre et sa poitrine et commença l'échographie.

_ Alors, et voici bébé… Regina cette échographie va durer environ une heure, je vais contrôler la taille du bébé, ses mouvements, les battements de son cœur, son diamètre bipariétal, celui de son abdomen, de son fémur. Mais aussi contrôler la quantité de liquide amniotique, l'épaisseur du placenta et vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de malformations ou d'anomalies. Je devrais être en mesure de vous dire le sexe du bébé également. A vous de me dire si vous voulez le connaitre ou non. Avant de commencer voulez-vous que j'appelle votre compagne ? Pour le reste de votre famille je préfère les faire venir à la fin, une fois que j'aurais tout contrôlé.

_ Je veux bien qu'Emma soit là.

_ Très bien, je reviens.

La gynécologue s'absenta, laissant Regina les yeux rivés sur l'image du petit être qu'elle portait en elle.

_ Mademoiselle Swan, vous pouvez venir.

_ Euh docteur et nous ?

_ Je vais vous demandez de patienter encore, je vais effectuer tous les examens et je vous ferais venir après.

_ Il y a un souci ?

_ Non ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai même pas encore commencé. Je préfère juste m'assurer que tout va bien avant de vous faire entrer.

_ Très bien. Merci.

Emma suivit la docteur et laissa les autres attendre dans le couloir.

_ Coucou chérie. Tout va bien.

_ Oui.

Emma embrassa Regina et lui prit la main, les deux femmes se tournèrent vers l'écran et suivirent les commentaires de la gynécologue. Quarante minutes plus tard, la docteur avait pu prendre toutes les mesures et s'assurer de la bonne santé du bébé.

_ Eh bien ce bébé est en pleine forme, tout est normal. Au fait vous ne m'avez pas dit si vous vouliez connaitre le sexe.

_ Regina regarda Emma, elles en avaient discuté, et Emma lui avait dit que c'était à elle de voir.

_ Regina ?

_ Non, je préfère avoir la surprise.

_ Très bien. Si nous faisions entrer les autres ?

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête et la gynécologue les laissa un moment pour faire entrer Zelena, Ruby et Henri. Elles étaient toutes les deux, tête contre tête, se tenant la main, leurs regards fixant l'écran. Les trois autres s'installèrent à leurs côtés et regardèrent l'écran émerveillés. La gynécologue leur expliqua ce qu'ils voyaient, Henri était subjugué.

_ C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

_ Désolé jeune homme je ne peux pas le dire, la maman veut la surprise.

_ Oh. Mais vous, vous savez ?

_ Oui moi je sais.

_ Vous pouvez me le dire, je ne dirais rien.

_ Henri ! Bien essayer mais non. Regina ne veut pas savoir, alors personne ne saura.

Ruby et Zelena firent la même mou qu'Henri et ils eurent beau faire leurs yeux de cocker, les deux femmes ne changèrent pas d'avis sur la question. Une fois le rendez-vous terminé, ils se rendirent tous dans un salon de thé pour prendre une collation et discuter autour d'une boisson chaude.

_ Ouah c'était génial ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on verrait aussi bien. Dis Regina tu le sens bouger ?

_ Pas encore, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.

_ Au fait Emma c'était quoi ta petite crise dans la salle d'attente tout à l'heure ?

_ Euh… je… Regina me disais que vous voulez aménager la chambre du bébé et…

_ Emma qu'y-a-t' il ?

_ C'est juste que… je vous aime bien les filles, mais ce n'est pas à vous de le faire. Je sais que Regina et moi on ne vit pas ensemble, mais…

_ Emma dis-moi ce que tu ressens.

_ Je…

Henri voyant sa mère perdre totalement ses moyens décida de s'en mêler.

_ En fait ça fait des mois que maman bosse sur le projet de la chambre. Elle voulait te faire la surprise.

Ruby et Zelena se sentirent désolées de ne pas avoir pensé à en parler avec Emma, Zelena n'avait pas encore l'habitude de partager sa sœur et se sentit mal en voyant la mine défaite de la blonde.

_ Emma je suis désolée, nous ne pensions pas mal faire. Je crois que je n'ai pas encore totalement assimilé le fait que ma sœur soit enfin en couple. Mais tu sais quoi, on va se caler un rendez-vous, toi, moi et Ruby et on va en discuter toutes les trois. On va t'aider à faire cette chambre surprise.

_ Et moi je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

_ Non !

Les trois femmes avaient réagi en même temps laissant Regina sans voix.

_ OK. Et il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que j'avais déjà préparer la chambre du bébé ?

_ Quoi ? C'est vrai ?

_ Non, je n'ai encore rien fait. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir donner mon avis.

_ Hum… tu peux nous dire ce que tu aimes, ce que tu n'aimes pas et c'est tout !

Zelena et Emma acquiescèrent aux paroles de Ruby. Henri lui s'était mis à rire.

_ Regina ça te dit de passer l'après-midi avec moi et Meghan et de laisser la gestapo s'entretenir.

Regina regarda Henri et se dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

_ Pourquoi pas. Et tu sais quoi on va même les laisser dès maintenant ! Les filles je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Moi je vais me balader avec les jeunes. Emma on se voit ce soir.

_ Euh, oui. A ce soir.

Regina se leva, fit une bise à Ruby et à sa sœur, embrassa Emma et partit avec Henri bras dessus, bras dessous.

_ Bon alors on fait quoi ?

Ruby avait lancé la discussion, c'était partit… elles avaient quatre mois pour finaliser leur projet.

* * *

 **1 mois plus tard**

Zelena, Ruby et Emma étaient toutes les trois dans le salon de la blonde afin de finaliser le projet de la chambre du bébé, elles avaient bien avancé, ne restait plus qu'à mettre leurs idées en pratique.

_ Et bien ce n'est pas mal du tout ça ! On a bien bossé. Regina ne va pas en revenir. Emma tu avais de supers idées.

_ Merci Ruby. On commence quand l'aménagement ?

_ Il faudrait déjà savoir où on aménage !

_ Comment ça Zelena ?

_ Vous allez vivre dans quel appartement, le tien, le sien, un autre, une maison peut-être ?

_ Oulla ! Quoi ?

_ Zelena a raison, il faut qu'on sache ou vous allez vivre, pour savoir ou faire la chambre.

_ On n'a pas l'intention de changer quoi que ce soit !

Ruby et Zelena avaient la bouche ouverte par la surprise, comment ça pas l'intention d'emménager ensemble !

_ J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

_ Ma sœur et toi n'allez pas vivre ensemble ?

_ Non, pas pour le moment en tout cas.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi, pourquoi, vous en avez de bonnes vous. Déjà parce que nous n'en avons pas discuté, ensuite parce que ça ne fait pas encore six mois que nous sommes ensemble, puis parce que, je ne sais pas moi, parce que c'est comme ça.

Ruby et Zelena n'en revenaient pas !

_ C'est quoi ces excuses ?! Emma tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'y as pas pensé ? Je veux dire la chambre que tu as prévu pour le bébé, tu vas y mettre une partie de ton âme, ça serait dommage que deux mois plus tard vous décidiez d'emménager ensemble et que ce ne soit pas là où tu as fait la chambre !

_ Je suis d'accord avec Ruby ! Il faut que je discute avec Regina, savoir ce qu'elle a comme idée en tête vous concernant.

_ Surtout pas ! Écoutez, je sais que vous voulez bien faire, mais avec Regina on y va à notre rythme, et je ne pense pas qu'on soit prêtes à emménager ensemble pour le moment.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi ? Vous allez arrêter avec vos « pourquoi », parce que !

_ Ok, mais sache que nous n'allons pas rester sur cette réponse, on n'en reparle.

Ruby et Zelena venaient de se lever afin de rentrer chez elles, Emma les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Zelena déposa Ruby chez elle, puis au lieu de rentrer à la maison rejoindre sa famille, se dirigea vers le cabinet et l'appartement de sa sœur. Il était près de 22 heures lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte de l'appartement, Tink lui ouvrit et la fit entrer, Regina était assise à la table de la salle à manger en train de travailler sur un dossier. Zelena demanda silencieusement à la petite blonde de la laisser seule avec sa sœur.

_ Salut sis, qu'est-ce qui t'amène aussi tard ?

_ Je voulais discuter un moment avec toi.

Regina releva le nez de son dossier, se leva pour se préparer une tisane et en proposa une à sa sœur qui accepta. Elles allèrent toutes les deux s'asseoir au salon, elles y seraient plus à l'aise pour discuter.

_ Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

_ Comment tu vas ?

_ Bien, pourquoi ?

_ Je veux dire, ta vie actuelle te convient ?

_ Oui sis, tout va bien. Je suis heureuse, bientôt maman, j'ai une compagne qui m'aime.

_ Et ça te suffit ?

_ Je ne comprends pas très bien ou tu veux en venir. Si tu me disais le fond de tes pensées !

_ Tu n'envisages pas de t'installer avec Emma et Henri ?

_ Pas pour le moment. Pourquoi, tu trouves ça bizarre ?

_ Un peu. Je veux dire vous êtes bien ensemble toutes les deux, vous allez avoir un bébé, et tu ne trouves pas ça curieux que vous ne viviez pas ensemble ?

_ C'est là que tu fais fausse route, on ne va pas avoir un bébé, je vais avoir un bébé. Certes Emma s'implique beaucoup, mais c'est très clair entre nous et ça depuis le début, cet enfant je l'ai voulu toute seule, avant même d'être avec Emma. Oui je souhaite qu'Emma fasse partit de sa vie, oui je veux que ça dure avec elle et que plus tard nous soyons une famille elle, moi, Henri et le bébé. Mais pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt ! Combien de couple partent en vrille à la naissance d'un enfant, ou lorsqu'ils emménagent ensemble, combien de couple se marient rapidement sans même se connaitre vraiment et divorce sans avoir atteint les deux ans de mariage ! On en voit tous les jours au cabinet. Je veux apprendre à être une maman, je veux faire des erreurs, je veux savoir me débrouiller. Je pourrais choisir la facilité, emménager avec Emma, qu'on élève cet enfant toutes les deux, mais ça ne serait juste pour personne. Notre relation est récente, nous sommes toutes les deux des femmes indépendantes, habituées à se débrouiller par nous-même et si on emménageait ensemble aujourd'hui on irait droit dans le mur ! Nous ne sommes pas prêtes !

_ Donc tu vas rester vivre ici en collocation avec Tink, à élever ton enfant comme une mère célibataire ?

_ Oui et non, comme une mère célibataire qui à rencontrer une autre mère célibataire et qui veut faire de cette relation une relation solide et stable avant de s'engager et de faire souffrir les enfants dont elles ont la responsabilité ! Pourquoi tu te poses tout à coup cette question ?

_ En fait j'ai passé la soirée avec Emma et Ruby, on finalisait le projet chambre bébé et avec Ruby on se demandait ou on devait faire cette chambre.

_ Et qu'a répondu Emma ?

_ La même chose que toi, en moins détaillé, mais la même idée je dirais.

_ Donc on est d'accord ! Sis, je sais que tu veux bien faire, que tu es inquiète pour moi. Mais ne le sois pas, je vais bien, je suis heureuse. Emma et moi on prend notre temps, justement parce que c'est sérieux. Tu ne peux pas comparer ton couple ou celui de David ou de Ruby, Nous ne sommes pas dans la même situation. Nous avons des enfants, enfin bientôt pour moi, et nous devons en tenir compte ! On ne peut pas s'engager à la légère et rompre dans un an parce qu'on sera allées trop vite.

_ Je comprends. C'est vrai que Ruby a mis cinq ans avant d'emménager avec Belle, elle a tenu compte de Meghan. Je suis désolée de t'avoir déranger pour ça.

_ Tu ne me dérange jamais. Je suis contente que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Sache que je vais bien, j'ai les pieds qui gonflent, mais sinon je vais bien.

_ Bain de pied à l'eau salé, c'était efficace pour moi.

_ Ok merci. Je te raccompagne ?

_ Non c'est bon je connais le chemin. Bonne nuit sœurette. Je t'aime.

_ Bonne nuit sis, je t'aime aussi.

Zelena rentra chez elle, l'esprit plus tranquille. Le lendemain elle expliqua les grandes lignes à Ruby et les deux femmes décidèrent de ne plus se mêler de ça. Elles débutèrent les travaux de la chambre dès le week-end suivant, chargeant Tink d'empêcher Regina d'y mettre les pieds avant la fin des travaux. Les deux femmes appréciaient de plus en plus Emma et étaient heureuse que Regina soit tombée sur une femme comme elle. Elles espéraient de tout cœur qu'elles arrivent à construire une famille, et avaient compris qu'il fallait leur laisser du temps et ne pas leur mettre la pression. Une chose était sûre elles avaient hâte de devenir tata !


	22. Chapter 21 - La naissance

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord un grand merci, on a dépassé les 200 reviews, jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça ! C'est la première fois pour moi sur fanfiction. Vous êtes presque 100 à avoir mis la fic en follow et presque 500 à lire chaque chapitre, je dis OUAH! Pour une première dans l'univers de OUAT je suis vraiment ravie. Une fausse première étant donné que j'ai ma trilogie VIVRE en crossover, d'ailleurs pour ceux qui attende la troisième partie, j'ai commencé l'écriture.

Bon j'arrête le blabla, je crois que le titre du chapitre annonce la couleur ! Alors me voici de retour, sans coupure jusqu'à la fin de cette fic qui compte encore 2 chapitres et l'épilogue. Cette semaine c'est le retour de OUAT, trop hâte de découvrir cette saison 7 qui s'annonce très prometteuse.

Un chapitre plus long, car pas réussi à couper, bonne lecture et à mercredi pour la suite.

* * *

 **21**

 **La naissance**

 **2 mois plus tard**

Regina en était à son huitième mois de grossesse, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, elle avait plus que hâte de tenir son enfant dans ses bras, plus que quelques semaines à patienter. Elle travaillait toujours mais n'allait plus au tribunal, ses collègues ayant repris les dossiers en cours. Sa relation avec Emma se passait bien, les deux femmes évoluaient à leur rythme, dormant de temps à autre chez l'une ou chez l'autre, ayant une vie sexuelle épanouie, Emma raffolant de ses seins généreux et de son ventre de femme enceinte. Henri était un amour avec elle, régulièrement il posait sa main sur son ventre et parlait au bébé. Ils n'étaient pas encore une famille, mais déjà des liens très forts se formaient. Emma passait tout son temps libre dans la future chambre du bébé, Ruby et Zelena venant régulièrement l'aider, elle avait fait un travail de dingue et la chambre se métamorphosait petit à petit. Au cabinet des pronostics sur le sexe du bébé avaient été lancés, les avocats comme les clients y allaient de leur pari et Tink en bonne secrétaire avait fait de même au centre sportif.

En ce début du mois de mars, les deux femmes revenaient de la troisième et dernière échographie, le bébé se portait comme un charme et était déjà retourné prêt à venir au monde. Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans l'appartement de la brune, celle-ci resta un moment figée près de la porte. En effet l'appartement était entièrement décoré avec des banderoles et des ballons et toutes ses amies se trouvaient devant elle, lui ayant préparé une baby shower. Emma la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille.

_ Surprise.

_ Merci.

Regina s'avança dans la pièce et salua les filles. Sa sœur la prit dans ses bras, sentant que cette dernière allait pleurer. Fichues hormones… Il fallait qu'elle s'asseye un moment. Ruby lui fit une place à côté d'elle sur le canapé et lui servit un verre d'eau. Emma prit place sur l'accoudoir et posa son bras sur ses épaules. Tink et Belle prirent place à même le sol, tandis que Zelena et Mary prenaient chacune un fauteuil. Une multitude de cupcake ornaient la table du salon, prêt à être décorés. Une pile de cadeaux attendait d'être ouverte et Regina aperçu un gros nœud sur la porte d'une des chambre.

_ Est-ce que…

_ Oui je l'ai terminée hier soir. Tu veux la voir ?

_ Je peux ?

Regina s'était levée et se dirigeait vers la chambre du bébé. Elle toucha le nœud et le défi. Les autres se trouvaient derrière elle et attendaient avec impatience de voir le résultat. Fébrile Regina poussa la porte et lorsqu'elle découvrit la pièce, elle bloqua un moment sa respiration, ses mains se posèrent sur son visage marquant sa surprise et les larmes commencèrent à dévalées sur ses joues. La chambre était une pure merveille… Les murs en jaune clair rendaient l'atmosphère de la pièce chaleureuse, Emma avait dessiné un grand arbre sur l'un des murs, il représentait le printemps avec ses bourgeons couleur cerise, les pétales de fleurs s'envolant ci et là, une chouette posée sur l'une des branches, des oiseaux volants autour de l'arbre ou simplement posés dessus. Contre le mur se trouvait une commode blanche avec une veilleuse en forme d'ourson et la table à langer. Au coin de la pièce un magnifique fauteuil à bascule blanc prenait place sur un tapis anthracite. Une armoire en forme de maison, blanche avec un toit anthracite, comprenant un espace central avec des étagères entouré de deux portes, un côté penderie et un côté étagères. Et enfin au milieu de la pièce le petit lit à barreaux blanc. La brune pénétra dans la pièce, ouvrant les portes de l'armoire, les tiroirs de la commode, prenant place dans le fauteuil à bascule. Cette chambre était mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

_ Emma c'est magnifique !

_ Ça te plait ?

_ Oui, beaucoup. Merci. Ruby, Zelena merci aussi pour tout ça.

_ Tu sais sœurette, on n'a pas fait grand-chose, on a aidé Emma à choisir et monter les meubles, mais le reste c'est elle seule.

_ Viens-là.

Emma s'approcha de la brune et cette dernière la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

_ Euh on va peut-être les laisser, venez les filles on va retourner au salon.

Elles sortirent toutes de la pièce afin de laisser Emma et Regina seules.

_ Je t'aime. Emma je ne sais pas comment te remercier, c'est vraiment très beau, je…

_ Hum je suis sûre que tu trouveras comment me remercier ce soir. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'avais un peu peur au début, puis quand j'ai vu la réaction de ta sœur hier soir… c'était moins puissant que la tienne, mais ça m'a déjà donné un avant-goût.

_ C'est pour ça que Tink m'a invité au resto hier soir ?

_ Oui pour qu'on puisse finir l'aménagement de la chambre. Bon on est bien ici, mais on devrait rejoindre les autres.

_ Ok j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

_ Ok à tout de suite. Je t'aime.

Regina resta seule dans la pièce, elle s'y sentait bien. Elle en fit une nouvelle fois le tour, laissant sa main glisser sur les meubles neufs. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait un tel cadeau. Emma était la femme de sa vie, elle l'avait senti à leur première rencontre et pour la première fois elle se sentait complète. Elle caressa son ventre, se positionna à l'entrée de la chambre, admirant encore une fois l'harmonie de la pièce, puis tourna les talons et alla rejoindre ses amies au salon.

Elles passèrent l'après-midi à discuter, à faire des petits jeux et à ouvrir une quantité astronomique de cadeaux. Regina était désormais équipée, elle avait même plus que ce dont elle avait besoin. Le soir venu, les filles partirent une à une, ne laissant plus que Tink, Emma et Regina. Henri passant la nuit chez un ami, Emma pouvait rester dormir sans se soucier de son fils.

Regina et Emma étaient tranquillement installées sur le canapé à s'embrasser, faisant fit du monde extérieur à leur cocon de bien-être.

_ Salut les filles bonne soirée.

_ Tink tu t'en vas ?

_ Oui j'ai rendez-vous, et pas trop envie de tenir la chandelle ce soir. Graham, Killian et Merida m'ont proposé un resto puis sortie en boite.

_ Ok, bonne soirée alors.

La petite blonde ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant les deux femmes dans leur bulle.

_ Est-ce que on se fait vieux lorsque vos collègues ne vous proposent plus de sortir ?

_ Emma tu n'es pas vieille, ils ont dû se dire que tu aurais autre chose de prévu. Ça te manque tes sorties avec eux ?

_ Un peu, mais je suis mille fois mieux dans tes bras.

_ Bonne réponse.

_ Au fait tu ne me dois pas des remerciements ?

_ Ah bon ? Je ne vois pas… des remerciements de ce genre-là ?

Regina c'était approché d'Emma et avait déposé ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme, lui provocant des frissons dans tout le corps.

_ Hum… oui… quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

 **Rating M**

Emma promenait ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns devenus plus longs aux fils des mois. Légèrement ondulés, soyeux et souples, sentant la pomme, elle en raffolait. Elle approcha sa bouche et son nez du lobe de l'oreille, prenant une grande inspiration, humant cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant, avant de s'appesantir sur ce dernier. Elle donna un coup de langue, le mordilla légèrement, commença à descendre ses baisers le long du cou de la brune. Regina avait fermé les yeux, appréciant la douceur des gestes d'Emma sur sa peau. Elle avait penché sa tête en arrière, lui facilitant ainsi l'accès. Emma descendait toujours plus bas, le pull trop grand de Regina, lui donnant une vue fantastique sur son décolleté et sa poitrine. Regina sentait l'excitation la gagner, elle rouvrit les yeux et se déplaça venant s'asseoir sur les genoux de la blonde. Emma fit glisser ses mains sous le pull, caressant la peau douce au niveau de la taille, tout en reprenant ses baisers dans le cou de la brune. Doucement elle remonta ses mains entrainant avec elle le pull devenu un rempart de trop à son goût, dévoilant petit à petit le ventre arrondie, puis les seins volumineux emprisonnés dans un soutien-gorge en dentelle bleu nuit, avant de faire passer le pull par-dessus la tête de sa compagne.

_ Tu es tellement belle.

Regina la regardait, les yeux brillants de désir et d'amour, à son tour elle s'empara du haut de la blonde et le lui retira. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser puis vint poser de petits baisers dans le cou d'Emma, cette dernière posa la tête sur le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux, appréciant la douceur des baisers qui éveillaient tous ses sens. Elle sentait l'humidité gagner sa féminité, les doigts de Regina se promenaient sur son ventre musclé, sur sa poitrine, sur son cou, sur ses lèvres. Elle en attrapa un et le suça, s'en délectant. Regina l'observait, trouvant le geste très sensuel, elle sentait sa culotte s'humidifier, elle s'empara des lèvres de la blonde pour un baiser sauvage, mêlant leurs langues dans une danse endiablée. Puis elle stoppa, plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma qui avait les pupilles dilatées par l'envie et le désir. Elle se redressa, puis descendit du canapé, se positionnant face à la blonde, doucement elle fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes fuselées, tout en se mordant la lèvre de désir. Elle se mit à genou, puis s'approcha de la blonde, déboutonna son jean et le lui retira. Toujours sans un mot, elle avança à quatre pattes, jusqu'à venir embrasser le sexe de son amante à travers le bout de tissus déjà humide. Elle donna quelques coups de langues, faisant s'arquer sa compagne, puis fit glisser sa langue sur le ventre plat, remontant en direction de sa poitrine, passant entre les deux seins, longeant le cou offert et venant une fois de plus s'emparer des lèvres gonflées par le plaisir. D'une main agile, elle dégrafa le soutien-gorge, dévoilant à sa vue deux monts fermes, gonflés, les pointes dressées, n'attendant plus qu'on vienne s'en emparer. Doucement sa langue traça des cercles autour de l'un des seins, se rétrécissant petit à petit jusqu'à ce que sa bouche vienne s'emparer de la pointe quémandeuse, pendant que d'une main elle s'occupait de l'autre.

La respiration d'Emma était saccadée, des gémissements de plaisir s'échappaient de sa bouche, depuis plusieurs mois déjà, la timidité de la brune avait totalement disparue, laissant place à une amante confiante et désireuse de la satisfaire. Le début de leur relation charnelle, ajouté à la libido débordante de la femme enceinte, les avait amenées à des moments intenses dans les endroits les plus insolites comme sur le bureau de la brune quelques semaines plus tôt, ou le jacuzzi du centre un soir après la fermeture, sans oublié l'ascenseur menant au cabinet. Mais le moment le plus intense restait sans conteste le train fantôme et le labyrinthe de maïs à Halloween.

Regina s'était levée à nouveau, afin de faire glisser le dernier rempart de tissus d'Emma et de retirer ses propres sous-vêtements devant le regard carnassier de la blonde. Doucement elle vint se positionner sur la blonde afin que leurs sexes entrent en contact, provoquant un râle de plaisir de son amante. Commençant par les lents mouvements du bassin, frottant les deux sexes l'un contre l'autre, faisant grimper le plaisir. Le toucher était doux et puissant, leur provocant de petites décharges dans le bas du ventre. Emma se saisit des fesses de la brune, la rapprochant ainsi de son sexe et augmentant la cadence par des mouvements de son propre bassin. Maintenant les deux femmes haletaient, des cris de plaisirs emplissaient la pièce, ne faisant qu'accentuer leur bien-être. Regina augmenta encore le rythme, les deux femmes n'étaient plus très loin du point culminant et quelques secondes plus tard au même instant elles crièrent, libérant pour chacune un puissant orgasme. Leurs respirations étaient rapides, Regina ralentit le rythme de leur corps petit à petit, profitant de la chaleur et du confort de sentir le plaisir d'Emma couler contre son sexe brulant. Elle finit par venir poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde, sa respiration revenant doucement à la normale.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles se levèrent et gagnèrent la chambre de la brune, blotties dans les bras de l'autre, elles s'endormirent rapidement.

* * *

 **fin mars**

Regina s'activait en cuisine pour préparer le repas, découpant les légumes en petits morceaux, faisant revenir l'oignon en premier avant d'y ajouter les morceaux de poulet. Emma finissait le travail dans une heure et comme souvent la blonde avait prévu de la rejoindre avec Henri pour le diner. Tink était déjà rentrée et se trouvait dans sa chambre. Regina chantonnait tout en cuisinant, elle s'arrêta subitement en sentant un liquide couler le long de ses cuisses. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

_ Tink !

_ Oui ?

_ Tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

Au lieu de répondre, la petite blonde se dirigea vers la cuisine, là elle trouva la brune suspendue dans ses gestes, elle l'observa et découvrit une flaque à ses pieds.

_ Je…

_ Tu… tu as perdu les eaux ?

_ Je crois bien.

_ Merde ! Et Emma qui n'est pas là ! Euh… que faire… tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, ça va.

_ Ok, alors, pas de panique, récapitulons… taxi, clinique, sac, Emma.

_ Ça me parait pas mal.

_ Ok j'appelle un taxi, pendant ce temps tu récupères tes affaires, on descend et j'appellerais Emma en route.

Regina regarda son amie, qui était plus paniquée qu'elle. Elle reporta son attention sur sa poêle ou les ingrédients commençaient à coller. Elle coupa le feu, jeta le tout à la poubelle, rangeant le reste dans le réfrigérateur et mis la poêle dans le lave-vaisselle. Pendant ce temps Tink avait réussi à avoir un taxi qui serait là dans dix minutes.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je range. Je ne vais pas laisser la cuisine en vrac et la nourriture à l'air libre.

_ Je rêve ! Oust, va récupérer tes affaires, je vais finir de nettoyer.

Regina ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et se changea, elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester avec ses vêtements mouillés. Elle attrapa un sac dans son dressing, dans lequel elle avait préparé quelques affaires pour elle et pour le bébé. Elle était étonnamment calme. Elle entendit Tink pénétrer dans sa chambre.

_ Tu es prête ?

_ Oui, je crois. Je… je vais avoir mon bébé.

_ Oui et tu vas même l'avoir ici si tu ne te dépêches pas un peu.

_ C'est bon j'arrive, zen !

_ Tu es étrangement calme je trouve. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

_ Oui je me sens bien. On y va ?

_ C'est parti !

Tink se saisit du sac de Regina et les deux femmes quittèrent l'appartement. Une fois en bas, le taxi les attendait et elles montèrent dedans. Tink indiqua l'adresse de la clinique au chauffeur et ce dernier se mêla à la circulation. Regina prit son téléphone et composa le numéro du centre, vu l'heure, Emma devait encore se trouver dans le bassin en plein cours d'aquabike, elle demanda à Tink si d'autres personnes travaillaient encore à cette heure, la blonde acquiesça.

Au centre le téléphone sonnait, finalement Mérida qui n'était pas encore partie décrocha.

_ Allo, centre Snow Hill bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Bonsoir, Regina Mills. Serait-il possible de parler à Emma.

_ Bonsoir Regina, c'est Mérida. Emma est en plein cours actuellement, mais je peux lui faire passer un message.

_ Je veux bien, dites-lui que je viens de perdre les eaux et que je me rends actuellement à la clinique.

_ Oh ! Mais c'est magnifique, je vais lui dire, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bon courage, Regina. Je vous laisse, je retourne me changer pour pouvoir la remplacer.

_ Merci. Bonne soirée.

Mérida raccrocha le combiné et partit en courant dans le vestiaire du personnel. Elle se déshabilla en vitesse et enfila son maillot de bain. Toujours aussi vite elle se dirigea vers le bassin. Là elle coupa la musique, faisant se tourner Emma dans sa direction.

_ Mérida ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Sors de là, je te remplace.

_ Quoi ?

_ Mesdames et messieurs désolée de l'interruption, mais la compagne de notre chère Emma est sur le point d'accoucher, je vais donc finir le cours à sa place.

_ Quoi ? Regina va avoir le bébé ?

_ Oui ma belle, files, elle t'attend à la clinique. Je gère ici.

Emma lui fit une bise et partit en quatrième vitesse en direction du vestiaire, elle prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et sortit du centre. Elle prit deux minutes pour appeler Ruby, elle lui demanda de récupérer Henri et de prévenir les autres. Elle enfila son casque et partit à moto dans les rues de Boston.

* * *

Regina et Tink étaient arrivées à la clinique, Regina fut rapidement prise en charge et amené à sa chambre, la sage-femme présente lui posa les questions d'usage, lui demanda de s'allonger pour l'examiner. Une fois cela fait elle repartit et laissa les deux femmes seules. Tink tournait comme un lion en cage, Regina observa la jeune femme, elle se leva de son lit et marcha en direction de la fenêtre.

_ Regina qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu devrais rester au lit !

_ Je suis mieux debout.

_ Ok, je vais me chercher à boire, tu as besoin de quelque chose.

_ Non c'est bon merci.

Regina était étonnamment calme, voire sereine. Elle sentait des contractions régulièrement mais encore bien espacées. Elle observait par la fenêtre, le soleil était couché et le lendemain lorsqu'il réapparaitrait elle serait maman. Elle vit une moto arriver et se garer, elle eut un sourire, Emma avait fait vite. Elle observa la blonde mettre pieds à terre et débloquer la béquille, retirer son casque, dévoilant sa chevelure blonde encore humide, attacher sa moto et entrer dans le bâtiment. Quelques minutes plus tard la blonde frappait à sa porte et entrait dans la chambre.

Emma était stressée, ainsi quand elle pénétra dans la chambre et qu'elle ne vit pas Regina dans son lit, elle commença à paniquer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la douce voix de sa compagne.

_ Je suis ici.

Regina lui fit un grand sourire, Emma posa son casque et son sac sur un siège et s'approcha de Regina pour l'enlacer.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Bien. Je me sens vraiment bien. Je crois que les cours de méditation font que je me sens sereine.

_ Tu as vu quelqu'un ?

_ Oui, tout va bien, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. Ça te dit une séance de méditation ?

_ Tu… tu veux méditer ?

_ Oui, je veux sentir tes bras autour de moi.

Emma se dirigea vers le lit et se saisi de deux cousins, elle les positionna au sol et aida Regina à s'asseoir. Elle se plaça derrière elle, collant son corps au sien et passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Les deux femmes fermèrent les yeux et calèrent leurs respirations. Emma sentait les contractions de la brune, son corps se contracter et se relâcher. Elles se sentaient bien là, comme ça, isolées, dans leur bulle. Elles n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir, Tink en les apercevant comme ça ne put se résoudre à dire quoique ce soit. Elle décida de les laisser seules et trouva un siège dans le couloir pour s'asseoir en attendant les autres. Quelques minutes plus tard Ruby, Belle, Meghan et Henri débarquèrent, suivit de près par Zelena qui était venue seule. En voyant Tink dans le couloir elles se stoppèrent. La jeune femme était perdue dans ses pensées.

_ Tink ?

_ Oh salut tout le monde, je ne vous ai pas vu arriver.

_ Tout va bien ? Pourquoi es-tu dans le couloir ? Il y a un problème ?

_ Oh non tout va bien, j'ai juste préféré les laisser seules. Elles ne m'ont même pas entendu entrer tout à l'heure.

_ On peut aller les voir ?

_ Oui bien sûr, mais à votre place je ne ferais pas de bruit.

Les autres ne comprenant pas trop suivirent la petite blonde, doucement elle actionna la poignée de la porte et du doigt leur montra les deux femmes. Elles étaient toujours assissent dans les bras l'une de l'autre à même le sol.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ?

_ Je crois qu'elles méditent.

Henri et Meghan se glissèrent entre les femmes pour mieux voir la scène. Henri se saisit de son téléphone et prit une photo, sa mère et Regina semblaient paisibles, ils les trouvaient vraiment belles comme ça. Finalement la petite troupe referma la porte et laissa les deux femmes dans leur méditation.

Deux heures plus tard, lorsque la sache femme entra dans la chambre, les deux femmes n'avaient pas bougées, les autres en profitèrent pour jeter un œil. La femme alla poser une main sur l'épaule de Regina pour lui signaler sa présence. Regina ouvrit les yeux, elle devait se lever pour se faire examiner. Emma qui avait senti le changement, ouvrit elle aussi les yeux, elle se releva la première et les deux femmes aidèrent Regina à en faire de même.

_ Alors comment vous sentez-vous ?

_ Bien.

_ Vous supportez les contractions ? De combien sont-elles espacées ?

_ Euh…

_ Toutes les trois minutes.

_ Vraiment ?

Emma inclina la tête pour confirmer.

_ Regina allongez-vous, je voudrais vérifier votre col.

Regina obéi et laissa la sage-femme l'examiner. La femme releva la tête pour observer sa patiente, puis regarda de nouveau.

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ Depuis combien de temps sentez-vous les contractions ?

_ Je ne sais pas, milieu d'après-midi.

_ Ok, très bien votre col est dilater à 9, je vais vous emmener directement en salle de travail. Vous avez une sacrée résistance à la douleur, vous n'avez pas eu de péridurale n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non.

_ Très bien vous allez devoir faire sans, mais je pense que ça devrait aller. D'ici deux heures vous devriez tenir votre enfant.

La sage-femme déplaça le lit et demanda à tous de lui laisser le passage, Emma était figée, elle ne savait pas ce que voulait la brune, devait-elle l'accompagner ou attendre avec les autres.

_ Emma tu viens ?

Emma sortit de ses pensées et vit le sourire de sa belle brune, elle lui prit la main et marcha à côté du lit jusqu'à la salle de travail. Les autres les regardèrent partirent puis allèrent s'installer dans la salle d'attente. Deux heures plus tard seule Zelena était encore éveillée, elle s'inquiétait pour sa petite sœur et n'arrivait pas à laisser le sommeil s'emparer d'elle. Pendant ce temps Regina était en plein accouchement, La dilatation complète s'était faite moins d'une heure après son départ de la chambre, elle subissait maintenant de violentes contractions, mais avec l'aide d'Emma elle arrivait à canaliser ses respirations, lui broyant tout de même la main par moment, Cela faisait près d'une heure que la brune poussait à chaque contraction et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

_ Regina vous y êtes presque, je vois sa tête, lorsque je vous le dirais, vous poussez fort.

Regina inclina la tête et plongea ensuite son regard dans celui d'Emma. La blonde la regardait avec un sourire sur les lèvres, heureuse de pouvoir partager ce moment ensemble.

_ Regina allez-y poussez ! Oui c'est ça, c'est bien… encore une fois… Et voilà…

Regina entendit un cri envahir la salle, c'était le plus beau son qu'elle ait entendu.

_ Félicitation vous avez une magnifique petite fille ! Emma vous voulez couper le cordon ?

_ Je peux ?

La question s'adressait plus à Regina qu'à la sage-femme, Regina lui fit un grand sourire et Emma s'approcha de l'enfant pour la libérer. La sage-femme tenant toujours le bébé, vint délicatement le poser sur le ventre de sa mère. Regina avait les larmes aux yeux, sa fille était magnifique, déjà une petite touffe de cheveux bruns. Elles restèrent comme ça de longues minutes. Puis elle reprit l'enfant afin de le nettoyer et une aide-soignante s'approcha pour s'occuper d'elle.

_ Emma vous pouvez aller annoncer la nouvelle, nous allons nous occuper d'elles, les faire toutes belles. Vous pouvez revenir d'ici quelques minutes, par contre les autres devront encore attendre un peu.

_ Très bien, merci.

Emma sortit de la salle et se rendit dans la salle d'attente, là elle croisa le regard de Zelena et annonça la nouvelle.

_ C'est une fille !


	23. Chapter 22 - Eliza Mills

Bonjour !

Encore un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont mis cette fic en follow et à ceux qui désormais suivent aussi mes autres fics.

Vos messages me touchent beaucoup, j'avoue que je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude d'en recevoir autant. Quand je vois certains auteurs se plaindre alors qu'ils en ont le double, j'ai envie de leur dire regardez un peu ce qu'on les autres. En tout cas merci beaucoup. En plus vos messages sont souvent construits, alors ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Aujourd'hui un chapitre qui se situe à la maternité, Je vous laisse donc rencontrer la fille de Regina, Eliza Mills !

* * *

 **22**

 **Eliza Mills**

Regina se trouvait maintenant en salle de naissance, une aide-soignante l'avait lavée et aidée à enfiler une blouse propre. Elle était fatiguée, mais heureuse. L'aide-soignante lui apporta à boire et à manger, c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'en effet elle avait faim. Elle attrapa le sandwich et croqua dedans, à ce moment-là Emma entra dans la pièce.

_ Coucou. Ça va ?

_ Oui. Tu veux un morceau ?

_ Non mange tout, c'est toi qui en a besoin. Où est la petite merveille ?

_ Ils lui font les examens, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Sur ces mots la porte s'ouvrit sur la sage-femme qui tenait dans ses bras le bébé. Regina reposa aussitôt le sandwich et laissa la femme lui poser sa fille sur le ventre. La sage-femme lui expliqua comment allait se passer ce contact et cette première tétée. Il ne fallait surtout pas brusquer le petit être et le laisser découvrir seul sa maman. Regina écoutait les recommandations tout en observant sa fille. Cette dernière profitait de la chaleur rassurante émanant du corps de sa mère, elle était calme.

_ Regina, elle est vraiment magnifique.

_ Vous vous sentez comment ?

_ Un peu fatiguée, mais bien.

_ Cette petite fille a-t-elle un prénom ?

_ Oui, Eliza.

_ Je vais vous laissez, d'ici un peu moins de deux heures vous retournerez dans votre chambre. D'ici là profitez de ce moment de calme, pour vous reposer et faire connaissance avec votre fille. Tout doucement elle va trouver ses repères et trouver votre sein, laissez-là faire, ça peut prendre un moment, mais surtout ne la brusquée pas. La première tétée est la plus importante, si elle se passe bien, les autres se passerons sans problème.

_ Très bien merci.

_ Je peux rester ?

_ Oui bien entendu, profitez, vous les avez pour vous toute seule.

La sage-femme les laissa, Emma se saisit d'un fauteuil et s'approcha au plus près. Elle observait la petite fille, fascinée.

_ A quoi tu penses ?

_ Elle est tellement petite et tellement belle. Je vais devoir partager mes jouets !

_ Jalouse ?

_ Un peu. Tu es tellement belle…

Emma se rapprocha et embrassa tendrement la brune. Les minutes s'écoulaient et les deux femmes ne parlaient presque pas, observant le petit être, ou se noyant dans les yeux de l'autre. Pendant ce temps Eliza s'approchait par tâtonnement du sein de sa mère. Elle ouvrait la bouche et léchait la peau, se dirigeant vers l'odeur émanant de l'aréole. Doucement elle prenait confiance et cherchait un peu plus activement, soudain elle ouvrit largement la bouche, abaissa sa langue et se saisit largement de toute l'aréole, commençant à téter. Regina fut surprise et tourna son regard vers sa fille, Emma suivit son regard et vit la petite se nourrir au sein de sa mère pour la première fois. Elle était heureuse une fois encore de pouvoir partager un tel moment.

_ Tu ressens quoi ?

_ C'est troublant, agréable. J'ai senti le lait venir, ça chatouille un peu, ça pince un peu aussi.

_ Ok. Je n'ai pas pu allaiter Henri, alors je me posais la question.

_ Emma tu arriverais à attraper mon verre d'eau ?

_ Bien sûr, tu veux manger un peu aussi ?

_ Une fois qu'elle aura finie de téter.

_ Ok, ça marche.

Les deux heures passèrent rapidement, La petite s'était endormie sur le torse de sa mère. Une infirmière la déplaça dans sa chambre, il était trois heures du matin, le calme régnait dans l'hôpital. Emma laissa Regina un moment pour aller voir si les autres étaient toujours là. Elle chercha dans la salle d'attente et repéra Henri et Zelena.

_ Il n'y a plus que vous ?

_ Oui les autres sont rentrés, ils passeront demain à l'heure des visites. Comment elles vont ?

_ Ta sœur se porte comme un charme, bien que fatiguée, et ta nièce dort confortablement sur elle. Vous voulez les voir ?

_ On peut ?

_ Oui venez.

Henri et Zelena se levèrent et suivirent la blonde dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre, Emma l'ouvrit tout doucement. Regina c'était endormie et la petite merveille dormait aussi. Elle fit signe à Henri et Zelena d'entrer sans faire de bruit. Zelena fut émerveillée en voyant pour la première fois sa nièce, elle pouvait déjà voir la ressemblance avec sa sœur. Henri lui se retourna rapidement et devint tout rouge.

_ Henri ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je… Regina… elle…

Emma regarda Regina et comprit, son fils était gêné car la brune avait sa fille sur son torse nu. Elle s'approcha et positionna les pans de sa chemise de telle façon à cacher la poitrine, sans réveiller Eliza et Regina.

_ C'est bon tu peux regarder.

Henri se retourna et observa le petit être endormi.

_ Elle est toute petite. Comment elle s'appelle ?

_ Eliza.

La sage-femme entra dans la chambre à ce moment-là. Elle s'approcha des deux endormies. Elle se saisit de la petite et la plaça dans son berceau. Elle boutonna la chemise de la brune et fit signe aux autres de la suivre dans le couloir.

_ Vous devriez tous rentrer vous reposez. On va bien s'occuper d'elles, mais elles vont surtout dormir.

_ Ok. A partir de quelle heure sont les visites ?

_ Vous pouvez passer dès 7h30, par contre les visites sinon sont entre 10h et 18h.

_ Très bien merci.

La sage-femme retourna à ses occupations. Emma jeta un œil à son portable pour voir si elle avait des messages, Merida lui en avait envoyé un, lui disant qu'elle s'occupait de ses cours le lendemain. Arrivés à la sortie de la clinique, Zelena leur souhaita une bonne nuit et partie de son côté. Henri et elle rentrèrent tranquillement à la maison et s'endormirent rapidement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Emma et Henri arrivèrent à la clinique à 7h30 précises. Ils toquèrent à la porte de la chambre et entrèrent en entendant l'autorisation de Regina. Cette dernière était en train d'allaiter et leur fit un grand sourire.

_ Bonjour vous deux. Vous êtes matinaux !

_ Henri a cours dans une heure.

_ Bonjour Regina. Tu es en train de la nourrir ?

_ Oui, elle a presque fini d'ailleurs. Emma est-ce que ça t'ennuierait de la prendre un moment après que je puisse prendre une douche et m'habiller.

_ Bien sûr pas de souci.

Henri était fasciné, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un allaiter, il posait beaucoup de questions, auxquelles Regina répondait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Eliza avait fini de manger, elle était toute calme et avait les yeux ouverts. Regina la garda encore un petit moment contre elle puis la tendit à Emma. Henri se rapprocha de sa mère et observa de plus près la petite fille.

_ Elle te ressemble beaucoup je trouve.

_ Je suis d'accord elle est aussi jolie que sa maman.

Fit Emma avec un clin d'œil. Regina se leva de son lit et se rendit dans la salle de bain, laissant Eliza aux bons soins d'Emma et d'Henri. Elle apprécia cette douche, restant un moment sous le jet d'eau chaude, se massant le crane en se lavant les cheveux. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi mais se sentait bien. Une fois sa douche prise, elle se sécha, puis se saisit de son tube de crème pour le corps. Elle s'en étala généreusement, sentant sa peau absorber au fur et à mesure. Elle ouvrit son sac et se saisit d'un ensemble de sous-vêtements rose-Mocha dont le soutien-gorge d'allaitement sans armature était élégant et confortable. Elle sortit ensuite un T-shirt débardeur gris qui comprenait un accès facile pour allaiter. Elle choisit un pantalon en lin de couleur noir et finit en passant un châle d'allaitement bleu ciel. Elle sécha rapidement ses cheveux puis regagna la chambre.

Regina avait choisi cette clinique car les chambres proposées étaient individuelles et chacune avait un espace salon. Elle n'était pas du genre à rester dans son lit toute la journée et trouvait plus agréable de pouvoir s'asseoir dans un fauteuil pour lire ou s'occuper de sa fille. Elle alla donc rejoindre Henri et Emma qui s'était tranquillement installés en l'attendant.

_ Tout s'est bien passé ?

_ Oui, elle a été sage comme une image. J'aime beaucoup ce que tu portes.

_ Merci. En plus c'est vraiment confortable.

_ Tu veux reprendre Eliza ?

_ Tu peux encore la garder un moment, à moins qu'Henri veuille la prendre ?

_ Je… je peux ?

_ Oui bien sûr. Emma tu me la passes, je vais l'installer dans les bras d'Henri.

Regina pris Eliza dans ses bras, puis s'avança vers Henri. Ce dernier n'était pas vraiment serein et en même temps il rêvait de la porter depuis son arrivée. Regina lui indiqua comment positionner ses bras et de surtout maintenir la tête. Doucement elle lui déposa la petite fille dans ses bras. Henri était émerveillé.

_ Elle est toute légère.

Regina prit place dans le dernier siège disponible et ils restèrent une vingtaine de minutes à discuter. Emma et Henri durent partir pour que ce dernier ne soit pas en retard au collège. Emma demanda à Regina si elle avait besoin de quelque chose et l'informa qu'elle repasserait en fin de matinée après être allé au centre s'assurer que tout allait bien.

A dix heures le cabinet au grand complet se trouvait dans sa chambre. Ruby avait réussi à décaler tous les rendez-vous pour fermer le cabinet pendant deux heures

_ Coucou sœurette ! On peut entrer ?

_ Oui, entrez.

Ruby, August et David suivirent Zelena dans la chambre. Regina se trouvait dans un fauteuil un livre à la main, tandis que sa fille dormait tranquillement dans le berceau d'hôpital.

_ Tu n'es pas au lit ?

_ Non, je n'ai pas sommeil. Je suis mieux installée ici. Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir.

_ Oh qu'elle est belle ! Elle s'appelle comment ?

_ Ruby je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure !

_ Oui ben je n'étais pas bien réveillée !

_ Faites moins de bruit elle dort. Et pour répondre à ta question elle s'appelle Eliza.

_ Je trouve qu'elle te ressemble beaucoup. Elle est aussi jolie que toi.

_ Merci David.

_ Au fait c'est pour toi de notre part à tous.

August lui tendit un bouquet dans les teintes blanc et mauve composé d'un doudou, de plusieurs bodys, bavoirs, paires de chaussettes le tout en taille 6 mois.

_ Merci c'est vraiment très gentil, mais il ne fallait pas, j'ai déjà été très gâtée à la baby shower.

_ On n'allait pas venir les mains vides ! Alors petite sœur comment tu te sens ?

_ Je me sens très bien, pour le moment elle est sage comme une image. Je l'ai déjà nourrit quatre fois, ça s'est très bien passé.

_ Emma n'est pas là ?

_ Non elle est passée tôt avec Henri et elle repasse tout à l'heure.

_ Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis enfin tata ! D'ailleurs tes neveux ont hâte de rencontrer leur cousine. Je passerais te voir avec eux après l'école.

_ Belle passera en début d'après-midi, avant que j'oublie de transmettre le message.

_ Et Mary après l'école. Profite bien de tous les instants, dire que notre petit dernier a déjà six mois, ça passe vraiment vite !

Le petit groupe resta encore un moment, Eliza se réveilla et ils purent ainsi la tenir dans leurs bras avant de la rendre à sa maman pour qu'elle puisse la nourrir. Ils restèrent observer un instant puis décidèrent de retourner au cabinet et de laisser Regina finir de nourrir sa fille.

* * *

A 11h40 elle eut la surprise de voir débarquer Meghan et Henri, les deux ados n'avait pas cours entre 11h00 et 14h00 et en avait profité pour venir la voir. Meghan étant plus qu'impatiente de voir la petite fille en vraie après qu'Henri lui eut montré les photos. Eliza était encore réveillée et Meghan fut plus que ravie de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle la rendit rapidement à sa mère lorsqu'elle sentit que la petite fille avait besoin d'être changée. Regina alla donc dans la salle de bain changer sa fille et quand elle revint dans la chambre Emma et Tink étaient arrivées et discutaient avec les deux ados. Elles avaient apporté à manger pour cinq, Henri lui ayant envoyé un texto pour l'informer de leur visite à la clinique. La sage-femme lui fit une remarque à ce sujet et Emma tira la langue à la porte qui se refermait derrière la femme.

_ Emma ! Elle ne fait que son travail.

_ Je sais, mais je suis sûre que ce que tu manges n'est pas terrible.

_ En fait ça va ! Tink ça va ?

_ Oui, c'est la première fois que je vois un bébé aussi petit. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir un nouveau-né.

_ Ben si, tu as vu le fils de David et Mary !

_ Pas le premières vingt-quatre heures et il était bien plus joufflu que cette demoiselle ! Tu rentres quand ?

_ Dans cinq jours.

_ Ok, ça fait bizarre de ne plus te voir avec ton gros bidou.

_ J'ai quelques kilos à perdre tout de même.

_ Si peu mon cœur, je te trouve sublime.

_ Maman !

_ Quoi ?

_ Arrête de la regarder comme si tu allais la manger !

Emma devint rouge écarlate à la remarque de son fils et Regina ne savait plus où se mettre.

_ D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, combien de temps après l'accouchement on peut refaire l'amour ?

_ Tink !

_ Quoi, c'est bien de sexe qu'on parle là ?

Emma et Regina ne savait plus où se mettre, Tink ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle avait dit de mal et Henri et Meghan n'arrivaient plus à s'arrêter de rire. Finalement le petit groupe se calma à l'entrée de la gynécologue de Regina.

_ Bonjour à tous, je vois que vous avez de la visite, c'est bien. Alors comment se portent mes deux patientes, je vois qu'Eliza est en train de s'endormir, vous venez de la nourrir ?

_ Oui j'ai fini il y a une demi-heure.

_ Très bien, vous l'avez nourrit combien de fois depuis la naissance ?

_ C'était la cinquième.

_ Donc toutes les deux-trois heures, ça me parait bien. Est-ce que vous avez des douleurs au niveau des seins ? Des montées de lait ?

_ Non ça va.

_ Très bien, je vais vous examiner tout de même pour contrôler tout ça. Par contre je vais vous demander d'attendre dans le couloir.

Ils sortirent tous et laissèrent Regina avec la gynécologue.

_ Est-ce que j'ai interrompu une discussion embarrassante ?

_ En effet.

_ Racontez-moi, je suis curieuse.

_ C'est… c'est un peu gênant.

_ Regina, pas avec moi, vous savez j'en ai déjà entendu beaucoup dans ma carrière.

_ En fait on discutait tranquillement et je disais que j'avais quelques kilos à perdre pour retrouver mon poids normal et Emma m'a dit qu'elle me trouvait sublime, en me regardant de façon…

_ En vous dévorant des yeux ! Ce qu'elle fait depuis toujours je vous signale, j'en ai presque été jalouse la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, elle vous regarde avec tant d'amour et de désir, je crois que je n'avais encore jamais vu ça dans tous les couples dont je m'occupe. Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

_ En fait Henri, son fils le lui a fait la remarque, du coup on s'est senti un peu mal à l'aise et là-dessus ma colocataire nous a demandé combien de temps après l'accouchement on pouvait… enfin vous voyez.

_ Avoir des rapports.

_ Oui. Docteur, je…

_ Regina, c'est normal de se poser ces questions et je suis là pour vous aider à traverser ça. Il n'y a pas de durée à proprement parler, certains vont vous dire d'attendre entre trois et six semaines, d'autres que vous pouvez recommencer dès que vous le voulez. Moi je dirais qu'il faut que vous vous sentiez à l'aise avec votre corps, le mieux c'est de laisser au moins passer la période des lochies, vous allez avoir des pertes de sangs pendant environ dix jours, et votre col va se refermer petit à petit. Après chaque femme cicatrise plus ou moins vite, donc préférez le clitoris au vagin dans un premier temps, étant deux femmes cela ne devrait pas vous poser trop de problème. Emma a déjà eu un enfant, elle est aussi passée par là, vous avez cette chance, alors c'est quand vous, vous en ressentirez l'envie.

_ Je vois. Je me posais une autre question, je… je n'ai jamais fait l'amour en n'étant pas enceinte et je me demandais si…

_ Si ça sera différent ? Votre libido était au plus haut, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vos rapports seront différents. Regina le secret s'est d'en parler entre vous et de se sentir à l'aise.

_ Très bien merci. Ça vous ennuie de répéter tout ça à ma colocataire dans le couloir ?

_ Pas du tout. Bon je vais vous laissez profiter de vos proches. Je repasserais demain.

La gynécologue ressortit de la pièce et laissa les enfants pénétrer dans la chambre, elle discuta un peu avec les deux femmes dans le couloir et leur demanda si elles voulaient des explications concernant leurs éventuelles questions. Tink ne perdit pas de temps et reposa sa question. Emma faisait semblant de ne pas écouter mais en fait elle n'en perdait pas une miette. Tink ayant assouvi sa curiosité, remercia la docteur et regagna la chambre, Emma resta encore un moment, perdue dans ses pensées.

_ Emma tout va bien ?

_ Oui. Merci docteur pour toutes vos réponses.

_ Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Regina appréhende un peu le retour dans l'intimité, j'ai répondu à ses questions, et je sais que vous serez à son écoute, mais surtout ne vous oubliez pas dans l'équation.

_ Très bien, merci. Bon je vais retourner la voir.

Emma entra dans la pièce et se mêla à la conversation. Finalement les enfants et Tink repartirent, laissant les deux femmes seules, Regina étant un peu fatiguée décida de s'allonger un moment, Emma resta tout de même et se mit à lire le roman entamé par la brune. Durant le reste de la journée il y eu encore de nombreuses visites, Belle, puis Mary avec ses trois enfants, suivit par Zelena et ses fils. En fin de journée Emma eu la surprise de voir débarquer Killian et Graham. Les autres jours à la clinique se ressemblèrent et le cinquième jour Regina fut heureuse de regagner son appartement avec sa fille dans ses bras. Elle arriva chez elle en fin de journée, une fois le cabinet fermé et en présence seulement de Tink, Emma et Henri. Elle avait souhaité du calme pour son retour à la maison, Emma et Henri lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et regagnèrent leur appartement. Tink leur prépara quelque chose à manger le temps que Regina installe sa fille dans sa chambre, dans un premier temps elle préférait l'avoir dans la même pièce qu'elle pour la nuit. Tink et elle mangèrent tranquillement et Regina partit se coucher. Désormais elle n'était plus seule…


	24. Chapter 23 - Une fin… un commencement

Bonjour à tous.

Nous sommes déjà rendus au dernier chapitre de cette fic. Il y a bien entendu un épilogue qui arrivera mercredi. Néanmoins je tenais à vous remercier dès aujourd'hui pour l'accueil que vous m'avez fait sur ce fandom ! et bien entendu sur le SwanQueen.

Petite parenthèse à part : La saison 7 a débuté cette semaine, j'avoue que je garde mes réserves pour le moment, premier épisode intéressant, mais un peu trop semblable au tout premier. Néanmoins beaucoup de questions se posent et ma curiosité est activée. Vivement la suite !

Revenons à nos moutons, donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic que j'ai voulu légère, mais toute en profondeur, une fic écrite pour l'été, non prise de tête avec des sentiments. Néanmoins un dernier chapitre un peu moins joyeux... mais pas d'inquiétude ça fini bien. Une grande nouvelle je reviendrais très bientôt avec bien entendu la troisième et dernière partie de ma trilogie VIVRE pour ceux qui la suive, mais aussi avec une nouvelle fic OUAT, SwanQueen bien entendu. Par contre je préviens tout de suite complètement différente au niveau de l'ambiance, beaucoup plus sombre et les personnages seront mis à rudes épreuves. Pour ceux qui m'ont lu sur JAG, ils savent à quoi s'attendre... Je n'en dirais pas plus pour le moment.

Bon assez de blabla, voici le dernier chapitre.

A mercredi pour l'épilogue !

* * *

 **23**

 **Une fin… un commencement**

Cela faisait quatre semaines que Regina était rentrée de la clinique, petit à petit elle trouvait ses repères. Elle n'était pas souvent seule avec sa fille, en effet ses amis du cabinet ou leurs conjoints passaient la voir régulièrement, un peu trop même à son goût, elle avait l'impression qu'Eliza était la nouvelle attraction à la mode. Peu après son retour de la clinique, elle avait traversé une phase à vide, pleurant régulièrement, si bien qu'elle avait appelé sa gynécologue pour lui en parler. Cette dernière n'avait pas eu l'air inquiète, comme de nombreuses femmes elle faisait un petit bébé blues, un peu à retardement, mais cela arrivait parfois. Le fait de se retrouver seule, la variation du taux d'hormones, le lien rompu avec sa fille, le manque de sommeil. Autant de choses qui font craquer, mais ce blues ne dure pas plus de trois jours en règle générale.

On était vendredi soir, Regina préparait tranquillement à manger, Emma et Henri venaient passer le week-end chez elle. Durant ces dernières semaines, Emma était passée la voir tous les soirs, elle était restée dormir à deux reprises, et chaque fois Regina avait été très tendue, empêchant tout rapprochement intime. Regina avait donné un jeu de clés à Emma, ce qui lui évitait d'appeler pour qu'on lui déverrouille l'ascenseur. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, laissant entrer Emma tout sourire. Cette dernière s'approcha de la brune et l'entoura de ses bras, lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

_ Bonsoir.

_ Bonsoir.

Regina se retourna pour faire face à la blonde et l'embrassa tendrement.

_ Tu es seule ?

_ Oui.

_ Ou sont Henri et Tink ?

_ Henri passe le week-end chez Ruby et Tink avait rendez-vous avec Graham.

Regina commença à paniquer, ce n'était pas du tout prévu qu'elle se retrouve seule avec la blonde. Emma sentit la brune se tendre dans ses bras, elle avait bien remarqué le changement d'attitude ces derniers temps lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient seules et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait éloigné Henri et Tink pour le week-end.

_ Regina, tout va bien ?

_ Oui, je… tu aurais pu me prévenir, je n'aurais pas préparé autant à manger.

_ Ce n'est pas bien grave, j'ai justement une faim de loup.

Emma avait dit cela tout en la dévorant du regard. Regina baissa les yeux pour ne plus croiser ceux brillants de désir de sa compagne, mais cette dernière posa une main sous son menton et la força à garder son regard dans le sien.

_ Parle-moi.

_ C'est ce que nous faisons il me semble.

_ Regina. Tu m'évites, tu fais tout pour échapper aux quelques moments d'intimités que nous avons. De quoi as-tu peur ? Je t'aime.

Regina était tétanisée… elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment avouer qu'elle appréhendait plus que tout de se retrouver seule avec elle, qu'elle ne savait plus gérer leur intimité, que son ventre à la peau détendu lui faisait honte, qu'elle avait des montées de lait qu'elle ne maitrisait pas, qu'elle était fatiguée, le manque de sommeil se faisant ressentir, que tous les soirs, seule dans son lit, elle pleurait.

Emma commençait à s'inquiéter du manque de réaction de sa compagne, elle posa une main sur la joue de cette dernière, qui sursauta à ce contact. Elle allait lui parler lorsque les pleurs d'Eliza vinrent mettre fin à l'échange. Regina s'échappa pour se rendre auprès de sa fille, évitant encore une fois la discussion.

Emma resta un moment en cuisine, s'occupant de surveiller le repas qu'avait préparé la brune. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour Regina, la voyant peu à peu plonger dans la dépression. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour la faire réagir et se recentrer sur elle-même. De par son travail Emma avait déjà vu des femmes faire la dépression post-partum, et Regina en avait plusieurs symptômes. Elle ne la voyait sourire que lorsqu'elle tenait sa fille, le reste du temps elle était sur la défensive. Elle en avait un peu discuté avec Zelena et Ruby qui avaient aussi remarqué le changement et qui n'étaient pas arrivées à en parler avec Regina.

Ne voyant pas la brune revenir, Emma éteignit sous les préparations et se rendit dans la chambre d'Eliza, elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Regina était assise dans le fauteuil à bascule et donnait le sein à sa fille. Elle toqua pour ne pas surprendre sa compagne et entra dans la pièce.

_ Tout va bien ?

_ Oui, j'ai presque fini.

Emma s'assit à même le sol et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Regina. Elle la sentit se crisper au contact, mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention, les moments de tendresse entre elles lui manquaient. Elle ferma les yeux et resta à écouter les petits bruits que faisait Eliza en tétant. Elle entendait aussi la respiration de Regina, une respiration qui était loin d'être calme. Au bout d'un petit moment elle n'entendit plus Eliza téter, elle ne bougea pas pour autant, puis elle entendit le petit rot de la fillette. Regina avait commencé un léger mouvement de bascule avec la chaise et Emma suivait elle aussi ce mouvement. Puis le mouvement s'arrêta, Emma ne bougea pas, attendant la suite.

_ Emma ?

_ Oui ?

_ Oh tu ne dors pas. Si on allait manger ?

_ Oui.

Emma se redressa et se releva. Regina fit de même et les deux femmes quittèrent la chambre pour la cuisine. Regina installa sa fille dans un transat et leur servit deux assiettes, qu'elle déposa à table. Le repas se fit en silence, un silence interrompu de temps à autre par les gazouillis de la petite fille. Emma observait Regina, la brune avait la tête baissée, mangeant tel un automate. Elle ne savait pas comment désamorcer la situation, elle ne voulait surtout pas l'envenimer. Une fois le repas terminé, Emma se leva pour débarrasser et faire la vaisselle, pendant ce temps Regina partit changer Eliza et la coucher. Lorsqu'elle regagna la pièce principale, Emma venait de finir de tout ranger.

_ Merci.

_ De rien.

Emma alla s'asseoir dans le canapé et fit signe à Regina de la rejoindre, cette dernière s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils.

_ Regina, tu peux venir à côté de moi, je ne vais pas te manger. Il faut vraiment qu'on discute, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

Regina se sentit mal, que voulait dire Emma. La blonde voulait-elle tout arrêter ? Elle sentit les larmes lui monter et ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Emma voyant cela se leva précipitamment et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir.

_ Hé. Ne pleure pas. Regina parle-moi, dis-moi ce que tu ressens. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien.

_ Tu veux me quitter ?

_ Quoi ? Mais non mon cœur. Je t'aime, et je n'aime pas te voir triste comme ça. Je voudrais que tu te sentes assez en confiance pour me parler, me dire ce que tu ressens, ce qui te stresse. Chut, viens dans mes bras. Calme-toi.

_ Je n'y arrive pas.

_ Ok. J'ai une idée, ne bouge pas je reviens.

Emma alla dans la chambre de la brune et revint rapidement avec son cousin de méditation. Elle le posa au sol et invita Regina à venir s'y installer.

_ On va faire une séance de méditation, ça va te faire du bien. Je vais rester près de toi, comme le jour de ton accouchement, tu te souviens ?

_ Oui. Mais je…

_ Pas de mais, tu me fais confiance ?

_ Oui.

Regina s'installa et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit Emma s'installer derrière elle, mais cette dernière ne la toucha pas. Au bout de quelques minutes elle entendit la voix douce d'Emma lui disant de faire le vide. Toujours les yeux fermés, elle essaya de faire abstraction de tout, doucement elle se détacha de son quotidien, les larmes cessèrent petit à petit, sa respiration devint plus calme. Emma avait raison, ça lui faisait un bien fou. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle resta comme ça, mais elle se rendit compte en rouvrant les yeux que ça devait faire un long moment, car Emma s'était endormie et était allongée à côté d'elle. Doucement elle passa une main sur la joue de la blonde pour la réveiller.

_ Regina.

_ Tu t'es endormie. Tu serais mieux dans le lit.

_ Ça va mieux ?

_ Oui, ça m'a fait du bien. Emma je suis désolée, je…

_ Et, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la seule femme à passer par ce stade d'angoisse. Si on allait se coucher !

_ Va, je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

_ Que vas-tu faire ?

_ Rien de particulier, Eliza ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

_ Allons nous coucher, je te l'amènerais quand elle se réveillera.

_ Je…

_ Regina, laisse-moi t'aider. Tu as besoin de te reposer et de penser un peu à toi. Tu es une merveilleuse maman, mais tu oublies un peu la femme en toi.

_ Très bien je vais t'écouter. Merci en tout cas.

_ De rien, tu devrais reprendre la méditation le lundi midi, ça te ferait du bien.

_ J'aimerais bien, mais je fais quoi d'Eliza pendant une heure.

_ Tu fais comme toutes les mères, tu la confies à quelqu'un d'autre, ta sœur, Ruby, Belle, Mary, David, August ou même Tink peut la surveiller en étant à l'accueil, ça ne me pose pas de problème, mais fais des choses pour toi. Prends un peu de temps tous les jours pour te recentrer sur toi. Je peux, si tu le souhaites, venir dormir ici temporairement. On peut aussi confier Eliza à sa tante et s'enfuir un week-end toutes les deux.

La brune se crispa un peu, elle avait toujours cette appréhension de l'intimité. Emma voyant cela poursuivit.

_ Regina, je sais que tu as peur, que tu te sens différente, que pour le moment tu as du mal avec ton corps. Mais pour moi tu es toujours la même, la femme que j'aime et que je trouve magnifique. Ça ne fait que cinq semaines que tu as accouché, c'est normal, d'ici trois semaines on pourra envisager que tu reprennes progressivement le sport, si ta gynéco donne son accord. Mais avant tu dois voir le kiné pour faire la rééducation de ton périnée, je peux établir un planning pour toi soit avec Éric ou Philip. Après pour la reprise du sport, il faudra commencer tout doux, je peux m'en charger ou si tu préfères on peut là aussi établir un planning avec qui tu voudras, je peux comprendre que tu préfères être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu en penses quoi ?

_ Je veux bien tout ce que tu as dit. Le week-end y comprit, mais avec Eliza. Je ne me sens pas prête de la laisser tout un week-end.

_ Tant pis pour la moto alors ! Mais ça me va, j'ai envie qu'on se retrouve toutes les deux. Je sais que tu ne vas pas te sentir mieux du jour au lendemain, mais laisse-moi t'aider.

_ Je vais essayer. J'ai moi aussi envie de nous retrouver, de réussir à te laisser me toucher.

_ On ira à ton rythme. Viens on va se coucher.

Emma lui tendit sa main, et laissa Regina l'attraper d'elle-même. Elle entraina la brune dans la chambre, cette dernière prit un pyjama et alla se préparer à la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps Emma se changea, elle prit sa trousse de toilette et alla se brosser les dents dans l'autre salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle regagna la chambre Regina était déjà couchée, elle se glissa à son tour sous les draps et l'enlaça de ses bras. Elle sentit la respiration de la brune ralentir jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Emma était heureuse d'avoir pu discuter un peu avec la brune, elles avaient avancé. Il faudrait encore du temps, mais Regina n'était pas fermée à toute proposition. Il fallait que Regina arrive à se détacher un peu de sa fille, à faire des choses pour elle et à confier Eliza à d'autres personnes de temps en temps.

* * *

Une heure plus tard Emma entendit Eliza pleurer, Regina se réveilla elle aussi. Emma lui fit signe de rester couchée, elle alla récupérer la petite et la lui amena. Regina donna le sein tranquillement, garda un moment sa fille contre elle et Emma la ramena dans sa chambre, quand elle revint Regina s'était déjà rendormie. La brune était épuisée, ce qui jouait sur son état dépressif. Eliza ne se réveilla à nouveau que cinq heures plus tard, Emma fit la même chose et les deux femmes purent dormir de nouveau trois heures. Regina fut la première debout, elle prépara un bon petit déjeuner avant d'aller s'occuper d'Eliza. Elle se sentait mieux, plus reposée. Elle prenait enfin conscience qu'elle avait besoin d'aide et qu'Emma était là pour elle. Emma se leva quelques minutes plus tard et elle les trouva au salon, Eliza dans son transat et Regina devant sa tasse de thé.

_ Je t'ai préparé un chocolat.

_ Merci. Bien dormi ?

_ Oui. Grace à toi.

_ De rien. Je suis contente que tu ailles un peu mieux.

_ Emma !

_ Oui ?

_ Tu étais sérieuse hier ?

_ Euh je pense, à quel propos ?

_ Celui de venir dormir ici.

_ Euh, oui. Enfin j'ai dit temporairement, je… je ne voudrais pas te brusquer, ça ne fait pas un an qu'on est ensemble et je comprendrais que…

_ Tu voudrais venir vivre avec moi, je veux dire pas temporairement… réellement ?

_ Attends, tu… tu me proposes d'emménager avec toi ?

_ Oui.

_ Ouah ! Je… ouah ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je… j'aimerais beaucoup, mais je dois d'abord en discuter avec Henri, et tu fais quoi de Tink, elle vit aussi ici.

_ J'y ai pensé. Je me disais qu'elle pourrait reprendre ton appartement, si elle le souhaite bien entendu.

_ Tu… tu y as vraiment réfléchi on dirait.

_ Oui ce matin en préparant le petit déjeuner et aussi cette nuit. Tu trouves ça trop rapide ?

_ Non. Je suis d'accord. Mais je veux être certaine que ça va le faire pour Henri et pour Tink.

_ Ok, on va leur en parler. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que j'ai besoin de toi, que tu fais tout autant partie de ma vie qu'Eliza, je veux aller mieux, et je crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui peux me permettre d'y arriver. Ça faisait des semaines que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien que hier soir. Je sais qu'en ce moment je ne suis pas facile à vivre, mais je t'aime et je veux retrouver ce qu'on avait avant la naissance d'Eliza.

_ Je t'aime aussi. Je vais appeler Henri et lui demander de venir déjeuner avec nous. On verra avec Tink ce soir, on pourrait diner avec elle et Graham.

_ C'est sérieux entre eux ?

_ Je ne sais pas, ils sont ensembles depuis trois mois. Bon j'appelle Henri.

Emma réussi à avoir Henri au téléphone et lui donna rendez-vous dans un petit restaurant familial qu'ils affectionnaient. Elle appela ensuite Tink pour lui proposer de diner ensemble le soir et réussi à convaincre Regina de confier Eliza à sa sœur pour la soirée. Regina appréhendait un peu, elle n'avait pas encore essayé de donner le biberon à Eliza, du coup peu avant de partir pour retrouver Henri elle tira son lait et prépara un biberon pour sa fille, elle préférait tester une fois avant que sa sœur n'arrive pas à lui donner le soir même. Eliza ne comprit pas de suite, mais une fois qu'elle eut compris ce que c'était elle prit le biberon sans problème. Une fois Eliza nourrit, elles partirent rejoindre Henri.

_ Bonjour Regina. Bonjour Man.

_ Bonjour Henri.

_ Salut gamin, bien dormi ?

_ Oui, super. Je te manquais déjà ?

_ Non, avec Regina on voudrait te parler de quelque chose d'important. Commandons et en en discute après.

Henri fit un bisou sur le front d'Eliza, s'assit en face des deux femmes puis Ils commandèrent tous les trois leur repas. Un le silence se fit une fois le serveur partit.

_ Bon, alors de quoi vous vouliez me parler ?

_ On a beaucoup discuté toutes les deux et de cette discussion en est ressortie une chose pour laquelle on a besoin de ton avis.

_ Dis-moi ce que c'est au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

_ Avec Regina on envisage de vivre ensemble. En fait on fait même plus qu'envisager, on aimerait vivre ensemble, elle, toi, Eliza et moi. Tu en dis quoi ?

_ Vous êtes sérieuses ?

_ Oui Henri, on est sérieuses, mais avec ta mère on veut que tu sois d'accord avec cette décision.

_ Quand ?

_ Euh je ne sais pas…

_ Aujourd'hui ?

_ Euh Henri je…

_ Et zen, je suis ok, il était même temps que ça arrive.

_ C'est vrai Henri, tu es vraiment d'accord avec ça ?

_ Bien sûr Regina, je t'aime bien, je considère déjà Eliza comme ma sœur. On vivrait ou ?

_ On pensait chez Regina. Tu en dis quoi ?

_ Moi ça me va. Tink vivrait avec nous ?

_ Justement on doit en parler avec elle ce soir. Mais dans l'idée ça serait plus nous quatre comme…

_ Une famille ?!

Henri avait dit cela avec un regard brillant, rêvant de cela depuis des mois.

_ Oui comme une famille.

Henri se leva de table et enlaça les deux femmes. Il reprit sa place et parla sans discontinuer pendant tout le repas. Il était tellement enthousiaste que l'après-midi même il voulut aller à l'appartement commencer à faire ses cartons. Les deux femmes ne purent que céder et ils passèrent l'après-midi tous les quatre à empaqueter les affaires d'Henri et Emma. Le soir venu, les deux femmes déposèrent Henri chez Ruby et Eliza chez Zelena avant de rejoindre Tink et Graham chez ce dernier.

Le jeune couple fut ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle et Tink ne vit aucun inconvénient à déménager. Elle leur apprit même que cela faisait un moment qu'elle cherchait un appartement pour faire une collocation avec Merida qui n'aimait pas son quartier. Du coup il fut décidé que dès le lendemain Tink reprendrait l'appartement d'Emma et qu'Emma et Henri s'installeraient avec Regina et Eliza.

Emma et Regina savaient qu'elles avaient encore du chemin à faire avant que la brune retrouve ses repères, mais désormais elles étaient une famille et elles seraient ensemble pour les moments difficiles comme pour les moments heureux. Elles avaient décidé de regarder le bonheur en face.

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Peut-être pas ce que vous attendiez, en tout cas je serais curieuse de connaitre vos réactions, bien entendu il reste l'épilogue. Bon dimanche et à mercredi.


	25. Epilogue

**Bonjour,**

 **Un petit pincement au cœur, ça me fait toujours ça à la fin d'une fic. Cette histoire était au départ sensée être une histoire courte pour cet été, histoire de me changer un peu les idées entre deux parties de VIVRE. Finalement elle fait plus de 70 000 mots... Je crois que les histoires courtes ce n'est pas pour moi.**

 **C'était ma première fic sur ce fandom et surtout ma première SwanQueen. Je vous remercierais jamais assez pour votre accueil. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'écrire des fics légères, qui font du bien. Mais pour une fois j'en avais besoin. Et je suis ravie qu'elle vous ait plu.**

 **Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont mis en favori, tant la fic que mon compte d'auteur. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages au fil des chapitres. Je prendrais quelques minutes pour répondre aux trois guests du dernier chapitre.**

 **On va se retrouver très vitre sur une nouvelle fic, par contre beaucoup plus sombre et torturée, j'espère pouvoir vous postez le prologue d'ici une à deux semaines. VIVRE III avance doucement pour le moment, mais j'espère vraiment pouvoir commencer à la poster d'ici la fin de l'année.**

Réponses au guests :

guest 1 : Il ne faut pas pleurer, bon en fait ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que le lecteur s'attache à l'une de nos histoires et à ses personnages. A moi aussi Regina l'avocate et Emma la coach vont me manquer. J'avais cette histoire en tête depuis plus d'un an, elle m'est venue lors d'un cours d'Aquabike !

guest 2 : En effet la dépression postpartum n'est pas à prendre à la légère et on préfère en général ne pas la voir, d'où la difficulté d'en sortir. J'ai voulu montrer que malgré que tout puisse aller pour le mieux, personne n'est à l'abri que ça lui arrive un jour. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ma fic.

Fanny : Ravie de faire partie de ta bulle. Eh oui toutes les choses ont malheureusement une fin. Mais pour une fois la fin m'est venue facilement. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que le lecteur attendait, mais c'est ma vision. Oui il était important pour moi que Regina craque à un moment donné, qu'elle apprenne à compter sur quelqu'un et qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'est plus seule. En tout cas merci pour ton message, en espérant refaire partie de ta bulle sur une autre fic.

 **Bon voilà j'ai fini mon blabla, enfin presque. Je ne sais pas comment va être accueilli cet épilogue, il ne va pas satisfaire tout le monde, je m'y attend déjà, mais sachez que c'est ma vision des choses, libre à vous d'imaginer votre propre fin.**

 **Bonne lecture et à très bientôt.**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

 **10 ans plus tard**

La fête battait son plein, sur la piste des couples dansaient, les enfants jouaient à se courir après, certains discutaient à table, échangeant sur leur vie passée, actuelle et future. La fête était belle, le mariage avait été magnifique. Les mariés étaient heureux, tous deux vêtus de blanc.

Le son d'une ballade se fait entendre, une chanson en français qu'elles sont deux à reconnaitre, une chanson qui représente leur histoire. La blonde tend une main à la brune et l'invite à la suivre sur la piste. Elle passe un bras autour de sa taille et entremêle son autre main à celle de sa bien-aimée.

 _Est-il caché sous l'oreiller ?_

 _Est-il quelque part dans ma chambre ?_

 _L'ai-je fais tomber ?_

 _A-t-il roulé_

 _Sous le lit pour me surprendre ?_

Les deux femmes virevoltent au rythme de la musique, oubliant le reste du monde, se plongeant dans les yeux de l'autre. Profitant de cet amour qui dure depuis déjà 10 ans.

 _J'ai cherché_

 _J'ai couru après lui_

 _Tellement de fois_

 _J'ignorais qu'il est toujours plus près_

 _Qu'on ne le croit_

Le sourire aux lèvres, elles tournent… Les yeux brillant d'amour et de respect. La brune sent une main sur son épaule, elle tourne le regard et voit son fils qui lui demande de danser, elle change de partenaire et voit sa blonde danser avec leur belle fille.

 _Regardez le bonheur en face_

 _Quand il est là_

 _Lui laisser toute la place_

 _Lui ouvrir les bras_

L'enfant est devenu un homme, il la fait danser, lui qui l'a acceptée si facilement dans sa vie, lui qui lui a ouvert son cœur et permis d'aimer sa mère. Lui qui aujourd'hui vient d'épouser la femme qu'il aime depuis onze ans.

 _Le bercer comme un enfant_

 _Comprendre simplement_

 _Que le bonheur n'est jamais loin_

 _Que toujours on le trouve auprès des siens_

Il lui sourit puis dans un mouvement change de partenaire, elle se retrouve à danser avec sa belle-fille, celle qu'elle considère depuis toujours comme sa filleule. Elle l'a vu grandir, elle l'a vu tomber amoureuse de ce merveilleux jeune homme. Aujourd'hui elle la voit en jeune femme épanouie, enceinte de quelques mois.

 _Est-il ici, dans ma maison ?_

 _Ou à l'autre bout du monde ?_

 _Est-il changeant comme les saisons ?_

 _Peut-il revenir en une seconde ?_

Encore un échange, les mariés dansent ensemble et elle retrouve les bras de sa compagne. La blonde a ses boucles qui retombent sur ses épaules nues. Elle porte une robe bustier rouge-orangée qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse. Dix ans après elle la trouve toujours aussi belle.

 _Ces questions je me les suis posées_

 _Tellement de fois_

 _Mais au fond j'avais toutes les réponses_

 _Au bout des doigts_

Elles penchent toutes les deux la tête en sentant des petites mains entourées leurs jambes. Elles sourient en voyant les deux regards malicieux, leur demandant de danser.

 _Regardez le bonheur en face_

 _Quand il est là_

 _Lui laisser toute la place_

 _Lui ouvrir les bras_

Chacune, elles prennent une de leurs filles. Car oui deux ans après Eliza, elles ont eu Sarah. C'est Regina qui l'a portée, vivant une seconde grossesse aussi belle que la première. Mettant au monde une petite fille brune aux yeux bleu-vert.

 _Le bercer comme un enfant_

 _Comprendre simplement_

 _Que le bonheur n'est jamais loin_

 _Que toujours on le trouve auprès des siens_

Emma aurait pu porter leur enfant, mais après de longues réflexions, elles avaient décidé que ça serait Regina dont le métier le permettait plus facilement.

 _Regardez le bonheur en face_

 _Quand il est là_

 _Lui laisser toute la place_

 _Lui ouvrir les bras_

Les filles riaient aux éclats, heureuses de danser avec leurs mères. Elles n'avaient jamais souhaité se marier, elles vivaient toujours dans l'appartement du cabinet, une vie heureuse entourées de leurs trois enfants.

 _Le bercer comme un enfant_

 _Comprendre simplement_

 _Que le bonheur n'est jamais loin_

 _Que toujours on le trouve auprès des siens_

Les dernières notes se faisaient entendre, ils s'étaient rapprochés tous les six, s'entourant de leurs bras, profitant du bonheur d'être ensemble. Du bonheur de s'être trouvés.

 _Que toujours on le trouve auprès des siens_

Regina Mills n'était plus seule, elle avait regardé le bonheur en face et y avait trouvé Emma Swan.

FIN

Chanson « Le bonheur en face » de Céline Dion


End file.
